In Love
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Sequel to 'IN HEAT'.In order to fully appreciate this story, I highly recommend you read "IN HEAT" first... Lord Sesshomaru brings his mate and children back to the land of the West and all hell breaks loose! Meeting mother, check..getting kidnapped, check check..How can these two lovebirds find peace when everyone seem so determined to keep them apart? Rated XXX with slow updates
1. Gifts

**AN: **I want to thank all my fans for reading and reviewing my fics. I adore you, without you guys, I wouldn't be writing.

I would also like to thank my two betas for this chapter. **LC Rose** as well as **Nekomimimode**. Kami knows I need all the help I can get!!  
Well, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

.

And this story was written as a _dedication_ to **Kashiangel07**. I had promised her 'My Immortal' but has lost interest in it so I will not hang my readers since it hasn't even been posted.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1

**Gifts.   
**

The DaiYokai stood and surveyed his family; his mate, walking with her wicker basket, while the children circled around her playfully. Kagome knelt down, her right hand reaching out feeling the tomatoes for firmness, before plucking a crimson red one and placing it in her basket. The sounds of the children's laughter filled the air as they played a little game of tag. Sesshomaru continued to watch, as his mate brushed her hand softly over the basil leaves. She closed her eyes for a second to inhale the scent of it. He realized that his mate had quite the green thumb; the garden flourished beautifully providing them with plenty of vegetables and herbs.

_'Five days'_ he thought to himself.

He'd been away from the castle for five days, and he was sure his mother was fuming over that fact. The DaiYokai envisioned his mother's elegant form pacing back and forth tapping her claws on her crossed arms. Another image of her whipping the servants with her poisonous whip for being 'incompetent' also crossed his mind. He chuckled, amused of the image of his frantic mother.

Yesterday she'd allowed him to take the children to the nearby river and fish. Each memory provided became etched clearly in the Dai's mind. The DaiYokai wasn't sure if he was doing it right, or if he were bred for fatherhood, but he went with his instinct anyway. Of course, he did not use a fishing pole. Instead, he used his poison whip and with one swift movement, the green line entered the water, parting it as it sliced through the liquid. The children's eyes had widen as they'd watched their father fling the fish onto the dirt ground. They had run over toward the flopping fish on the dirt, giggling while trying to catch the fish waggling about.

The laughter of his children brought him back to his current surrounding. The Fates had truly been kind to him. Although it had taken three years, every second of his suffering had been worth it. Rewarded beyond what he could ever expect or could ever even hope for. His mate was back in his life, _and_ his two beautiful InuYokai children were giving him joy he never thought was possible, bringing out a side of him he never thought existed. He began to wonder if he pupped her again, that she'd give birth to a hanyou or will they always be InuYokai? How they had come out InuYokai both he and his mate had yet to figure out. But the thought of having her bare foot, and pupped made one side of his lip curve upward into a half smile.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze over toward his mate's small, frame squatting as she showed little Touga the herbs and various vegetable she'd grown. His decision to stay with her was upon her request. She had wanted him to have more time with the children, before moving them all back to the West.

He had agreed.

He would agree to anything as long as she allowed him to be near them. He vowed to never make that kind of mistake again. He the great, Sesshomaru, ruler of the West had never made a mistake in his entire life. Except the one he did for three years ago. Where he'd almost made the biggest mistake of all. Nearly losing his mate.

Life wasn't so different than what he was used to, having always traveled the country for many years without his servants catering to him. He actually preferred less contact with others, and had always enjoyed his solitude and the solace it brought. Never was he very keen on 'company'. But the current company of his family melted his heart in ways he couldn't fathom.

Sesshomaru knew he was being out of character, and that he wasn't himself. But he'd never been happier; he'd never known this kind of happiness existed. His Father and Mother were forced to mate to provide the clan with a strong heir - himself. His mother cared for him as much as a female Dai would for her pup, but 'love' was not something that was expressed or shared between them. But this - his surroundings of the little hut and family made him feel whole. The emptiness that was missing in his heart, making him wander the land seeking power and strength to fill that emptiness. Was now being runneth over by the newfound feelings his mate and children aroused in him.

The softest of winds rustled by, fluttering his mate's long raven tress. He watched as she gathered them in her hands and held it together with one of her modern day 'hair clips' –she'd informed him of the peculiar instrument.

Before she could fully clip her hair in place, he rested his hand on hers. "Don't," Sesshomaru requested.

Kagome looked up, smiling at her mate. She had known he liked her hair down, but at times it was difficult to move about and do her tasks around the house. Reluctantly, she lowered her arm and set the hair clip aside. Kagome's hair fell past her shoulders giving the DaiYokai much satisfaction.

Suddenly, his leg was bombarded by a hard force. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!" Enaiyeu called out, hugging onto the Dai's leg tightly. "Ooh oooh Oooh…" she cried, arms spread, as she jumped up and down. The Dai reached down to pick her up. Five days and already the young girl had the once cold, indifferent DaiYokai wrapped tightly around her little fingers. It seemed as though he did whatever bidding she asked.

Kagome had pulled him aside the very first time to warn him not to 'spoil' her. His infamous "Hn" response sent the miko into a irritated mood, which he easily soothed over with soft nuzzles on her ears telling her "This Sesshomaru will do his best…" and was rewarded with a soft reluctant nod. He continued his seducing by stroking her arms, while laying soft kisses along her neckline, her body blossomed against his touch. How he had survived hundreds of years without her was - too dubious to comprehend.

"Daddy, can we go for a walk?" his daughter asked, eyes blinking rapidly.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his mate, and with one last toss of her long black hair over her shoulder. Kagome stood up and carried the basket of herbs on the side of her hips.

"Mate," his voice resonated through her. Kagome blushed, still not really used to the term just yet. Her blushing gave him much satisfaction. "This Sesshomaru will take Enaiyeu for a stroll," he announced.

Kagome nodded.

He then directed his gaze toward his son who was already walking toward him.

"Hey Sesshie, ya wanna come too?" Enaiyeu asked cheerfully. The young heir's silver head bobbed. Turning around, he waved bye to his mother and followed his father's footsteps toward the forest.

They left their little house and headed toward the stream nearby. He'd learned that his daughter loved the water and like Rin, she enjoyed gathering various wild grown flowers, excitedly bringing them as a 'present' for her mother.

Sesshomaru had grown to appreciate the beauty of the woods that surrounded their home, and the peace it had given his mate and children.

As they tread on, he relished the last few rays of the sun upon his body. The noisy chirping of a sparrow that seemed determined to fly along with them as they walked through the quiet forest caused his daughter to giggle.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she tugged at his shoulder. He wondered why it always had to be three or more 'daddy's' at once. He wasn't deaf, this she surely knew.

"Hn," he answered subsiding a cheerful smirk.

"Isn't it puuuurrrrrrrttttttttyyyyy…?" she asked, giggling as she watched the mighty Dai flinched.

"Hn."

A louder laugh came from her this time as she wiggled her way down from his arms.

"Come on Sesshie! Let's race!" she baited and Sesshomaru heard the rare laughter from his young son.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! You be the score keeper!" Enaiyeu instructed. And before the Dai could protest, she continued with "Ready, Set…" taking off a few strides before saying "GO!" she laughed cheerfully as she ran ahead of her brother. Shaking his little head, Inu-Touga ran after his twin, catching up to her in a few easy strides.

Sesshomaru watched as his daughter glanced over her shoulder, shrieking at the fact that her brother was right on her heels. Whipping her back head around determined to win, she took a few more steps before the wind began to pick up, a purple glow illuminating around her. The next thing he knew, he watched as a beautiful white pup ran down the path of the tree line. Inu-Touga followed suit, transforming into a slightly larger pup than Enaiyou. Inu-Touga paused a second and then, taking a large leap, he passed his sister, who was looking behind her again but Inu-Touga was nowhere to be seen.

When she whipped her head around, she rammed hard into the body of her brother. The two pups rolled and tumbled, leaping over each other, growling and nipping one another playfully.

The Dai figured that his children could transform, from the conversation he'd heard from his mate and daughter. But seeing it before his eyes for the first time was a sight forever embedded into his memories and heart.

Shortly after the clouds swirled covering their forms, the clouds faded and the two children were normal again. Rolling around as they playfully wrestled. Somehow, Enaiyeu had managed to subdue her brother and was sitting on his back as he laid face down on the grass field.

She threw both hands up screaming, "I won! I won! I won! I won this time, Sesshie!" Enaiyeu laughed as she rose to get off her brother who was growling in irritation. Rushing toward her father with arms spread wide open, she laughed all the way into his arms. "Daddy! I finally won!" she announced excitedly.

"Hn" Sesshomaru's eyes widen as the sound did not escape his throat, but rather, his young son. Oh my, he was looking at himself in his son's little form. The Dai couldn't help but chuckle…..

.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Konjaku Monogatari by Eri Sugai~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru didn't do the usual 'tucking in' as his mate did with the children. He swiftly bid them a good-night and left, leaving her to fill in the rest. Enaiyeu was being especially fussy tonight. He, a DaiYokai had no idea how to handle such a situation. If left to him he'd whip them into shape, but his mate had given him a look laced with disapproval. So the best thing for him to do was leave it to his mate. Stepping outside the little hut, the Dai stood on the porch, his elfin ears perched and began to twitch as his mate began to sing the children a haunting melody. He couldn't help it, as if in a trance as his feet carried him back inside.

Looking into the little room, he saw that Kagome was cradling Enaiyeu in her arms while she sang. Sesshomaru leaned his back against the frame of the wall and closed his eyes. If he could, he would cry at such a nostalgic melody. For the most part, she was not singing actual _lyrics_, but rather invented vocal sounds....and the sound of his mate's voice, combined with the melody called to his heart. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt - whole. He had a family.

His family.

Their hut was small, there were no servants, and life was peaceful. Serenity filled him and the DaiYokai did not want to return to the West.

He wouldn't if he didn't have his young ward waiting for him still.

XXXXX

Sliding the shoji door to close quietly, Kagome was suddenly pulled into an embrace - into the strong arms of her mate. The look in his eyes was something she couldn't comprehend or had ever seen from him before. It seemed as if water lined his eyes. He only caressed her face gently with the back of his hand before pulling her into an asphyxiating grasp.

"Thank you...," he whispered in her ears.

Not knowing what he was thanking her for, she didn't know what to say. So, Kagome buried her face deeper into his chest. Her mate had left his armor and swords off while staying with them, it only made sense. Since there wasn't really anything around to threaten them, and the little things that did were nothing his toxic poison claws couldn't handle.

His silk kimono was soft and felt nice against her heated cheeks. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head there, listening to the drumming of his heart. "I love you, Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered. And for half a second, she thought she heard her mate sniffled. By the time she pulled herself from him to look at his face, he wore the same stoic mask once more.

"Hn," was his response before sealing his lips to hers.

.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A chilly breeze brushing against her shoulders woke Kagome up from her sleep. She stirred on her 'futon', feeling it was especially hard all of a sudden. A minor 'brrrrr' escaped her chest and vibrated his ears. Sesshomaru climbed under the blanket and gathered his mate in his arms, letting his body heat transfer over to her. Her hand pressed against his bare chest as she leaned her body in closer. His mate had a knack for cuddling up against him. He didn't mind, her scent always lured him into the sweetest of sleep. Except right now, he wasn't sleeping and her scent was calling out something else in him. That alluring scent was what made him carry her outside, along with her 'sleeping bag' and blanket into the forest.

Kagome stirred again, letting a soft moan escape her lips as she tried to get comfortable, not ready to wake up just yet. Her moaning got her mate growling.

Soft lips began to press themselves on hers. A wet tongue stroked back and forth, asking permission to enter, while claws raking down her back made her inhale sharply.

"Mmmmm…" Kagome thrust her body against her mate, the soft fabric of her nightgown caressing his bare chest. Sesshomaru trailed his lips along her jaw line, and up toward her ear. Then she felt the same wetness stroking her ear lobe, followed by a soft murmur of her name. Her eyes opened when Sesshomaru nipped on her earlobe, flicking his tongue over to soothe the burning of his gentle bite.

Fluttering her lids, her lashes bating, she noticed they weren't in their bedroom. Instead, they were on the floor somewhere in the woods. Pushing her body back a bit, her eyes caught the golden glimmers burning at her with lust. A smile spread across her face, and when he leaned in to kiss her. She parted her lips welcoming his demanding tongue, as he flitted against all corners of her mouth. She felt his throbbing hard-on poking and probing below. An animalistic growl was ripped from Sesshomaru's throat as he deepened the kiss even further.

Kagome ran her hands through her mate's long silver tress, while pressing his head in so she could kiss him deeper and more fully. Her moan vibrated off her chest and traveled up her body, passing its way into his mouth. The scent of her arousal flooded the air. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent and knew that his mate wanted him, making the Dai growl in anticipation.

Sesshomaru expertly stroked his mate's legs, rubbing softly on her thighs making her ache. Breaking from the deep kiss, Kagome took a large breath of air. Her mate didn't hesitate as he moved to kiss her neck and shoulder, worshiping every inch of her.

"Sesshomaru…," she called.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru answered, lips never leaving her flesh.

Kagome tugged at her mate. He paused momentarily from his task and she met his gaze. For a moment she just smiled, happy because of the reality that they were, in fact together. Then she blinked, and he continued to wait for her to say something. Finally her lips curved and he watched her mouth as she spoke. "Why are we in the middle of the forest?" she asked.

A gentle chuckle rumbled off his chiseled chest. Staring down at his mate, she looked heavenly to him. If he could he'd swallow her whole so that she'd always be with him, and could always feel how much he loved her. Gently stroking her face, he answered "I want you to be free. I don't want you to hold back from me, my mate." He began to kiss her again as her mind registered what he had said. "I want you to scream my name, and not worry about the children" he explained. "And I want to hear you scream my name from the top of your lungs when this Sesshomaru makes you cum, my mate."

Kagome's whole body shivered, ripened with his authoritative words. _By the kami, he was soooooo Ahhhhh_…was all she could think of when her mate's lips found her neck again, sliding slowly over the sensitive length. He licked a hot path down her neck to just under her ear, then he bit lightly into her flesh, nipping, and then soothing with his wicked tongue.

"Ooohhhh…" Kagome moaned.

"Kami, mate," he whispered, his breath trailing fire back up to her ear. He slid his hands under her night shirt and she raised her hands up for him while he lifted the garment off her.

Sesshomaru stared greedily at his mate's perfect form, her nipples protruding from her perfect breasts; the mounds in which his pups had fed from. He ran his claws down the middle of her bosom. She watched as her mate tenderly caressed her body. He was so gentle, so soft, a side in which she knew only she was allowed to witness.

His hands continued to dance slowly across her upper body. Her flesh quivered and her nipples puckered for him, waiting in breathless anticipation for his next touch. She watched while her mate slipped one long finger into his mouth, wetting it. He gently sucked it slowly, bringing it out of his devilish mouth. Both his head and the finger descend at the same time; while he took one breast into his mouth, his wet finger toyed with her other tracing her taut nipple. He released his mouth from her breast and blew across both peaks. Kagome moaned at the sensation, the pleasure was indescribable; and the feelings gathering in her were overwhelming. She felt herself getting wetter in between waiting for her mate to take her to the promised land.

But instead he sipped at her nipple, circling one entire globe at a time then his devouring lips sucked her breast in. His fingers plucked at her other nipple giving it just as much attention, she bucked into his mouth wanting so much more from him. Taking in a deep breath he didn't disappoint as one hand glided down her ribs, and along the rise of her little belly. His palm found her inner thigh, and his mouth moved to the neglected breast and suckled. She felt his hand travel along the crease, moving even closer to her sheath. The tip of his finger traced along the plump lips of her labia, the slick moisture coating his fingers. Kagome whimpered in agony, waiting for him.

Sesshomaru released her breast from his rapacious suckling and moved to seal her lips in a searing kiss. His hand traced her lower lips still, mapping them with his fingers, splitting them apart with his thumb. His middle finger began to stroke her, circling around her aroused clit. Kagome's hips rose when he traced his finger down the center, resting them at her opening, whipping her body toward madness. Sesshomaru continued his pleasurable torture, pushing relentlessly with his fingers around her vagina, then placing his palm over her whole womanhood. Pressing down hard he made her shriek at the dissimilar sensation. He followed that move quickly with two fingers sliding just inside only to retreat, drawing out her creamy arousal.

"By the Kami, Sesshomaru!" She screamed panting, impatient. Kami she needed to be filled by him.

Then he trailed his kisses down the center of her breast and her ribs, stopping to lick at her belly button. Continuing and down he finally settled between her legs, where his palms pressed her legs wide open. He slid his thumbs along her labia, splitting her open like a ripe, dripping peach. Sesshomaru lunged forward pressing his tongue fully into her, burying his face in between her legs. She drew in a long sharp gasp as he slid in and out, making the friction more intense. Kagome arched her hips into him, begging for more.

It was the first time he'd tasted her and she tasted so sweet – like peaches and honey and he couldn't get enough of her. So he took his time, cruising every alley and fold of her pussy, stopping periodically to rim her opening. Kagome's hips were arching wildly, and she started to beg him to finish. "Please…Sesshomaru…" she cried out. His answer was a soft satisfied moan while he continued to lap her juices. She groaned, desperate for him to touch her, lick her just right, to send her to the high Heavens. But he wouldn't.

With both her hands, Kagome fisted his silver tresses pressing his head down onto her, while thrusting her hips upwards. He laved her clit with a long, sucking lick. "Oh Kami, Sesshomaru…" Kagome's universe exploded and everything seemed vanished except for a magical sensation thundering through her body.

Sobbing his name again and again as she came, while he continued to suck and nip at her clit, while thrusting his fingers inside her womb.

When she finally came into her head again, Kagome looked down at her mate. He was resting his body on one elbow while his hand was actively stroking his dick. She couldn't even remember when he had shed his pants, as he continued leisurely lapping up her flowing nectar. Kagome watched in awe at his hand working around his dick to alleviate his pain, and a drip of pre-cum spilled from his small slit.

"Come to me, my mate" she called and he rose, placing himself between her legs.

His handsome face dangled over hers. Kami, he was so beautiful with his glowing amber eyes, and her juices gleaming on his face. Sesshomaru loomed in and kissed her mouth. She tasted his love, lust and her sex on his tongue, and somehow, that was wildly arousing to her. Without breaking their kiss, Sesshomaru banded one arm under her back and rolled.

"Ride me." His words commanded her, but his amber eyes begged. Kagome shifted her body over his large frame. "Take me," Sesshomaru called out again, reaching out to grab her hand and wrap it around the base of his steel rod. "Guide me deep into you."

Kagome only smiled wickedly as she began to stroke him instead. Her hand grasped tightly around his large girth, choking and teasing it. Reaching behind herself with her other hand and like a feather, swept up and down between the tip of his flaring head and the middle of his length.

"Fuck, Kagome!" he gasped, arching uncontrollably into his mate's expert hands. "By the Kami, I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and I need you to put me inside of you right now!" Sesshomaru demanded raising himself up on his elbows.

Kagome loved that panicked, pleasured look on his face. She lost herself in the feeling that for this one second, she was in control and in command over this great Dai. That she was powerful enough to bring the Great Lord of all the Western Lands to a begging frenzy. Her moisture dripped onto his pelvis and he dropped his fangs, as he tossed his head back, they pressed into his bottom lip.

What she really wanted to do was to drop down on him, in one fast, hard motion. Instead, she was too tight; he was too big that it barely fit. So, she inched painfully down on him, one slow increment at a time; feeling him delve into her sheath, stretching and stroking with every breath. Biting down on her lip, she pounced herself onto him, hard, then screamed out the ecstasy of feeling her mate fill her to an overflowing sensation.

Wrapping his arms around his mate, he paused stroking her back and brushing her hair aside. His affectionate attention touched her and she wanted to give him all she had, as she always did. Palms rested on his chest she pushed herself up, throwing her head back so her hair swished over her shoulders. She began a slow rhythm back and forth on her mate's rod hard cock.

When her muscles relaxed she leaned down kissing him. While he grabbed both her ass cheeks and lifted her, up and down on his dick. He writhed against the unbearable pleasure. Each thrust into her was like delving into a hot, tight fire. With each withdrawal she clenched down on him, trying to drag him back to her plush liquid heat.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into his mouth.

"Kagome, my mate," he broke their kiss, whispering her name into her ear. Their movements didn't stop as she gazed into her lover's eyes.

_Yes_, she answered silently.

"Give me another," he requested, lifting himself once again on his elbow, taking her breast into his mouth as his mate rode his cock relentlessly.

"Mmmm…," she moaned, giving him a feral grin. "Just one?" she asked.

Her tone playful but her willingness to give him another pup sent his soul shuddering. Lifting himself up, he leaned into her shoulder. She continued riding him and his hips thrusting in sync with her movements heightened their sensations. Sesshomaru arched sharply into her, lifting his ass off the ground, his fangs grew and sliced into her flesh, "Sesshoumaruuuuu!!!" marking her more clearly than ever as his. She crashed, her orgasm swept over her like a tsunami, drowning her in a whirlpool of ecstasy, her scream vibrated the branches on the trees nearby.

With each deep draw of his lips on her flesh, Kagome tightened more around his pounding dick. His orgasm took him, body locked inside her warmth. And he sucked harder at the sweet metallic taste of his mate. With each convulsive squeeze, Sesshomaru shot more, deeper into his mate's welcoming body. It was like a never-ending circle of draw and releases. He gave a guttural growl that stirred things deep within her pussy and sent her into another hard climax.

"Kami, mate," he rasped breathlessly, grinding his cock deeper into her right before she caught his eyes, giving him the look of total surrender.

Of love.

Of 'I belong to you' and 'only you', throwing him into a final maelstrom of sensation…. Yes, his mate will bear him another pup.......

* * *

~**REVIEW** please ^_^

**AN: **I want to thank all my fans for reading and reviewing my fics. I adore you, without you guys, I wouldn't be writing.

I would also like to thank my two betas for this chapter. LC Rose as well as Nekomimimode. Kami knows I need all the help I can get!!  
Well, enjoy! Don't forget to review!


	2. Hello Mother

**MUST READ**

**.  
**

I have to thank my beta **nekomimimode** for taking SOOO much of her busy life schedule to work on this story with me. (even though she was really sick) She literally SLAVED over it so make sure you guys thank her as well.

**WE** hope that you found this chapter enjoyable and leave **US **lots and **LOTS** of reviews!!! **Yay for reviews!!! **

**.**

**.

* * *

**

.

Chapter 2

** Hello Mother**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The morning sunlight skimmed across the room, resting gently on her face, warming the rosy cheek underneath. Still the Miko slept her breathing steady as she inhaled and exhaled. Small chest rising and falling, not realizing someone was watching her – intently observing every movement from her as she slept. He wondered what she was dreaming of that made her smile in her sleep so.

If she was dreaming of him.

Sesshomaru dressed and moved quietly out of the room, letting his mate rest a little longer. He smiled to himself, knowing she was with pup once again. The pup growing inside had taken a toll on her, though she did not know this yet. He knew without a doubt that was why she'd been tired more often, and the normal things she did was more taxing on her body than usual. He had decided that he was going to wait to tell her, at a later time. Stealthily Sesshomaru got dressed and slipped out the room.

Sliding the door closed, the familiar sound of his daughter's running steps caught his elfin ears, followed by the other set that is her twins'. He turned to greet his children, quickly escorting them away from their chamber as to not wake their mother up.

.  
Kagome groaned as she yawned, she felt tired still even though she knew she had slept for a while. Turning to find her mate, she found herself alone in the bed once more. This was not something unusual for her. Her mate often woke up early.. Come to think of it, he rarely slept if she recalled all the times that she spent around him in the past. Kagome smiled, while her eyes still closed, trying to recall the memory of them as vividly as she can.

_._

_  
._

_~Flashback…_

The children had been put to bed, she took a stroll through the fields for the evening air of Edo Japan that she had come to appreciate and become addicted to. She couldn't see him, but she was sure he was somewhere around. He was always around to protect her and the children. Kagome smiled.

Then she heard his ever so soft footsteps behind her which made her smile widen and her heart beat. Funny, how every time he was near, her heart would speed up, and her body would flush. Tried as she might to keep her body in check and obey her, the young Miko was always unsuccessful. Her love for him was undeniable and her body spoke to its own tune.

She knew there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, after all, he was her mate, her husband. Together they'd have had two beautiful children together. Over the trials and tribulations – the misunderstandings and the mistakes – they had been given a second chance to be together. Yet her blood burned like fire each time he was near her, and each time she felt the want and need from him.

"You know, back in my era, we would call this stalking and it is punishable by law…" Kagome teased with a smile on her face. Without saying anything, his speed took him past her so that by the time she looked behind her to find him, he was already in front of her when she turned back.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru challenged a flicker of mischievousness in his amber eyes. The miko enjoyed the fact that her mate did not hold back on being who he really is around her.

Kagome's giggle made it toward his ears and he love the sound of it. The more she giggled and laughed the more he wanted to make her make those sounds. Those sounds they were music to his ears, and flame to his candle light.

"Yes" she replied, sliding her hand behind his neck to pull him in for a kiss. He returned her kiss with the same passion and hunger. He held her then, close to him, and close to his heart. She heard the thumping of it sounding off as if wanting to call her name with each beat.

"Mate," he called her then still holding her in his embrace, cherishing the moments they have together. He knew once they returned to the West, these valuable times will be hard to come by. He'd have to deal with the politics that comes with being the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Hmmm?" Kagome answered, not bothering to lift her head. In his arms right where they were was the only place she wanted to be, and forever stay.

"How did you know..?" he asked. He'd been curious for a long time. Now, he wanted to hear it from her.

"About what?" She asked lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"That…" The Lord of the Western land found himself detached from his normal form. Or perhaps this was his normal form that he had hidden… "…That this Sesshomaru…"

"That you love me?" Kagome interrupted her mate watching him having a difficult time speaking.

Sesshomaru hesitated staring at her for a moment. The word 'love' had such a different context and ring when spoken than within his thoughts.

"Hn" he finally nodded.

Kagome let out a soft giggle as she continued to gaze upon her mate. "Because…" Kagome gently push herself from her mate and began walking toward their hut. She was almost skipping as she talked, flicking the piece of flower she'd plucked across the other nearby bushes.

"Because Sesshomaru, you're always quiet. Cold and distant" she spun around to smile at him then as quickly. Then she continued toward the hut again. "You had this façade of a great Lord, which you are, but more so you were uncaring and indifferent. Which couldn't be further from the truth.."

"Hn?" he wondered if his mate might, just might know him better than he knew himself?

"I think at first you were really serious. Like you really did want to kill InuYasha and I at your father's tomb, but as time went on I noticed that you could have killed us any time you wanted to, but you didn't. Instead, you protected us," Kagome paused long enough for her mate to reach her in a few strides. "You've always protected me, especially in the worst of times. When InuYasha wasn't around and I thought for sure I was dead, but you always managed to somehow show up in the nick of time." She gazed upon him to smile lovingly at her mate. "That's when I realized that it couldn't have been just coincidences." She didn't know how, nor did she care really, but she felt his feelings.

Sesshomaru started to feel something like embarrassment, like a kid getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar. It was true through his denial he had suppressed his real feelings for the Miko. He'd subconsciously made his route to 'run' into his hanyou brother. He kept an eye on her, telling himself that he was doing the hanyou a favor to make sure that the hanyou's woman was safe. All the while deep within his soul he had known that she in fact, was his woman. With her telling him the facts, brought his memories rushing through his mind of all the times that he in fact did 'follow' her.

"I knew you cared, even if you denied it. You have very little patience for humanity, but you also have a deep heart. You love far and few but those you do love and care for, you love very deeply and will never abandon." Her words were deep and true, yet her demeanor was very casual. Playful almost, as if this was just another day another conversation she was having with a friend. He imagined she would act like this speaking with Sango.

Skipping slightly in her steps her head whipping around every now and then to look at him. Letting him know that she was giving him her 'undivided' attention, suddenly she stopped and turned to gaze up at him. Her palms pressed against his chest, Kagome slowly raised her chin and smiled at her mate.

"I knew you loved me when you first kissed me," even though you had tried to rid of me later on… "I knew Sesshomaru, that I am yours. Always have been and always will be."

With her words, Sesshomaru felt floods of little rushes through his entire being. Without realizing he roared into the night, gathering her into his arms, guarding her heavily to mark as his. He kissed her and then made love to her like there was no tomorrow.

_End Flashback…_

_._

_.  
_

Kagome caressed her fingers over her shoulder where his kisses were, where his lips had traveled. She was shocked when she opened her eyes to find that she was resting in a large futon bed, in a humongous size room. She knew they were now in the West.

_But how?_

Her question was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mi Lady, may I come in?" A voice queried.

Gathering the blankets over her body, Kagome's eyes darted quickly around the place for something to wear.

"Mi Lady?" the same voice questioned.

"Ju…just a minute…" She stammered, flailing about to for the kimono near her. Sliding into it quickly Kagome hopped off the bed, as she began to furiously tie the sash on her Kimono. The door was suddenly opened and an old yokai stepped in followed by a younger one. She was sure the voice was from the younger Yokai.

"No need for that mi Lady," the older Yokai informed her as she was still trying to tie her robe together.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at the old Yokai for some answers, the old woman smiled. "You are Lady of the West. We have been instructed by our Lord to come and service you this morning as well as every morning thereafter."

"Umm…" Kagome began, not sure what all that entailed.

A couple of other servants came in carrying a large tub of water into her chamber. Kagome realized the water had been heated, as she watched the steam rising up like belly dancers, swaying and shifting around. She was still watching after the Yokais who had left after leaving the tub when she felt her clothes being tugged.

"What…What do you think you're doing?" Kagome almost screeched at the young Yokai, who was frightened and scattered back, looking at the older one for advice and guidance.

"Please milady," the older one continued. "My name is Hasana, and this is Riko, she is your personal servant."

She will be here each morning to assist you in your bathing and getting dressed, after which she will guide you downstairs for breakfast with the Lord" Hasana explained.

"I…I don't need help bathing. I can do it myself, as a matter of fact, I'd be grateful if you two could leave me…" she paused then suddenly blurted, "Where are my children?!" she realized after all the intrusion and confusion that she hadn't seen her children yet.

"Milady, they are with our Lord, he has taken them to the garden" Hasana informed. She moved toward her Lady and proceeded to undress her for the bath waiting.

"Hey!!" Kagome protested again, clutching onto her garments.

"Milady, please have pity upon us, the Lord does not like his orders disobeyed. He'd sure punish us, even possibly beheading us if he were to find out that you had bathed yourself." Hasana pleaded.

Watching the earnest look on her face Kagome succumbed and loosened her grip on her garments, allowing the two ladies to undress her. She could feel the heat from her cheeks as the embarrassment of being naked in front of complete strangers struck her.

………

In the confines of his large study, the DaiYokai Lord was confronted by a very _very_ angry mother. Yet, he stood staring out at the view, his attitude bored as ever of the conversation his mother was bringing up about his mate.

_His Kagome._

"How could you go and do such a foolish thing Sesshomaru?! Has your father's tainted blood diluted your judgment?" His Mother was yelling, her aura flaring through her anger matching her temper.

"Mother, you will cease this ranting at once!" Sesshomaru ordered, his aura dominating over hers. The female Dai stood mouth almost agape from her son's sudden outburst.

He made his own mistake, nearly losing his mate and children. He will not stand to let anyone come between them ever again.

Not even his mother.

The female Dai lowered her lids, narrowing her eyes at him. Never in her life had her son reacted to her like this. Even when he'd disagreed with her in the past, he'd never overpower her with his own demonic aura. He was always quiet, and indifferent.

_How could one measly human bitch change him so?_

This infuriated her.

"I see that your father's taste for humans bitches…" Before she could finish hissing her derogatory sentence, her son appeared in front of her with glowing crimson eyes.

"Mother, this Sesshomaru warns you one last time. Kagome is my mate…_my mate_. Human or not, you will show her the proper respect, and courtesy as you did with the ridiculous bitches you have pranced in front of me. I'll have none of this absurd discrimination against her….so I advise you…_mother..._ to watch your tongue." Sesshomaru threatened through clenched fangs, nose flaring like a rabid mongrel.

Almost pinned against the wall, his Mother was even more shocked at his demeanor; she felt herself almost trembling, both from fear and anger. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat then cleared her voice, she decided that it was time for her to fallback for now, she'd rid herself of the human bitch yet.

What would he do?

Kill her?

Never.

"You are serious with this choice, my son?" She asked trying to keep her voice from trembling from the well of anger and hurt fuming through her being.

"This Sesshomaru has never been more serious, my dam." He replied with firmness, his body had softened from the aggressive form to his natural stoic mode.

"Very well Sesshomaru, if that is your decision. So it shall be." She paused surveying her son, sensing a more calm aura from him. "I have set a council meeting for your mate to meet with the clan's councils so she can be evaluated."

"Mother, my mate is not an object to be pranced about in front of those lecherous mongrels. This Sesshomaru needs no one's approval either." His tone was dismissive, and quite disrespectful.

"Well, what do you suggest I do Sesshoumaru?" She was going out of her mind by now. Her son had always been the independent one, rebellious in his silent ways but this…this was beyond anything she could comprehend. As if losing her mate to a human princess wasn't enough, now she was losing her son to a human Miko. She wondered what it was about these humans that had such a grip on her Dais.

His silence infuriated her beyond measures.

"Right" she smiled. "Because you know, even though you hate the idea, you know the laws."

"I am not parading my mate in front of those old lecherous mongrels, Mother. That's final."

"You cannot, and _WILL NOT_ disobey the laws or council. As long as you're to be Lord of the Western Lands, you need to do what is required of you. There is already much talk about you and your mate. You've already broken many clan laws and they are not happy. You've been harboring a human child to be served by your servants. Servants they may be but they are still demons. You know within the demon laws, demon precedes humans. Neither of these humans are part of the clan or a member of the Western lands. Not to mention, your mate…_your **mate** _Sesshomaru!! She's human!" She was breathless by the time she was done reasoning with her pup.

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru, do not be selfish and arrogant about this. For Kami's sake! Couldn't you have mated a demon first, produce a strong heir then have your ways with the humans?" He knew she was insinuating that he was like his father once again, but this time, Sesshomaru chose to ignore the comment. Seeing him disinterested, she continued. "You must think of me - your Mother. My sake depends on this as well."

"This is all about you, Mother?"

"Sesshoumaru, do not make me out to be so selfish. I do not need the Western Lands. I can reside anywhere I want comfortably and happily. No one will dare touch what is mine or challenge me. However, you must think of your mate and your future heirs. Do you wish to raise them in some hut somewhere?" The demon lord flashed back of his life with his mate in their little hut. It sounded quite tempting.. "Do you wish for them to be picked on and despised? Because of their background, you know many will give them trouble."

"Then, it will be dealt with accordingly. No one will dare touch my pups."

"And you are to kill everyone Sesshoumaru? You must know, the Fox tribes of the North are gathering together already, they are planning to expand their land. We in the West have to be prepared for war if necessary. Not to mention the Akuhei family has been eyeing your title for a while. You must go into the council meeting and convince the councils of your mate's proper rights and title. This Mother does not need you to look after her. But for your pup's sakes, you must make sure the councils are on your side." Her tone became almost pleading.

"Hn." He replied and his mother's last will of patience wanted to break. Just as she was about to blow, two silver hair children sped around the room, zig-zagging around his legs, giggling.

"Wha-?" She began to protest, when she saw her son reached out and grabbed hold of them both.

His mother stared at them in disbelief while she narrowed her eyes at them. _What is going on here? Who are these children? Why have I never seen them before?_

"Daddy! oOUuu OOuuUu Oouuu" Enaiyeu exclaimed excitedly raising her hands up to be picked up.

"Very well Mother. This Sesshoumaru has heard enough. When is this meeting?" He asked leaning over to pick up his daughter.

She was still in shock as she tried to register the fact that the young InuGami Yokai had called her son 'daddy'? Did she miss something? She was sure that his mate was human, and he did not deny that in her confrontation… so who had he bedded to produce these children? Was there a female DaiYokai she did not know of? Ludicrous! She knew them all; it was her self-assigned duty to know of all the eligible Yokai bitches for her son to mate. There was no way she'd missed one!

"Mother!" Sesshomaru called watching his mother transfixed by his children.

"Two weeks from today." She answered almost stammering, not taking her eyes off of the children.

"And…and….Make sure your mate is well prepped to answer the councils' questioning."

The two young children looked back at her. Enaiyeu slid off of her father's grasp, and began running towards the female Dai.

"She's such a pretty lady daddy!!" Enaiyeu cried while Inu-Touga stood firmly, calmly, like a miniature Sesshomaru next to his father.

"Pups, you will be respectful toward your grandmother." He ordered and instantly Enaiyeu was by her brother's side.

Together they bowed in sync as they greeted her with "Hello, grandmother. Pleased to meet you."

"I…" She was stiff and baffled unable to respond or react. She then sweeping a glance toward her son, her brow rose with confusion. "Sesshomaru…they…how?"

"They are your grandpups. InuTouga will be my heir that will be announced at the council meeting. Enaiyeu, his twin will act as his advisor when the time comes. Does that meet with your satisfaction mother?" He asked almost mockingly.

Not being able to respond, she nodded. Enaiyeu not being able to contain her funny bones, giggled out loud watching her grandmother acting like a zombie as she stared at them with bugly eyes.

"Enaiyeu…" Sesshomaru chided and before he could continued, he was interrupted by a wave of his mother's hand.

"No, she is fine Sesshomaru. Come," she lowered herself and beckoned the children. Enaiyeu ran to her right away while InuTouga looked up at his father for approval. With his father's nodding head, the young pup walked casually over toward his grandmother.

"Grandmother, you are so pretty!! When I grow up I want to look just like you! Can I look like you grandmother? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Enaiyeu as usual chatted excitedly.

The older Dai did not know what was going on, but the blood of their family line ran through both young pups was undeniable. Sesshomaru ignored the fact that his mother had sneaked a couple of sniffs with his pups, trying to confirm that he was not trying to pull a fast one on her. He almost chuckled out loud as his dam's eyes grew even wider when she realized that they were in fact of her blood.

They were in fact her grandpups.

"Can I? Can I …puh….leeeeaaaaassssseeeee….grandmother?" the over melodramtic Enaiyeu was clasping her hands in front of her chest, tossing her head back eyes almost rolling into her skull as she begged.

"We can decide soon enough…" she replied as she stood up. "Come let me take you to the garden." She coaxed, flinching at Enaiyeu's shriek of excitement. She watched as they both began to run excitedly out the room.

"Mother," Sesshomaru called just as she took a step to leave. She turned to look at her son. "This Sesshomaru will not have you do anything foolish. And the fact that their dam is a human Miko makes no difference to the fact that they are your grandpups and my heir."

"Of course, milord." She answered slyly as she swept a bow and walked out picking up speed to catch up with the young ones.

_Oh Mother, you have no idea… May the Kamis save you from whatever plot you are planning on those two_… Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought of Enaiyeu's chit-chattering making his mother's ears bleed, then her puppy eyes…_literally_ melting away any and all anger, making her 'victims' succumb to whatever bidding she desired.

Sesshomaru began to make his way back toward his chamber where his mate had just risen out of the hot bath. He knew she was from a different time, and though their hut was beautiful and fulfilling, she had not been able to use the hot springs to soak much. The fact that he had the servants continue to add warm water to his mate's bath was to give her the same sense of comfort that she might find from her past, whether it was her time or her days when she was able to soak with her little friend Sango.

Sliding the door aside, his mate was just about to rise from the soak. The servants bowed as their Lord entered the chamber.

"Leave," he ordered.

"Yes, milord." They answered and bowed unanimously, retreating backwards out the door, then sliding it closed.

Kagome smiled watching her mate approach. She had yet to find out how it was that he had moved the whole family back to his land without her knowledge.

He met her gaze first and was held captive for a minute. Without needing to look, Sesshomaru grabbed one of the large towels and continued with his steps toward his mate. His eyes began to slowly scan from her eyes, down to her lips where he lingered a second longer before they continue to drop, past her neck, resting on her breasting and then feasting slowly downwards and then he parked them on her abdomen. Where he lingered his ambers as he imagined his pup growing inside of her once more.

Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, Sesshomaru lifted his mate out of the bath with ease and then encasing the rest of the fabric around her body. He spooned her from behind as they stood. Unconsciously the Dai rested his palm on her belly rubbing in a circular motion.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he continued to hold her with her back pressed against his chest.

"Hn," he replied letting his grip loosen on her. "Come now, this Sesshomaru has to take you to see mother."

"Mother?!" Kagome shrieked. Sesshomaru visibly flinched from the loud voice. "Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting how sensitive you are."

"No matter," he replied, leering greedily at his naked mate with a thin fabric as barrier against him. The blood in his system began to rush and she could see the flicker in his eyes.

"Now, hold on a minute…" She began to back track from him. "I thought you said I have to meet your mother…."

Kagome swallowed anxiously watching her mate set her as his prey. He took his steps slowly and carefully like a panther quietly creeping up on its victim.

"EeeeEeeeePppppppp!!" was the last sound made from her lips before he quiet her with his own, laying his mate on the futon, he tugged at the towel and with one swift, easy move, he tossed it away as it fluttered like a feather. Rustling as it made its way down toward the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to post this because it's been a really long time. Sorry for the long wait. Also, it's really late so forgive me if I didn't go over the chapter thoroughly. i shall when I have a little more time. Thanks again to Nekomimimode for her love. Hope you guys enjoyed it all the same, and don't forget to REVIEW!~Ts 


	3. My dreams, our reality

* * *

.

Chapter 3

**My dreams, our reality**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The afternoon that was intended for his mate to meet his mother was interrupted by his beast interfering, when he couldn't control his reactions to being near her. He had captured her and laid her on their futon, riding them of the towel he'd wrapped around her just moments ago. His mate struggled to protest but he silenced her with his lips.

Sesshomaru broke his kiss with his mate and peered down at her.

She smiled up at him.

Her body radiating in a blissful glow, and the maternal aura that floated around her drew him in like a moth to a flame. He was once a cold Demon Lord prone to solitude and indifference. And now he couldn't comprehend why he was always so overwhelmed with romantic, gentle notions whenever he was around her.

With each passing second he spent with her, his feelings were more outlandish. He was enamored, smitten, and he couldn't find the strength or will to hide it; or keep to himself. Through the years had passed, and the intimate times that he spent with her was far and few. It still felt that he'd known her a thousand years.

He reached under her and rolled, carrying her with him so that she draped across him. Her bare breasts flattened to his chest, and her thigh was splayed across his own. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should bring her to his Mother. But at that moment he couldn't seem to concentrate on any other topic besides her. A demon and a man with so few words, he suddenly found himself wanting to speak; to say so many dear things to his mate.

"You are so beautiful, Kagome."

His appreciative gaze swept across her face, his fingers tucking the black tresses behind her ears so that her face was more prominent in his view. He lowered his gaze down toward her neck, stopping his gaze at the mark of their bond. Staring at the mating mark caused him to smile with joy. He then continued his gaze across her shoulders, and down toward the tip of her breasts.

"Have I told you that?" he continued.

"No, my Lord."

"Shame on me."

Kagome giggled; pleased her mate was opening himself to her. She was ecstatic that, with her he wasn't hiding his true feelings.

The sound of her happiness vibrated through him. His body lurched to arousal, and his cock was once more heavy with the need to be inside of her once more. She was a sight to behold with the pertness of her nipples, the raven tress between her legs. The few remnants of her bath water that lingered on her body glowed like liquid diamonds on her skin, seduced him to do such pleasurable wickedness to her.

"This Sesshomaru will do better of that, from now on."

While he was sincere she couldn't help but laugh again from the joy he brought to her heart. The sound of her voice trickling over him, like a soothing waterfall on a scorching day.

"You are good for me. You make this Sesshomaru complete." He hugged her close.

Shocked she jolted up, staring at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

Her heart fluttered and a thousand butterflies danced in her abdomen.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" She pressed her face against his chest hearing this heart beating, she cried. "I love you," she whispered, loving how open he was with her now about his feelings.

He kissed her sweetly to say he loves her as well.

She smiled as his mouth began to wander about hers, tongue flicking and licking all corners of her lips. Their tongue slowly intertwined and she impatiently fumbled to rid him of his kimono.

He helped her in her quest and eased his arms of their sleeves, his bare chest now pressing into her and flattening her taut breasts. She glided her fingers down toward his hakama and tugged at his himo straps. Sliding her hand inside and folding around his elongated staff, she squeezed and stroked him until he could not bear it anymore.

Out of the blue, she inquired, "May I look at you?"

He was hard, aroused and so ready to just thrust himself inside her heated sheath. That it took him a moment to grasp her question.

"I might not be able to control my beast, my Koi."

"Then don't," she insisted.

The times in which they were intimate with each other, had always been in the dark. The first time his beast took her, over and over, it was in the night and into the wee hours of the morning. The times he made love to her afterward were after the children had been asleep. She had never had the chance to look at him in full gloriousness that was him. Now, it seemed as though he was being presented to her on a silver platter.

"My beast is a brute lurking inside, waiting to leap out. You might get hurt."

True at that moment he was so in love, and aroused that his mind was barely within grasp. His body was floating away from Earth and he was afraid of what he could do to her and the pup inside.

"You would never hurt me, nor am I afraid of what brute resides within you known as your beast." Her voice filled with confidence and love; but also more than a comment on his sexual drives.

She was saying she trusted him with all her being. What more could a demon like him ask for? How was he ever so lucky to have acquired such a gorgeous mate? Who was now goading him beyond constraints and common sense for a mate?

He knew that she wasn't aware of how rapidly passion could spiral, and how strong his beast can take control of his mental abilities. Or how fiercely it could ravage and inflict damage on her before his cooler head prevailed.

But then again, it was his beast that had him succumbing to his lust and denial of her. It was his beast that had brought them together, and sired him two beautiful children. Perhaps his beast was more instinctive than he was.

Maybe just maybe, his beast knew better than he could ever fathom.

While he was fighting his urges, his mate had already hovered herself at his loin. Successfully she had tugged off his hakama and springing loose a hard staff Cyclop. Already drooling at the slit for her.

"May I, my Lord?" she requested, hands gently touching him.

There was something about her being so formal with him that thrilled him to no end. He wasn't unfamiliar with being addressed so formally with all his servants and the years of being Lord of the Western Lands. But to hear those words from the lips of his mate, his Miko; the soul victor against Naraku and the conqueror of his heart was….empowering beyond his imagination.

"Yes." He ground out, unable to deny her any request.

He felt so provoked, so fragile as if his body and his shaft was made of glass and the slightest touch from his mate would have him shatter into pieces. Mentally, he willed himself to control what was demanding to burst out.

As soon as she freed him completely, she stared at his shaft and froze.

"Oh my," she breathed. "I cannot fathom how it had fit into me."

Kagome smoothed across the length, measuring the girth with her fingers, flirting with the crown.

"Koi," Sesshomaru rasped and she couldn't help but smile devilishly.

Sticking her tongue out she ran it across his slit and he shuddered. He could barely breathe, let alone focus. Without realizing, he clutched his phallus and brushed it across her lips. "Open for me, Koi." He pleaded. "Take me in your mouth."

"Yes, my Lord."

She couldn't understand herself for being so formal with him. But with all the respect she'd always had for him, she could only condone that it was fitting. A man of his stature and a demon of his pedigree, she should not address him otherwise.

Slowly she eased over the blunt end.

With the instant touch, he flexed and she was so hot for him. She felt so smug she could so easily arouse a Demon such as himself. She took him in a little deeper, her tongue playing along the length of his shaft while her mouth surrounded his thickness. Stretching her lips to the fullest, the feeling was unfamiliar to her and causing her jaw to be uncomfortable. But she pressed on, sliding him a little more into her hot mouth.

Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to deflect his focus. He tried to think of things less stimulating so that the glorious moment of him being in her mouth would last. But alas, he was just too stimulated. Grabbing her by the upper arm, he jerked himself out of her mouth and pulled her up. She couldn't comprehend his abrupt move.

"Was I not pleasing?"

"No Koi," he replied with barely controlled breath. "On the contrary, you're too pleasurable," he laid her beneath him, and positioned himself at her center.

His hands were everywhere, as he propelled her arousal up and up. His desires for her escalating in proportions he didn't think existed. She was on the verge of combusting, her ardor at a fever pitch when he stroked his blunt crown across her.

"Oh, my Lord," She was unaware of how aroused she was until that second.

"You are so perfect for me. Always so willing, so ready." He clutched her thighs and splayed them even wider.

"Oh, my Sesshomaru, my love, please…" she whispered. "Stop tormenting me."

"You're so damned sweet," he lunged forward, as if it was his first time with her.

She was tight and unrelenting but his rod insistent and determined.

He broke through, plunging to her womb.

She cried out his name and he kissed her. Her anatomy once again adapted to his girth and she welcomed him into her. He flexed, planted deep inside of her. Kagome joined in as she met him thrust for thrust, her hips working with his in a precise rhythm.

Waves after waves of excitement and ecstasy built. And with him embedded so deep within her womb, the surge was more powerful. Her orgasm resonated through her, and as her inner muscles reacted and clamped itself around him. The pressure of it bringing him to his own release.

The Demon Lord pushed into his mate, once, twice, again, and his seed rushed out. His cock throbbed and vibrated bursting like the drums of a heartbeat as his milky cum spilled into her womb. She sighed with bliss, wrapping her legs tightly around him. She was more overwhelmed than she could ever imagine and a sprinkling of tears of happiness dribbled down her cheeks. She brought him an odd joy and he couldn't bear that she was unhappy. He sought to find the right words to make her smile.

"My miko, my Koi," he whispered as he continued to pump his seeds into her. "My little beauty, how glad I am that you are all mine!!" he said as he finished himself into her and then collapsed on top of her. Breathing like he had been in a thousand battles and ran a million miles. She wholeheartedly embraced him into her welcoming arms.

Moments passed and he rolled off her, and then snuggled next to her. He covered them with a blanket, and she rested with him and within seconds drifting into a nap. Her body worn out from their mating, and the pup now growing within.

Which she still had no knowledge of.

He smiled, watching her sleep and he began to study her without her being embarrassed or shy. Not that she often was, but the luxury of just being able to observe his mate in her sleep, carrying his pup was a blessing. He knew the weeks and months ahead would be arduous and weary, and moments like this would be rare.

In sleep, she looked even younger than she normally did. She was happy as she smiled while dreaming. He began to ponder what it must feel like for her to be with him.

What had given her the hints to surrender to him and offer him a chance to love?

How had she loved an indifferent demon such as himself so unconditionally where none had?

He wondered what her life was like in her own world, and what she enjoyed doing. He concluded that where she lived, she was surrounded by love. Love of her family and friends who built the confidence and strong woman that was so full of love that she had enough to offer him. He was grateful for that.

Her slumber deepened and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. As if she knew, she smiled wider though she didn't stir.

"I love you, my Koi." He whispered, and sneaked off the mattress, hurriedly clothed himself and left the chamber.

Whilst she slept, he had matters of his land to tend to as well as doctoring up documents to guarantee his son his rightful place as heir to the Western Lands. Sesshomaru knew that upon his return to the West with a human Miko as his mate, there will be a lot of disagreements and qualms about her right of the title as Lady of the West as well as his childrens' right as Heirs.

He vowed that his mate would only know happiness and his children only experience what he had lacked as a pup growing up. Between an aloof, self-absorbed Dam and an overwhelmed Sire. Sesshomaru had always thought that's how life was supposed to be with families. Distant, well-disciplined and bred for ruling. Now, his mate had shown him another world. A world where families blossom with love and affection, something he never realized existed within himself.

As he walked down the halls he realized that he still had yet to see his ward and introduce her to his pups. He knew that, upon meeting the pups she will be thrilled.

.

...............~...............~IN LOVE Chapter 3 ~~~My dreams, Our reality............~...............~...............~....................~

.

Outside the mid afternoon sun shone brightly across the field as the demon lord walked with ease over the massive garden. His mother had left as he anticipated after an hour with his pups.

With Enaiyeu.

He wondered what the little thing had done to chase his mother away, and if Enaiyu had talked her ear off.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the possibilities.

They were trailing after him as he moved deeper into the gardens toward his ward and retainer. Enaiyeu behind him was getting a piggy-back ride from her brother Touga. Who also moved with ease behind his Father.

As he neared he could hear Jaken blabbing nonsense again. He could see Rin, perched up on her favorite rock, which he had his servants smoothed out almost like a chair for her. Beside her she had a basket of wildflowers which she was busy making into a garland.

"Yes, Master Jaken," she spoke with very little interest or sincerity.

She was looking down at her project, Jaken had his back toward the group and no one was the wiser from his impending approach.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru's monotone voice started the little imp and he frantically turned around. Klutzy he tripped on his own clothes and fell over.

A giggle escape from behind Sesshomaru's back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. In her excitement she did not hear the sound of Enaiyeu giggling from behind her Lord's back.

"Rin, you are well?" Quietly, he inquired.

"Yes, milord." She answered thoroughly happy her Lord had been concerned about her well being.

Then again, hadn't he always been concerned about her? A young teenager in the Edo period, she was almost at a good age to be married and start her own family. However she had no intentions, nor thoughts of such affairs.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but developed feelings for her Lord. Feelings she knew was forbidden. Rin harbored no dreams of ever being with her Lord as anything else other than a father/daughter relationship. But his presence called to her, and the way he cared for her was something no one had ever done for her.

Her meeting him, then being saved by him that day changed her life and faith. It was the only extraordinary event that had ever transpired to cheer her dull, dreary existence, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel the feelings she felt. Through the years the young girl had also mastered her Lord's stoic behavior and demeanor – hiding her feelings for him too well for anyone to detect.

When Jaken had finally made it on his stubby feet they saw that their lord was not alone. They both found themselves staring into not one, but three set of gorgeous golden eyes glimmering at them. Enaiyeu wore a big smile on her face while InuTouga stood firm and still. Shocked from the sight, Both Jaken and Rin stood frozen like statues, their mouth agape.

Finally Jaken ran to his master exclaiming excitedly.

"Milord! I had not known you had other siblings other than InuYasha!" halfway toward his destination, he halted as his master's eyes were narrowed and glaring at him. The little imp cringed in fear.

Rin stifled a giggle thinking _'he never learns' _as she watched her Master Jaken began to stutter and mumble his explanations.

"Enaiyeu, InuTouga," he called to his children. "Come forward."

They did as they were told, coming out from behind the great Demon Lord and presented themselves in front of the young girl and the imp. Both gasped from shock and curiosity at the sight of the two InuYokai children.

"This is my ward, Rin."

"Hello, Rin." The twins greeted in unison.

"Rin"

"Yes, milord."

"From now on, you are in charge of Enaiyeu and InuTouga, and you are to look over them." The Demon Lord advised.

"Yes, milord…"

"Rin," the young girl looked up to meet her Lord's eyes. "You must know that they are my pups and Lady Kagome's children." Rin was shocked but excited, swallowing her disappointment. Jaken's world began to spin and he felt his knee giving out on him, and he fell over from terrible shock. "I trust that you will keep a good eye on them."

"Of course, milord." She answered, looking at the beautiful InuYokai children, but her jumbled sentiments careened between sorrow and elation.

Jaken finally recovered.

"That wench? Your mate?!! How can that be??!" Sesshomaru's whip sent him flying across the field. The stars were circling around his head as he laid there dizzily.

_'I really need to learn to keep my beak shut,' _he thought.

"I will watch them with my life, milord. You can count on me."

"I trust you will." He peered down at his kids "Pups."

"Yes Father." InuTouga replied while Enaiyeu was busy chasing after a butterfly.

"You will obey Rin and behave around her."

"Yes father!" The young girl jumped up and down as she answered.

With a nod, he began to walk away from the group letting them familiar themselves.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

He stopped his footsteps and turned to face his ward.

"Yes, Rin."

"Is Lady Kagome here?"

"Yes."

Rin's emotion was in limber between excitement and great despair. She'd always loved Kagome and resolved herself that if anyone was to be her Lord's mate and mother to his children, Kagome was the perfect person. But she couldn't help feeling stiffed, the fact that he had mated _another human_ – all the while _she_ had been there for him.

"May I see her, milord?"

"Soon, Rin. She is resting and as soon as Lady Kagome is well, she will come to see you. I am sure she is looking forward to that."

"Yes, milord."

"Jaken," he summoned again. "You will see to it that they are all safe."

"Y-y-yes...milord." Jaken bowed.

Enaiyeu let out a loud excited shriek as soon as her father left. She ran toward Jaken, bending over and resting her palms on her knees. "What a peculiar toad!"

"I am not a toad! My name is Jaken, you will call me Master Jaken, for I serve your father the powerful DaiYokai and I am a powerful Yokai myself – unlike a hanyou."

"What's a hanyou?" And as quickly as she was curious about the new term she was more curious about his beak. "Master Jaken, why do you have a bird's beak? Are you half-bird? Can you fly? Where are your wings?"

"You will cease your poking at my person at once!!" Jaken screeched and Rin laughed from afar.

She was glad that things didn't proceed to far from his 'hanyou' comment. Rin would hate to see the wrath of her Lord upon the toad once again. She took her new role of 'elder sister' graciously and proceeded to accomplish the task flawlessly.

"Hi Touga! My, you're so cute!" Rin commented with a smile.

"Hello, Rin-oneesan" he replied bowing formally, but she thought to have seen a slight coloring from his cheeks.

"So, what kinds of things do you like to do Touga?" The young InuYokai shrugged nonchalantly in reply.

"Do you like to play games?" Again, Touga shrugged without interest, his eyes kept keenly on his younger sibling.

Rin couldn't help but realized he was a spitting image of his father, both in looks and in personality. He was just so adorable, Rin wanted to drool from the sight of him. She maintained her composure and the temptation of kissing and pinching his round cheeks.

A quick glance over at Enaiyeu to distract herself; Enaiyeu was actively chasing after Jaken with her arms extended wanting to catch him and hug him. While the imp ran as fast as his short legs could carry him Rin could hear his screams from where she sat.

"Stop pestering me you foul child!" Rin then realized the girl portrayed a lot of the Miko's bubbly personality but at the same time a strong resemblance of her father. Suddenly Touga's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Rin-neesan, why does Master Jaken hate us?" InuTouga asked matter of factly.

"Hmm?" Surprised Rin turned to see Touga watching the interactions between Enaiyeu in a fascinated manner. "Oh, InuTouga, Master Jaken does not hate you or Enaiyeu. He's just…" She paused trying to figure out the best way to explain Jaken's lack of emotions for anyone but her Lord.

"Hates us."

"No, he's just…generally cranky. But you know," she leaned closer to Touga and whispered in his ear. "He's a real softy underneath all that harping. Shhhh, don't tell."

Rin pulled back and looked at the young boy with a wide smile. She winked and he smiled back as if they shared a special secret between them. He smiled at her.

"Rin-neesan."

"Yes, InuTouga?"

"Enaiyeu and I like to play hide-and-seek." The young Demon heir announced.

"Well, then what are we waiting for, huh?" Rin offered him a bright smile making him blush. "Let's get the other two and have them play with us!" Rin offered him her hand.

"Okay" he said taking her hand. Together they made their way over to where Enaiyeu had Jaken pinned on the ground, while she giggled at his discomfort. Rin brought the newly finished garland which she was sure will look pretty on Enaiyeu.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

The day ended with joyous laughter and little disturbances. He tried his best to do the 'tucking in' of his pups as his mate had done so many times in the past. He was not successful as Enaiyeu stared at him with an odd countenance.

Rin seeing her Lord struggle, offered to help. Singing to Enaiyeu so that she was soothed and relax, falling asleep within seconds. With a nod, Sesshomaru left his pups and ward and headed back to his own chamber where his mate was still in deep slumber.

_Two weeks, _the Demon Lord began to count the hours of having to present his mate to the Council._ How bothersome..._He glanced over at his sleeping mate. He'd thought to wake her up to feed her, but decided that she needed her rest to rejuvenate herself. He will make sure she'll eat healthy tomorrow. He climbed into bed with her and cuddled her. Whispering soothing words, and he was amazed that he would as his hand rubbed her abdomen. He wasn't given the chance to be there during her pregnancy of their previous pups, and he was shocked at the feelings that this pregnancy conjured out of him. He welcomed it with open arms and heart. He wanted to experience the full magic of it all.

"Thank you," he whispered softly in her ear then closed his eyes to rest.

.

.......~.........~IN LOVE Chapter 3 ~ My dream, our reality......~...........~................~............~.............~...................~

.

As Rin sat with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs gathering it closer to her chest she was deep in thought. She looked out at the beautiful moon illuminating the dark sky, she thought of Enaiyeu and Touga. They were beautiful children and she dared question to herself how it was that Kagome had birthed two InuYokai rather than a hanyou like InuYasha.

And honestly, when had Lord Sesshomaru mated the Miko?

Apparently it had been a long time ago seeing that the children are 'grown' but....seeing Kagome with Lord Sesshomaru together, and their children, destroyed any foolish illusions she may have had of her Lord being hers forever.

Just hers.

She shook her head, the tears that were falling flying about like a wild rain. She dared not dream that her Lord Sesshomaru would ever look at her 'that' way. But the years of traveling with him, and then staying with him at his castle, Rin had pushed the thought that he would mate a demoness away each time it arose.

She knew this was going to happen...him mating....but...but....not with any of the demoness that had stayed shortly at the castle, instead....his mate was human.

She wasn't sure if it was better or worse the fact that, that human had been the young woman she had always admired. Kagome was someone she respected, viewed as a mother a sister, and a guardian. Now that same woman had grown and become the mate of the only person who had touched her heart.

Deeply.

Rin closed her eyes and memories of her Lord Sesshomaru sacrificing everything against his will to save her with his Tensusaiga. And then abandoning his efforts to empower his Tensusaiga because she was 'in danger'...dead....entering the cold dark pits nothingness.

For a long moment a wave of nostalgia and pain pierced her and she muffled a groan of agony into her person. Rin bit down on her bottom lip to keep from wailing out loud of the pain that was consuming her. This was worse than the dark nothingness that her soul had traveled to and revived.

She knew that her Lord had cared about her, more so than anyone had cared for before. She knew that Kagome loved her in a way that an older sister would love her younger sibling. Both people were a big part of her life. Kagome gave her the love and affection that she yearned from a female mother figure. Lord Sesshomaru had given her the strength and independence to be self-sufficient. Yet, despite knowing these facts, she still felt so unloved and desolate.

Although she tried to stop herself from the ridiculous self pity party she was throwing herself, Rin couldn't help but feel the unbearable pain surging through her heart. Breaking down, she fell over in fetal position and cried. Her wails of agony so soft, she made sure, that no one throughout the castle can hear her. She sobbed until her body could not produce any more tears or feelings.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks to my wonderful beta, **Nekomimimode **as always. I also wanted to say that I KNOW Sesshomaru is **OOC** a bit, but I don't think he's really OOC because when one truly loves, and learns the meaning of love, then one's personality and life changes for the better. And that is the effect that I am going for. He's still the cold, detached, stoic Lord with everyone else but his mate and children.

With that said, don't forget to hit the review buttons. "Reviews fuel the beta" said by Nekomimimode. ^_^

* * *

.


	4. Acceptance

* * *

.

Chapter 4

**Acceptance**

**.  
**

* * *

.

The sun started to conquer the darkness of the night, grey beginning to fade as the colors creep across the horizon beneath the earth's curved rim. As the sun lifted up its head, its rays stretched out across the land. Running across the atmosphere and cascading across the green fields. The hues of the sky began to change from grey to lighter blue and slowly changing into a more vivid orange and red. Its iridescent dye reached past the sheer silk curtains, gently stroking the miko's cheek in a gentle but warming contact.

She stirred slightly, rolling over to search for the familiar warmth that was no longer there. Noticing he was no longer there she then slowly curled her body, as she continued to slumber.

It was hours later that her eyelashes slowly fluttered as Kagome awoke. She was a little groggy, and tired not realizing she'd had slept through the night. She peered out the window watching as the sun's colors shimmer in the light, and crystals shapes began to unveil in the crossing of the elements.

_How long had I been asleep? She wondered. _

The Miko had thought that it would be dark outside with the moon in the sky, and not daylight with the sun so high and warm. Surely, it should have been late afternoon and early evening? She searched her brain, rewinding and retracing what had happened before she fell asleep. She remembered that for the first time taking her mate into her mouth, and feeling his girth stretch the sides of her lips.

She recalled them making love.

How could she not? The way his touches had set her ablaze with an ardent desire and lust. He filled her pores with erotic ideas to touch, stroke and caress him. To tantalize his thoughts with the things she wanted him to do to her. His presence flushed through her veins, while he gently and carefully made love to her. She remembered he was mad with desires and passion, yet there was such a will for him to be gentle with her.

Kagome had noticed the efforts while he battled for control with his beast, doing everything to her body in a slow tender dance. She felt as though she had persuaded his emotions, feeling them burn like fire in his eyes. He took her against his sturdy frame as he rode out his passion.

Kagome arched up catching his lips. And like a flash of fireworks exploding in the sky, the passion it pierced through their bodies. She couldn't and wouldn't let go of his lips while her tongue danced erotically in the confines of his heated mouth. She was swallowing his lips like with a ferocious desire in her soul. And as she kissed him so fervently, so passionately he felt as if he had to corral her frame firmly around his - else he'd lose her to his inner hunger which seemed to grow with every brush of her touch on him.

"Oh, my Sesshomaru, my love, please..." the hoarse cries of her pleas were an echo of his own desire."Stop tormenting me."

He had moved then, the heat of his arousal brushing against her thigh. Letting her know the effects she had on him, and that he had wanted her as much as she wanted him. The knowledge aroused inside her a deeply exciting hunger, which seemed to grow with every brush of his fingertips.

The passionate demand of her kisses obliterated any caution and fear or coherent thoughts. And the heat of his passion howling, growing, and burning when he entered her deeply. There was a swift moment of pain, but then her heart beat quickly, quicker than she could ever expect. She felt her blood boiling wild as her body welcomed him into her.

She quaked, quivered, and even felt her whole body tingling - she was high on ecstasy. His heart beat matching in rhythm with the rhythm of her heart. Going faster and faster and their loins raged on, excitedly with each millisecond. When she reached her peak, it was as if she was soaring, going higher and higher on the wings of pleasure...it was so thrilling and too unbelievable for words.

Their lips continued to attack each other, and he pumped in and out of her as waves of his fluid crashed into her. He had taken her into the high heavens with his love making and she was in a state of daze.

He made love to her.

Yes Sesshomaru the cold InuYokai, Lord of the Western Lands had loved her.

Still loved her.

She needn't to hear the words from his lips.

She knew that much from the way he'd touched her, kissed her and the way his body had moved so in sync with hers. Kagome smiled as she thought of what had transpired between them over the years. From fighting him in the tomb of his sire to her falling in love with his younger half-brother or so she had assumed. Only to realize later on, how much she had loved him instead.

And he had returned her love.

Perhaps it was because of her own mental repression in denial of them never being anything, from the way he had hated humans to his cold nature. How and when she had fallen for him, she couldn't pin point , she couldn't or recall. What she did know was the fact that she never for even one second, regretted her decision that day when she found him 'in heat' in the middle of the forest. Her will and decision to give herself to him was something she will forever cherish.

While back in her own modern world Kagome had never imagined, nor did she ever held any childish foolish hopes of ever being with him again. She did not want to set herself up for disappointment, but now she realized that in her heart she had always known she would be with him one day. And without admitting to herself she had told the children that their father was sick, rather than he was dead. Or some other ludicrous story as to where he was instead of being with them.

Then her memory began to play tricks on her as she vaguely recalled her children coming to kiss her goodnight, and she had wished them a wonderful slumber.

"Strange," whispered softly. Not being able to recall if it was a dream while she was asleep or if it really did happen.

But if it had occurred then it would mean that she'd slept through the night.

Which made no sense either because how could she have slept so much??

Feeling a slight throbbing in her head Kagome stirred more roughly in her bed. And as if on cue from the noise, the servants began to spill into the room. Still unfamiliar with being catered to so intimately and carefully, Kagome blushed slightly as she rose upon her elbows finding her body lacking in strength.

"Riko, what time is it?" She asked rubbing her temple lightly from a minor throbbing.

"My Lady, it is morning." Her personal servant replied.

_Well obviously it's morning,_ Kagome scoffed in her mind. _I wanted to know what the hell time it is._

She didn't want to be such a bitch and she couldn't fathom where the attitude was coming from.

"I'm sorry to sound repetitive, but would you mind telling me, what time it is?" Kagome phrased her words consciously.

One thing she never wanted to turn into is an overbearing Lady. She'd always been a kind person and keeping the fact of her kids in mind. She gathered her thoughts and willed herself to lead by example for her children.

"Please milady, do not apologize to me, it would not mean well for me if the Lord should find out." Riko requested. "It is before high noon, milady."

_Before noon?_ Kagome pondered. _I thought I had woken up close to noon?_

"Riko,"

"Yes, milady?"

"Did I sleep through the night?" Kagome wanted some verbal confirmation of what she'd sensed last night was a reality.

"Yes, milady. His Lord, Sesshomaru, instructed us not to disturb you and your children came in to bid you goodnight. You woke up to kiss them, but you fell right back into slumber." Riko answered.

It brought a slight sorrow to her heart that she'd had missed tucking in her children for the very first time.

_So, it did happen. It wasn't a dream. I must be really tired to sleep so much_…Kagome resolved.

"Riko, do we have green tea?" Kagome inquired.

_That should wake me up, and keep me awake._ Having substituted the tea for her coffee, Kagome found she rather liked the effect much better than coffee. And it was healthier.

"Yes, milady, if you wish for it, there will be some."

"Thank you. I would like some please…"

"Gladly, milady."

Suddenly the fusama slid abruptly open and sounds of her children filled the room.

"Mommy!!" Both her children cried unanimously as they ran into her chamber, arms spread wide open.

Still propped against the cushion, Kagome smiled sweetly at her children as they rushed towards her.

InuTouga being the faster of the two reached his mother first and crawled onto the futon with her.

Enaiyeu following suit seconds later.

She welcomed them both into her arms giving them a tight squeeze, still unable to believe that she'd missed their bedtime last night.

"Oh, how I have missed you my sweets," Kagome kissed their cheeks.

"Mommy, you sleep too much," Enaiyeu complained with a cute pout.

"That's because she's tired," InuTouga shoved his sister playfully.

"Yeah, but why are you tired so much mommy? I didn't get my bedtime story last night." The young girl pouted, her soft silver hair bobbing side to side as she shook her head.

Kagome raised a maternal hand to touch the child's soft cheek.

"I am very sorry, my love. It won't happen again, I promise I will tuck you in every night from now on. And I will sing you sweet lullabies on top of your bedtime stories. Will that make up for last night?" Kagome held the girl's cheek between her palms and then kissed the tip of her nose, making the young child giggle.

"Okay mommy. I forgive you," Enaiyeu agreed. "It's going to be so much fun!!" She shrieked forcing InuTouga to cover his ears with both hands. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!!!"

"Quiet!! You're so loud!!" InuTouga warned sternly when he saw his mother flinched at the sound of his sister's high pitch.

Enaiyeu stuck her tongue out at her brother then frowned.

"Sorry, mommy."

"Shh…it's alright," She gave her son a warm 'thank-you' smile. "Mommy's fine. What is it, Enaiyeu?"

"Guess what happened yesterday?"

"Tell me," Kagome tried her best effort to match her daughter's excitement, finding it more difficult than she would have liked. She was still extremely tired for what reasons, she couldn't understand. She wondered if being at his castle and new enviroment might have required some getting used to. Like someone who'd just traveled from low grounds to high altitude too fast.

"Enaiyeu met so many people yesterday!!!"

"Did you?" Kagome watched as InuTouga slid under the cover to cuddle next to her while Enaiyeu began her frantic excitement.

"Yes!!"

"And whom all did you meet?"

"Well, first we met another grandmama, but she's nothing like our nana at home mommy. She looks just like daddy and she was very peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"Yes, she kept sniffing me. Mommy do I smell?"

"You certainly do not." Kagome was stroking her son's hair while they both listened to Enaiyeu tell her stories. "What did you do with grandmamma?"

"Well, she took us to the gardens and then she asked us all kinds of questions mommy. She wanted to know who you were and when she was going to see you. And she wanted to know where we've been because she said it was very long since she saw us and that she didn't know we existed. Mommy, how come grandmamma didn't know we existed?"

"Ummm….well," Kagome was beginning to wonder how she was going to explain the two worlds to her children.

"And mommy, how come this place doesn't have any cars or the grocery store?"

"How do you know they don't have those things Enaiyeu?" She was relieved of her daughter's rapidly spinning mind.

"Because I asked grandmamma if we could go get some Dreyer's ice cream because it's my favorite, and she didn't know what I meant. I told her we could go to Lawson's Supermarket to buy them, but she said that we don't go to the market. It was very odd. And she didn't want to play any games with us, and she kept poking at us, looking at our hair and she wouldn't stop sniffing me and Sesshie mommy!!!" Enaiyeu went on without taking breaks to catch her breath. "I don't see why she had to keep sniffing us because I had taken a bath in the morning and it was odd too. They didn't have a bathtub or any rubber duckies, all they had was some big ol' bucket. But it was fun anyways because I got to jump in it and splatter the water around, and I wasn't in trouble because no one was yelling at me to stop mommy. And then grandmamma left, and I don't know why she left while I was trying to teach her how to play Uno with the deck that I brought with me."

Kagome's head was starting to get dizzy from her daughter's rapid speech. She could have sworn if they were in Tokyo that Enaiyeu would be the perfect person at an auction from the speed in which she spoke.

"She left because you talk too much." InuTouga pointed out.

"I don't talk too much. Do I talk to much Mommy? I don't talk too much do I? You don't really think I talk too much do you mommy?"

Kagome watched as her daughter's eyes became wider than normal and the bottom lip began to turn inside out.

"Oh, baby, you don't talk too much. You're just a curious little dove that's all."

"Puppy mommy, I'm a puppy." She leaned into her mother's chest for comfort as InuTouga rolled his eyes.

"You're so melodramatic Enaiyeu."

"Mommy!!!" Enaiyeu wailed.

"Inu," Kagome warned softly at her son.

"Well she is!!" InuTouga defended. Kagome gave him a soft smile nodding at the little girl sniffing in her chest.

"Fine. Sorry Enaiyeu."

"For what?"

"For saying you talk too much" InuTouga said without conviction.

Enaiyeu raised her head from her mother's bosom and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Meanie." Enaiyeu muttered under her breath. Enaiyeu's eyelids rose and Kagome could see the burned unshed tears. Kagome began to stroke her hair gently, soothing her daughter. "Mommy?"

"Yes, my dove?"

"I miss Nana."

"Me too." Inu-Touga chimed in.

"I want to see her. Nana is much nicer than Grandmama even though grandmama is prettier. When do you think we can see Nana again, Mommy?" Enaiyeu's voice was becoming more whining with each words.

Kagome's heart wrenched painfully from the site of her daughter's tear-filled eyes, and from her own pain of missing her mother as well. Sometimes there were things that she wanted to consult her mother for advice but eventually surrendered to the fact that, here in Edo, was her home and none of them could ever see her family again.

She was still trying to soothe both her daughter and son with gentle touches as well as figuring out the best way to explain to them that their maternal grandmother can only be a memory from now on; when, the fusama slid open once again as Riko entered her chamber this time with a tray of tea. The fragrance engulfed the room with its enticing scent, while behind her three other servants followed with trays of food in tow.

"Milady," they all bowed.

As if the subject of their _Nana_ was never even brought up, the children slid off her and the futon as Kagome prepared herself to rise from bed.

"It smells delicious mommy!!" Enaiyeu cried, running towards the servants with trays of food. "Hi, Kanako!" she greeted the younger servant one and the girl returned her smile.

Kagome was pleased to see the children behaving and being friendly with the servants, she knew they were young and had much to learn. She wanted to make sure that no matter if they were servants or slaves, that she and her children will only see them as other beings with feelings and thoughts. Well deserving of respect…unless they prove otherwise.

She draped an extra kimono robe around her, feeling slightly chilly for whatever reason before heading towards the table. The scent of the food made her stomach growl, and for the first time since she woke up did the miko realized how hungry she was. She mouth began to water as the delicious smell of food invaded her nostrils.

Kagome stared at the variety of food set on the table in front of her. There was rice, soup, fish and so much more varieties of food.

"I cannot possibly eat all of this."

"His Lord Sesshomaru had wanted you to have much to choose from, as well as ordering us to make sure that you get healthy choices of food."

"I see," Kagome replied watching her kids looking at each other and smiling.

"We are ordered to make sure that you are to eat all of it." Riko announced.

"All of this?" Kagome splayed her hand across the trays of food across the table.

Kagome's stomach growled again, her eyes began to fool her with her stomach that she could and would eat all of it. But her mind knew better and there was no way she could eat the three full trays of food set on the table.

"Yes, Milady. Lord Sesshomaru was very specific about it." Riko replied.

"I see," Kagome nodded. "My loves, would you like some yummy food?"

"No, thank you mommy," they answered unanimously.

"Come on, Sesshie, let's go tell daddy that mommy's up!!" Enaiyeu announced acitedly.

"'Kay, I'll race ya!!" He answered then took off, Enaiyeu dashing right after his steps.

She waited until the children were a good distance away from her room before she spoke to Riko.

"Did, Lord Sesshomaru tell you why he insisted on me eating all this food?" Kagome asked, thinking why she had bothered.

Inside, she assumed that he had known her well enough to know of her personality didn't he? She wasn't one to be 'told' into doing something? He'd witness that much in their days of traveling did he not?

"No, milady and I dare not question."

"Of course," Kagome sat down and picked up her chopsticks. Of course she should have known before asking Riko.

Her mate wasn't one to explain himself to anyone, especially a servant over his mate's concerns. She was too starved to be concerned over the reasons why he had wanted her to eat the whole meal. Then it dawned on her that perhaps it was because she'd slept through the night without having dinner.

The miko smiled, as she placed a small piece of rice into her mouth. It was impossible not to feel Sesshomaru's unchanging possessiveness toward her. Or to be able ignore his domination of it through the sheer power of his personality. She had to admit, it was rather flattering even if it was not something she particularly liked or wanted in a man. But he was her man and her mate, and she couldn't be happier with that thought as she continued her brunch.

Much to her surprise, Kagome finished quite a bit of the food brought to her. She enjoyed every bit of the different tastes, the rice tasted rather sweet, and the fish was cooked perfectly. The vegetables were firm but not too hard and its seasoning was superb.

Kagome acknowledged that most if not all of the food were fresh, and the vegetables were probably from the garden. It was after all, the best time of the year for vegetables from the garden. She realized and then decided that she'd missed her own garden, it had given her something to be preoccupied with. And she rather enjoyed teaching the children the process in which the seeds grew into the plant.

The Miko decided as she ended her meal that she would greatly enjoy tending to her own garden rather than the servants and she'd speak to Sesshomaru about that. With the children so busy exploring the castle and their new lives, she felt rather lonely. Kagome began to wonder if she could ever get used to this kind of lifestyle.

She still felt a tad groggy so she called the servant for a bath expecting it to wake her up, after which she wanted to spend the day with her mate and children for some tea.

.

.

Sesshomaru scanned lazily across some of the peace treaties, reports from the years he'd been gone and other tedious matters of the lands. He disregarded the fact that his mother was pacing back and forth, ire with the fact that he had not bother to show up at the meeting yesterday. He honestly couldn't remember a time recently where she wasn't upset at him of one thing or another.

And it began to seem so inane and pointless.

Before it was her regular harping of him mating and producing a proper heir, now it was about his mate being fit to be the Lady of the Western Lands. As if someone would dare to tell him otherwise.

"This is an outrage, Sesshomaru!" She stopped her pacing to announce her anger. "Never in my wildest thoughts would I ever think that you would ever disrespect your Dam so! To think, I had waited for you and you did not even have the courtesy to tell your mother of your non-appearance! I refuse to let you disrespect me in such a manner Sesshomaru! After all, I am still your dam!"

He changed the subject. "Mother, isn't there some servants that lack your tedious torturing right now?"

Her mouth tightened into an unflattering frown. "You are too cruel to this Mother, Sesshomaru!"

"My Dam-" A knock at the door interrupted him and he growled softly.

The Demon Lord could smell the scent of his mate right outside the door and he was not ready to have his mother torture his mate this early afternoon. Kagome tapped twice on the wooden framing announcing her arrival before she slid the fusuma aside and entered his study.

"Sesshomaru I brought some-" Kagome stopped short when the sight of a glorious female DaiYokai spun around and faced her.

The woman was elegant, silver hair and crescent moon just as her mate with only one magenta stripe on her face and her own mokomoko draped across her body. Kagome thought it reminded her much of what a chincilla boa would look like the way she wore it across her elbow. Upon seeing she was being under survey, Kagome bowed gently.

"Forgive me, milord, I did not mean to interrupt," Kagome turned to walk away but stopped short when her mate called out to her.

"Mate," Sesshomaru shrugged mentally. _There's no avoiding their meeting, I suppose.  
_  
"MiLord," Kagome bowed.

Sesshomaru was quick to be by her side, lifting her from bending over. She was with pup and he didn't need her to tire her body over tedious formalities.

"Mother, this is my mate, Kagome." Sesshomaru fanned his hand up her back, all the while staring plainly at her. Before he could introduce his mother to her, the female Dai interrupted him.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little miko who has tamed the formidable killing perfection!"

"I-" Kagome blushed so hard she was stunned her body wasn't on fire.

As if not hearing his mother at all, Sesshomaru continued his introductions.

"Kagome, this is my mother. _Former_ Lady of the West of the InuGami-DaiYokai clan, Lady Tashiou."

"My Lady," Kagome bowed with a low curtsey. She was careful not to spill the hot liquid on the tray that she was still holding. "Forgive me, I did not know you were entertaining Lady Tashiou, milord. I had only brought tea for two. If you will excuse me, I would like to fetch another cup." The miko moved toward the elegant wood table to set the tray down.

"That won't be necessary. Mother was just leaving," he shot his mother a look. Which she brushed aside pretending she did not notice.

"Now Sesshomaru, don't be so rude to your dam. I had raised you better have I not?" She tilted her head Kagome's way. "I won't be so savage as to decline such an offer from your mate to stay for tea."

"Mother you do not drink tea," Sesshomaru hissed through his fangs.

Kagome stood in the room, shifting uncomfortably. Not really sure of what she was supposed to do.

"Neither do you, but that is beside the point my pup. Come now little miko, we have much to talk about."

He detested everything about the encounter, particularly his Mother's desire to make such a spectacle of the whole thing. It wasn't so hard to sense the menacing aura she had toward his mate, which she hadn't even bothered to hide.

"Yes, milady…"

"Now, you shadn't have to be so formal with me, little miko. And don't walk with such heavy footsteps. You have nothing to fear, I don't bite," she laughed playfully then. "Well, I do, but I won't bite you. Why you are now the Lady of the Western lands and I dare not ponder such thoughts." Kagome offered a forced laugh as if it were a joke they'd all enjoyed.

Sesshomaru shot visible daggers at his mother, his growl grumbled vibrating off his chest. and Once again his mother ignored him, and pretended she felt nothing or heard nothing. Kagome was quite, trying to assess the situation and how she should behave. A part of her wanted nothing more than to storm out of the room, but the softer side of her wanted to give the female Dai a chance. Perhaps there is more to her underneath, than the cold and vicious exterior.

The miko dared to hope.

"My, my my…you are truly a sight!" Lady Tashio commented lifting a hefty chunk of the miko's hair then slowly letting it fall, cascading off her clawed fingers. "It is now clear to me, how it is that you have been the one, the only one to be able to conquer my Sesshomaru's lack of an interest in bitches. Though, I never thought my Sesshomaru was one to fall for such beauty." She added under her breath before continuing with her torture. "Do advise me one thing, little miko," Lady Tashio had made a full circle around the miko, and now held her chin up with the palm of her hand. Claws now barely but dangerously prickling against the miko's neck.

The tension between them increased as she answered.

"Yes, milady?"

The crackling of two fiery auras fighting to dominate was unmistakable.

"Tell me what secrets you have used."

"Secrets?" she asked slightly confused.

"Or what black magic have you used that is so strong that you were able to subjugate my pup into mating you? Surely I had anticipated that at least you were a ningen born of nobility. Alas, you are a nobody. Not hardly worth being a slave, much less a mate to a DaiYokai Lord."

"MOTHER!" Sesshomaru paced toward his mother in fury, but at the same time stepping in front of his mate to protect her from his mother's offensive stance.

Burned, the miko lurched away, flashing the woman an angry reproachful frown. Amazing her mate with her bold nature, and shocking Lady Tashio in the process. Her fingers curled into themselves. Yet she held her cool, swallowing the ire that was rumbling within like a roiling thunder storm. This was, after all, her mother in law so she was going to at least give her as much of her respect and patience as possible. Patience which was wearing thin, faster than a heated coal melting through ice.

"I..." Kagome began to think of some reasonable retort without sounding too disrespectful.

"Tell me the secrets in which you ningen whores go about subjugating the likes of so many DaiYokai Lords?" she continued her attack.

"Excussssseee me?" The tray and its contents fell shattering the porcelain pieces like thunders howling in their ears.

And as quick as her mate had moved to stand in front of her, Kagome was quicker to move around him to meet the woman face to face. She straightened her back and met the woman eye to eye, hence stopping the Demon Lord from further attempts in his attempts to protect her.

Or perhaps he was really protecting his mother?

"You have heard me little miko, you're just a weak." She paused a moment watching the miko's face burn with anger, amusing her to no end. "Ningen of a harlot! You shall taint the DaiYokai clan of your filthy blood!"

The last sentence Lady Tashio spoke in Inu as to warn her son of the mistakes he had made. She was not convinced this human miko had born her two full-blooded Yokai.

"Mother, that is ENOUGH!" His anger sprang with ferocity of an erupting volcano.

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru" she mocked. Ignoring the warning signs her son was sending her.

Throughout her little insult, Kagome's eyes had gradually widened, and her body stiffened while she stared at the female Inu in frozen outrage. When she found her vocal chords, she was scarcely able to speak for the anger building up inside her.

"I may not be of any nobility blood, but I am no harlot, madame." Kagome flung back at the Inu in her own ancient tongue, anger superseding the shock of his mother's words that had originally caused her.

She wasn't simpering or timid as Lady Tashiou had thought. And the fact that she had understood such ancient Yokai language even though she was human, shocked the living life out of Lady Tashiou. Her intrigue in the young miko spiraled, and for the very first time in her life the Inu felt she had overstepped her boundaries. Not to mention the very ominous aura that the miko was exuding from her meager form, it had the tiny hairs on female Dai's neck standing up in fright.

"Because of my human blood, I can offer my Lord many things that you Yokais could never understand! And never will I taint your Yokai blood for I have given my mate two lovely full-blooded demon children. One of which is a son, a powerful InuYokai son. Who which will uphold his father's dignity and power more than any other bitches you have intended in the past for my Sesshomaru to mate and bed. I thank you for bearing my mate for me, but I cannot say that meeting you have been pleasant. Now if you will excuse me, my ningen self to needs tend to my children!" Kagome whipped her body around and left leaving the two Yokais standing baffled and shocked.

Sesshomaru was relieved however, that he was not caught in the middle of an actual battle between his mate and his Mother, because as strong as his mother was, he didn't doubt for a second his mate just might win.

.

.

She knew it was a vulgar little speech, but she really didn't care. She really couldn't care about anything else other than banishing from those golden eyes, with the expression which said quite plainly that she was a whore.

Kagome gave vent to her fury as she slammed the fusama shut and began to march away from the room. It was a long silence before she began to hear Sesshomaru's heated voice toward his mother. It was muffled by the distance she'd put between them and she couldn't make out what he was saying, nor did she want to come back to learn of it. She'd had enough of it for one day and she didn't wait to hear any more insults or rude retorts that her mate's mother might be saying within the room. Lifting her kimono to help her move quicker she hurried along the halls and went to look for her children.

_Oh the nerve of that woman!!!_

Kagome found it hard to swallow down her anger. Lady Touga's voice kept playing over and over in her head; a voice which held such a mockery tone and a hard inflexibility underlining her words while she disapproved Sesshomaru of his choice. Kagome had heard tales of evil mother-in-laws before but hers was a demon.

Literally.

And she wasn't going to just be some timid little woman bending over and letting the woman scare her. No she was certain that she will be a formidable adversary for the female Inu.

Stopping a moment to recollect herself, Kagome inhaled deeply before continuing her search for the children. She must not let them see the anger that was welling inside of her. After a few long deep breaths, Kagome picked up her kimono once more and made her way toward the large open space; realizing one thing she did long for was a pair of sweats to walk around in. Of course even if she had brought one with her, she could not wear it for it was not appropriate for the 'Lady of the West' to dress in such odd manners. Being within 'royalty' isn't all that it's crack up to be, she realized with annoyance.

Before she could spot them, Kagome could hear the sound of Enaiyeu laughing and the long ago familiar yelp of Jaken. The miko shook her head in disapproval knowing that whatever it was Jaken was fretting about, no doubt it was Enaiyeu's doing. From the day she was born the young girl had always been a handful.

Coming around a bend, she caught sight of them playing in the Eastern side. Past the main bailey and over by the field where about twenty yards would lead them toward the moat protecting the castle. Though it served as a defensive purpose, Kagome liked to look upon it as a nice little lake, something to gaze upon on a warm summer's day. Kagome's heart stopped while she stood, watching her children playing with a teenage girl in a simple but beautiful light blue kimono. Her black hair held back lazily with a pair of hair chopsticks and an image so familiar yet so new she had to stare for a while before recognizing who it was.

"Rin?!" Kagome questioned softly but the excitement made her heart beat in a happy tune to see the young girl.

It was a pleasant surprise for her seeing the little girl, who had grown into a beautiful young woman. When she was last with Kaede in her village, she had been informed that Rin no longer reside there. That the young girl had returned to the land of the West a year after staying in the human village, and Kagome had missed her terribly. Slowly she began her walk toward the small group gathering around while they played.

The children were chasing each other around while Rin was perched on the grass on her stomach watching them as they played. A few servants stood nearby in case certain things were required.

Rin marveled at the strength and speed of the two young pups. A wide smile spread across her face as she imagined her Lord when he was young running around like that. But she realized that his childhood was probably not this jovial. Rin wondered what had happened, how he was to have made him become such a silent, stoic man.

Footsteps rushing toward her made the young girl turn her head over her shoulder to see who was approaching. A familiar face with a broad smile approaching made her heart flipped with excitement then clenched in agony.

Kagome.

_No, Lady Kagome now_, she nodded bitterly to herself.

Rin scrambled to her feet, wanting to match the excitement written across her Lady's face. Kagome practically threw her person against Rin wrapping her arms about the young girl in an asphyxiating hug.

"Rin!!!" she cried out. After a long squeeze, she let go and grabbed the young girl by her shoulders. "It's so good to see you here! I've missed you so much!!"

"I've missed you too Kag….I mean, Lady Kagome." Rin corrected herself offering a bow.

"No, no, no, Rin. Just Kagome. Please, don't be so formal with me. You are like a sister to me and I couldn't bear for you to speak to me like that. Let's just be ourselves like we used to in the past, hmmm?"

"Yes, mila…I mean, yes, Kagome." Rin smiled.

She couldn't help but love the miko and for all the jealousy that she had, the respect and admiration she had for the woman trumped those nasty feelings away. How many times had the miko pleaded for her life? Saved her? Cared for her?

She realized that perhaps she might never get over the fact that Kagome had mated her Lord. But she knew that with the two people together now, they were the closest thing she could come to for a mother and father.

"How are you?" Kagome asked, ignoring the two pups ganging up on Jaken while he screeched and screamed 'foul mongrels' at the children. He was harmless enough, and they were harmless enough.

Rin felt reluctant to answer any questions or to speak with Kagome, because of the guilt she still felt from last night. Her emotions were swaying between hate and love.

"I am well, and you milady?" Then catching a glimpse of the mating mark on Kagome's neck, a wave of jealousy tore through her. That was followed by an irrational surge of anger, about the fact that she should feel that way about the miko.

"Oh, Rin. It's alright, you'll get used to calling me Kagome again. I am just ecstatic to see you here."

"I am happy to see you as well, milady."

Kagome stopped looking at the young girl in front of her who had now become a young woman, old enough for marriage and family in Edo Japan. There was a disdain look on her face, as if somehow she was purposely goading Kagome into anger by continuing to be so formal.

"Rin, is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

Rin realized that the miko was a smart, shrewd kind of woman; and she wondered if her face and body language had given away her buried emotions of the miko.

"Everything is fine, milady."

"Why don't you want to call me Kagome like you used to? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No!!" Rin exclaimed, somewhat nervous but at the same time indifferent to what the miko might think of her. "It's just that…." She paused trying to find the perfect way to convey her thoughts without giving away her deepest inner secrets of her own feelings.

Kagome eyed her tenderly while she waited for Rin to speak.

"It's just that, you are a Lady now, and I find it disrespectful to address you otherwise."

Kagome noticed that she had been taught quite a bit of nobility etiquette since she'd stayed at the castle. She had an aura of an eloquent orator, her demeanor was of high nobility. And if Kagome didn't know any better, she would have assumed that the young girl was trying to show her up.

"Rin, this is all very new to me. I have never expected something like this to ever happen."

_Then you shouldn't have mated my lord, or slept with him_. Rin thought bitterly.

"But this is where Sesshomaru belongs and for the sake of the children, I am learning to cope with the surrounding as well as the formality of it all." Kagome gave a nervous laughter.

It had been about 4 years since she'd last seen Rin and even though she was in front of the girl now, it felt as though she was closer to her in the times apart than the young woman standing next to her. Rin had been like a younger sibling to her, and Kagome couldn't pin point why it was that she was sensing such distance between her and the girl.

Then Kagome realized that Rin was just in her mid teens.

_Fourteen years old, if I remember correctly._ Kagome thought to herself while they continued to walk along side each other.

The miko decided that with her growing hormones it was probably hard for Rin to cope with the mixture of emotions and weird bodily functions.

Kagome recalled vividly the first time she had her period.

Her body had matured earlier than most girls, and when she'd gone to use the bathroom and noticed the blood on her underwear. She'd screamed bloody murder that she was dying. Her mother had rushed in minutes later, laughing after she realized that her daughter had gotten her first period.

She was hysterical, angry while she watched her mother had a good laugh at her expense while she still didn't understand what was happening. She was convinced that her mother had hated her so much that the woman was happy to see her die. Why her mother had hated her to that point she couldn't fathom at the time.

Of course, when Mrs. Higurashi had finally gathered herself together, she'd carefully explained to Kagome the plumbing works of a female. It had baffled her and confused her until she had sex education at school did she find the concept to be somewhat normal.

Now, as she walked alongside Rin, she could sense the young girls body changing preparing itself for the monthly visit. And a surge of sympathy bombarded her senses. The miko realized that being in a place where she was surrounded by nothing but demons, no one to call 'mom' and no female figure explaining to her the process of a woman's body must have been extremely difficult for the girl. She realized that Rin was just as lonely for another female companion as she was.

"Let me go you vile mongrels!!" Jaken screamed , drawing both of the girls attention toward the children and the imp.

Kagome and Rin exchanged looks before both bursting out in violent laughter as Jaken had been bombarded with flower wreath in his hair, tons of pink ribbons from head to toe. Somehow Enaiyeu had gotten a hold of her lipstick and Jaken's lips were plastered in bright red and same red shadows over his eyes.

"Oh master Jaken, you look sooooo puuuurrrtttyyyy!!!" Enaiyeu exclaimed and InuTouga fell over laughing at the imp along with his mother and new-found elder sister.

"I have never been so disrespected in my entire life!!!" Jaken thrust about tearing bows and flowers off his body. "You little mongrels will pay for this! I am going to have both your bottoms swatted until you can't sit anymore!!" he threatened without conviction.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Sesshomaru's cold voice brushed over them and Jaken's pants went wet. He had just been caught threatening to beat his master's children, the imp could only imagine what kind of wrath he'd put upon himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed with the same enthusiasm whenever she saw her Lord.

Sesshomaru gave her a gentle nod of acknowledgement.

"Milord," Kagome bowed, smiling brightly at her mate.

"I-I-…" Jaken stuttered. "We were playing a game, milord" Jaken lied. Hoping, praying the others wouldn't blow his cover.

"Daddy!" Enaiyeu, threw herself against her father's leg and hugged him tight. "I missed you daddy. Enaiyeu wish that daddy would spend more time with her." The little girl pouted.

"Enaiyeu, don't pester your father," Kagome chided.

"No matter," Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively.

His voice held no emotion, but deep down Kagome knew that he was soft as cheese for his daughter. Milord, what am I going to do with you? She thought silently as she gave him a soft smile.

"Kagome, come" the demon lord motioned for his mate to follow him. "I should like to speak with you on a few matters."

"Yes, milord." She answered, knowing it would probably be something concerning the council or his mother. "Enaiyeu and InuTouga, please be nice to Master Jaken and behave."

"Yes Mommy!" they both replied in unison.

"Rin," Kagome turned to the young girl.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could spend some time later?"

"I would like that," Rin smiled.

Kagome gave her a nod before turning around to find that Sesshomaru had already walked ahead and she began to follow her mate.

Rin watched as the miko walked behind her Lord, a picture of confidence and happiness. Her head was held high, her stride strong – even in her kimono, her long dark tress blowing out breezily behind her.

She had noticed a different glow and aura of her Lord when he came to see his mate and children. It was different from that that she had experienced through the years of being near him. And then it dawned on her that the past four years she had noticed her Lord's behavior even more cold and distant than before. Yet, when he had returned recently he changed completely. It was almost as if she was watching a new person.

If she could she would even say that her Lord was 'happy'.

Yes, happy.

And there isn't anything in the world that Rin would do to change that for her Lord, even if it meant that she had to suffer with an unrequited love. And For she had loved her Lord so deeply that his life had become like her own.

His happiness was her happiness.

Now she set him free from her heart so that she too, could find her own happiness.

Her Lord, the savior of her life, the sunlight through her dark clouds, was finally happy. With that knowledge Rin stood and watched as the two figures began to shrink and the loud laughter of the children behind her touched her heart.  
_  
__My Lord, through the years you have given me the courage to be all that I can. You have given me love and protection when no one else had cared for me. And although my tears will continue to flow steadily into the night, I know you will never be mine. I must now let you go, but I will forever be your little Rin and you will always and forever be my very first love._

_I love you, Lord Sesshomaru……_

With a smile, she whipped her body around toward the children and roared. "I am going to get you, and I am going to tickle you until you are purple!!" She cried out as she began to chase the two young Inus around, knowing they had purposely slowed down for her to catch them.

.

* * *

~Ts&Neko....


	5. Tides of change Part I

* * *

.

Chapter 5

**Tides of Change**

(part I)**  
**

.

* * *

Kagome followed her mate, treading softly from behind into the warm Spring sunshine. She let her thoughts wander as to what he wanted to talk to her about.

Perhaps she had upset him because she had been rude to his mother?

Had she become such a horrible person?

_I wonder how horrible I looked when I was screaming my head off at her……_  
_  
'You never look horrible, dear mate. And whilst you spoke to Mother, you were beautiful and you've proven yourself to her.'_

Kagome stopped abruptly, shocked that he had read her thoughts.

"You're in my head!!" She protested loudly.

Sesshomaru paused briefly before turning his head over his shoulder. Kagome caught a small devilish grin on his face and then he was right in front of her...startling her _again!_

"I promise I won't be unless I need to."

"Oh yeah? Well, what other tricks do you have up your sleeves that I don't know about?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Only little ones that will please you." With that he gathered her into his arms and took off on his cloud, before she could challenge him further. He was taking her to a surprise that he had for her.

Sesshomaru knew that she was going to like it......besides, he figured she needed it.

.  
.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

.  
Sesshomaru took his pups across the large garden, made too resemble an extensive open pasture. He had always hated to confines of small spaces that felt like walls caging him in, so the garden had been built to his likings. A sanctuary for him to relax and as he strode in its faux forest and large fields his children eagerly followed. He had picked out an area for them and settled himself against a large trunk, watching the two little ones run around the open floral range.

"Tougie! Look at all these pretty flowers!! Mommy would love them!" Enaiyeu cried excitedly. "Come on, help me pick them!"

"Boys don't pick flowers." Inu-Touga responded in a cool "macho" tone.

Enaiyeu stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, be that way, they are for mommy poop head!"

"I'm not a poop head!" Inu-Touga protested with indignation of being called such a name.

Obviously he now felt that as the heir to the Western Lands, which he had already taken the role extremely serious for a three year old. He cannot be called by such a name - even if it was by his sibling.

"Are too!" Enaiyeu's voice was mocking which began to irritate the young Inu.

"Am not!"

"Too!!" Enaiyeu was giggling by now. Her brother was so easy to roust.

"NOT!!" He was now almost roaring his dismissal.

"Fine" she huffed turning her attention back to the flowers. "If you don't want to be a poop head then help me make something pretty for mommy. She's sick you know."

"She's not sick. She just smells funny." Inu-Touga muttered under his breath.

"That's because she's sick!"

Inu-Touga let out a sigh wondering why he even bothered sometimes with his sibling was beyond him.

So with lazy fingers he began to help her pick some of the blooms for their mother. And as the first few were gathered into Enaiyeu's small hands to make a tiny bouquet, he couldn't help but smile knowing that his sister was right. The flowers _would_ make their mom very pleased.

The wind rustled by them as time moved slowly forward and Enaiyeu ran toward her father, whose eyes were closed while his head tilted toward the sky.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Look at what we made for mommy!" She screamed then flung her entire tiny little body onto his chest, knocking the air out of him.

Inu-Touga casually followed his sister in small steps, laughing slightly when he heard his father gasp from the sudden and surprised intrusion by the young girl.

The DaiYokai was shocked when numerous scents were shoved into his face almost choking him from the overwhelming mixture.

"Do you think mommy will like it daddy?" She smiled proudly at her creation.

Finally recomposing himself, Sesshomaru picked her up by the waist and settled her onto the ground in front of him. His eyes calmly lowered to the bundle of half squished flowers in her hands, and then he looked up at her beaming face.

"She will enjoy them, yes" The DaiYokai answered his daughter softly.

There were things that humans - women, his mate - enjoyed that he couldn't understand, but nevertheless, there was an urge to please her. To always keep her happy, and perhaps to make up for the years lost. So he wanted to know more of what his mate would like so that he can fulfill them.

"Tell me, Enaiyeu"

"Uh-huh daddy?" She answered staring at the blooms and absentmindedly picking the petals off of the stems one by one.

Sesshomaru found her action peculiar, after all hadn't the flowers been picked for his mate? Yet seeing the large grin on her face, he made no attempt to stop her as each of the petals descended gracefully from her fingers onto the grass.

"What does your mother enjoy doing?" he asked.

"Showering" Inu-Touga answered as he plopped down next to his sister, shoving her shoulder in jest.

"Hn?"

"He said _'showering'_ daddy," Enaiyeu giggled.

She caught sight of a small lady bug in the blooms and was following it carefully with her eyes, her tongue licking her lips as if she were hungry.

"Showering..." he repeated softly his eyes began to fade into the distance.

"Yep, Mommy would stay in the shower for hours when she takes one." Inu-Touga sighed remembering the numerous times he sat with his back to the bathroom door. Waiting with a puzzle in his hands, for his mom to come out and play with him.

"Like the rain...?" Sesshomaru said distantly.

"Yeah, the shower is like the rain!! It's so fun to play in!! Mommy doesn't let us shower because she says we make a lot of mess and get the bathroom alllllllllll wet when we do. So we only get to take baths." For the first time, Sesshomaru saw his daughter take a short breath as she pouted but just as quickly she began to speak again. "But I like the shower more, because it's fun and it's just like the rain only better because it's not so cold. Brrrrr..." Her short silver hair swayed from side to side as she shivered playfully. "And mommy doesn't let us play in the rain because she's worried we will catch cold even though_ I_ neeeeevvvvver get sick." Enaiyeu's eyes were wide and blinking rapidly as she spoke.

Sesshomaru could feel his eyebrows twitch in dizziness and incomprehension. She _must _get this from her mother's side he thought.

No one he knew spoke this much!!!

As if sensing his father's confusion over Enaiyeu's rapid firing of words, Inu-Touga furrowed his brows together then asked. "You don't know what a shower is," he paused narrowing his eyes at his Sire. "Do you father?"

"This Ses..." Before he could finish his daughter had already rolled over laughing hysterically, not paying any mind to the flowers that she was now crushing.

"How can you NOT know what a shower is daddy?!!" The little girl asked as if he was supposed to know everything there was to know of a world he'd never witnessed. The DaiYokai wasn't so sore with her until his son joined in on the laughter, mocking him of his lack of knowledge of the time they came from.

"A shower is..." Inu-Touga began after he had finished joining his sister in the hysterical laugh, to explain to his father the plumbing work of modern day technology. The DaiYokai was able to comprehend some of the things; however he had to see what they had in Edo Japan that could be equivalent to this modern day 'shower'. Then it dawned on him, when his son said it resembled a waterfall...but a waterfall that is warm? Now that was the challenge.... but still he had the perfect place in mind to take her to enjoy this ....'showering'.

.

END FLASHBACK...

.

* * *

.

The demon Lord settled them into a small clearing in a flourishing forest, the weather was still warm and the sun glimmered its few rays through the gaping of the leaves. Kagome felt a bit queasy from the short 'flight' on his Yokai cloud, yet not really sure why she should be. Not even an ounce of suspicion that she was with child. Kagome proceeded to believe that perhaps her mate's speed was much faster than that of Kirara or InuYasha, being that he was an Inu.

_'That's probably it'_ the miko concluded wondering if her thoughts and personal feelings would ever be hers and hers alone.

She waited and looked up to him to see if he would say something in response. But he only began to walk ahead and she couldn't tell from his demeanor if he was purposely not responding mentally to her, or if he really hadn't read her thoughts just then.

Gently exhaling, Kagome once again followed her mate through the woodland. If she was curious as to where they were heading to, she made no attempt to ask him. It was as if she trusted him completely as to wherever he would lead her. There was no other explanation for the two of them to have manifested such a strong a bond in such a short period of time together, but they had.

This pleased him greatly.

.

It could have been hard but his will power was nothing to be tested, as he took _extremely _tiny steps so that she could catch up. Though it made him feel as if he was walking in slow motion, he didn't mind in the least. Sometimes he wondered though, if she knew just how much she meant to him. That he was far more 'affectionate' and loving toward her than he would with any other living being - demoness or human alive. He wasn't sure how to behave around her at times, and he wondered what it was she was seeking or needing. Often it had made him feel guilty that he wasn't freer or more open with her. But despite the affection he felt for her, there was always a shadow of reserve between them. It was his fault he knew, because he had never been one to be warm and fuzzy. But that he resolved he would slowly rectify.

For her he would change.

.

"Kagome," he called to her as they continued to make their way toward their destination.

There was something about the way he said her name, something she couldn't explain but it sent shivers down her spine. Perhaps it was because of the millions of times that he'd addressed her as '_miko_' had seem so impersonal and distant. To hear him say her name aloud now was like another confirmation that she was someone deeply close to him. She could remember the many times she was so jealous of little Rin being address by him by her first name while he still would call her 'miko'.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-dono?"

"How did you learn the Inu language?" His voice was gentle carrying a curious tone, not inquisitive.

"Oh…." Her face flushed pink, while her heart beat proudly… "It was during the time we were apart. I was carrying….our pups," her face flushed brighter, slightly blushing from memories of their first times together. "My grandfather had found some ancient scrolls in our Shrine because…well, in my time, it wasn't normal to be pregnant with er….a demon's offspring…or offsprings, rather; and for whatever reason, I seemed to pick it up rather well...and it stuck." Her gentle shoulders rose and fell softly with a shrug.

"I see…" He seemed deep in thoughts trying to piece together how it was that a human could learn the Inu tongue so well. She had to be the very first human he knew to ever speak Inu. Perhaps in her time the knowledge of the Inu language was an everyday occurrence. "Tell me about your time Kagome."

"What do you want to know?"

"Is the Inu language spoken there often?"

Kagome giggle quietly. "There are many different languages in my Era Sesshomaru-dono. However, your Inu tongue is a lost language that very very few people, if any possess. Like Latin to the English language, the Inu dialect gives roots to a lot of modern Japanese speech. But in my time no one speaks it - or even knows of it."

He remained quiet he didn't know what else to ask, for he knew so little of the world she came from. And though her answers were detailed and clear, it was still hard to grasp the concept of a world where no demons existed. It was hard for home to comprehend that his race along, with the rest of the Yokais will have perished through time. He found it astonishing to fathom that humans could be so strong to survive through the ages, yet the Yokais ceased to exist through time -even though they were as close to immortals as any living thing could be.

Befuddled, he found himself speechless.

His mind was in shambles but somehow his lips suddenly found a matching voice.

"Do you miss it?"

"I should lie to you, but yes. I do miss it" he stopped walking let her catch up to him. Once she was beside him he touched her hand, trying once more to imagine the world she lived in.

He could imagine her bubbly-fierce attitude as she pranced around in that ridiculous but oh so tantalizing outfit. If his hakama weren't as loose as it they were, he would be staring at the outlining shape of the hard-on he'd gotten from just thinking about her in that outfit. He stared morosely into the distance, ashamed to look at her face. Commanding his mind to focus, Sesshomaru made his voice to be as normal 'stoically' as he possibly can.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru could do better to accommodate your comfort."

"It isn't that, Sesshomaru-dono. It's just I do miss my mom, my grandfather, and sometimes I wonder how Souta is doing."

"Souta…" he whispered softly.

"He is my younger brother." She quickly announced. Then her chest rumbled softly from an amused laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, you are my mate. We have two children," _soon, three he thought silently_. "But it seems though we don't really know much about each other."

"I do not agree."

"No?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Hmm…care to explain?" she was smiling now at him, curiosity was her nature so naturally, she was anxious to know what he had meant.

"This Sesshomaru knows much about you. True, I may not know about the world in which you came from, nor the families and friends you may have, but I know _you_. And that is what matters to me."

"But.."

"I am sorry I do not understand your feelings nor do I know how to comfort you with regards to the absence of your families, for we do not have a mutual knowledge of that."

"Now, it's my turn to disagree with you no-kimi." She didn't give him enough time to question her instead, his mate continued on. "You like to think that you are cold and you don't care for the family you have had, like InuYasha or your mother. And perhaps it is true that you have very little patience for, InuYasha but you are a protective brother when the time calls for it. It is different with you and I, how we behave around our brothers, but deep down, we both care and we both love them just the same. And you do know how I feel about my family. I can sense it from you, your concerns Sesshomaru."

She took his hand between her palms and looked deep in his eyes.

"My family loves me and they want what is best for me, especially for the children. They need their father Sesshomaru, and a home where they are not discriminated upon. They cannot have that in my time. If you are impatient with humans in this world, you cannot imagine the ignorance they have become in the future. They fear what is different. They hate what they cannot understand and from the fears and hatred, they hunt to rid themselves of the difference. Inu-Touga and Enaiyeu can never find happiness in my time. It is not a sacrifice for us to be here, but rather this is exactly where we belong – with you."

He pulled her to him with a single tug, his mouth dropping ruthlessly to cover hers. His chest was hard, his hands locking her to him at head and waist. Their brush of conversational intimacy must have aroused him, she thought and a sound broke in her throat. Being close to him seemed to raise her temperature, as he must have reacted the same way because the ridge of his loins was firm. His tongue slid between her lips, slowly this time, stroking and sucking hers, making the kiss a dance of dominant-persuasion.

She held him close because she could not help it for more reasons than one. Her knees were shaky and without her grip on him, she would collapse.

Usually, he would have loved to ravage her body right there and take her how he wanted to, but at the moment he didn't want to be distracted from why he had brought her to the forest. He could hear it, the sound of the water running through the rocks, conducting a steady soothing lullaby. He had found this place a while ago, and had thought of her once or twice while bathing in it. But now he realized that it would be a nice 'gift' for her, to be able to soak in an _actual_ hot springs. This one in particular had a waterfall that was heated by a nearby volcano, giving her the perfect bath...and shower.

.

.

"This is it." Sesshomaru gave her a soft tug and she stumbled forward. Kagome gasped with eager happiness when she caught sight of the spate of water cascading over rocks to bubble frenetically down miniature rapids.

The sight was beautiful like a dream conjured up by some wonderful artist and brought to life. "It's beautiful Sesshomaru-dono!" his mate remarked breathlessly.

"It will be a nice soak for you. I know the water at the castle is not the same as a natural hot spring. And the water cascading and falling over those rocks are warm; it will relax your muscles. This is as close to a shower as this Sesshomaru is able to provide."

He had found out one of her favorite things to do and her mate had gone through the trouble of finding such a place for her!!! She was far too emotional to express her gratitude.

Kagome was at a loss for words and didn't say anything, as she stared at his gift to her. Not even bothering to ask him, what made the waterfall warm; she only looked at him with admirable eyes that made his body burn. His mouth hardened as it went dry. Sesshomaru dragged his eyes away, overcome by the same sensation of weakness he had experienced just minutes ago. It was with great effort that he was able to manage to turn his head away from her piercing eyes as not to be distracted. A part of him wanted to climb into the spring with her and do things to her lovely body, but he wanted to be on guard in case anything should disturb her. With efforts he willed his urges to subside then turned toward his mate again.

"Let me help you," he told her laconically. "It will save you time fussing with your clothes and more time to enjoy yourself."

"Will you come with me?" Kagome whispered, shivering suddenly at the thought of holding his body to hers in a warm soak.

"No, I will keep watch. To make sure that no one disturbs your soak."

"Oh," Kagome made no attempt to show her disappointment as she felt his fingers behind her and undoing her Obi. Her Kimono fell loose shortly after the obi was untied, and she was now standing in front of him with nothing but her juban on.

A familiar feeling quivered to life within her as Sesshomaru studied the vulnerable length of her legs through her juban. Even though she knew he'd seen her naked many times over, yet somehow...his golden eyes darkened slightly making her shiver. That untamed, so overwhelmingly maleness of him caused a frisson of excitement prickling across her skin. She wondered if the years of pent-up lust for him, was catching up to her faster than she could absorb.

Kagome directed her attention back toward the hot spring. Approaching it she noticed the surface of the spring was marred only by the ripples caused by the cascade of the water frothing over a high fall of rocks, and down into the natural basin.

With the rest of her clothing taken off with gentleness in him that she found alien to his character. But as soon as she was in her nude before him, she found herself being carried in his arms. He paused at the water's edge, and then lowered her softly into the spring. She marveled at the silky warmth of the waters against her naked skin.

Kagome let herself relax, and gave herself up to the pleasure of the clean water against her bare flesh; a touch so gentle that it could almost be that of her lover. Blushing at the wayward thoughts of her mate loving her, she turned over to float luxuriously on her back closing her eyes against the last few rays of the sun.

"Are you really not coming in?" She asked her eyelids still sealed shut.

"No, I will not. I want you to enjoy yourself as we cannot afford to do this often." He heard her sigh softly but she made no notions to say anything further.

And not wanting the sight of her to distract him from his task Sesshomaru set to venture out into the forest. Wandering close enough in case anything should happen to her, he would be sure to hear it - and come to her aid in time.

Except, this time, the DaiYokai had miscalculated....

.

* * *

.

~Ts &Neko.

A/N: Chapter 6 has already been submitted to beta-love (aka: nekomimimode) so if you want her to beta faster, beta-love says you better review.


	6. Tides of change Part II

* * *

.

Chapter 6

**Tides of Change**

(part II)

.

* * *

**.**

**Himiko** = Queen

**Daimyo **= Lord of the Feudal Era

.

.

* * *

"I have a good feeling about this match," Haruki high Counselor of the Wolverine Clan whispered to his fellow Councilmen, Kenji.

"You always have a good feeling," Kenji responded with lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes, but this is Kappei," Haruki replied. "He's the strongest of the strong. Not to mention, clever and quick. He's been wanting the Himiko since the day he laid eyes on her. I don't doubt that he has been training endlessly to win this Mating-Match."

"Be that as it may, Arisu - our Himiko is no little girl to be taken over easily either. Don't forget that this is our fifth Ceremony. We have yet to find a suitable opponent for her who can defeat her in human form, much less when she transforms." Kenji shook his head in dismay.

He could only hope the words of his friend were true and that they can soon find a King to rule by their Himiko's side, and produce an heir for the Royal blood line.

Haruki open his mouth to speak again, but stopped as the room fell silent. They all felt the aura of their Himiko emanating from behind the large Gothic doors leading to the Duel room, where her subjects sat. Awaiting her appearance and for the ceremony to begin anxiously.

Mute on brazen hinges the weight doors swung open, revealing their ruler Himiko Arisu of the Wolverine Demon Tribe. They were among a race of Demons who lived by drinking blood, as strong as they were beautiful they had very little vulnerability. Most who died did so by the hands of their own clan members for rebelling or violations of their pack laws.

Their Himiko and ruler, was a beautiful Demoness, daughter of the last King to their tribe. She had taken over as Himiko when her Sire had died of heartache from the loss of his mate, who was killed by a powerful Monk right after she had taken his life.

Her head held high not a smile on her beautiful face, accented by the blue cross birthmark on her forehead of her pedigree. A mantle of silver-lavender silk swathed her with violet accents, the shoulders falling off, enhanced by her deep blue obi/armour. The sash wrapping around her obi draped all the way to the floor was made of pure gold. Matching the crown she wore on her head, which was a semi-circle narrowing at the top with a sun in the center.

Just the sight of her, commanded attention from all that saw her.

Arisu's footsteps chimed into the silence of a hundred broken conversations. The Himiko entered the presence of her Councilmen, subjects and warriors in hope of becoming her mate and the King of their tribe.

They had all halted their conversations shutting down their voices and bowed to greet their Himiko. She pressed forward her ladies in waiting trailing behind her, into the vaulted hall the lines of the pavane parted before her.

She stalked down their ranks, a solitary silver-clad figure amid a prismatic shimmer of green and gold and orange. She heard the whispers as she passed the rising murmur of voices over the rustle of her skirt and the soft sounds of her steps. These were the high lords and ladies of the Tribe, and they drew back from her as she passed them toward her throne.

She tasted a bitter nugget of joy at seeing them afraid after all she was a young Himiko, the youngest their tribe had ever had. As the last row parted before her, revealing the line of imperious warriors, dressed in their finest armor for the occasion. She wanted to roll her eyes but refrained from the act. She merely scanned them quickly noting that none of them would stand a chance against her - not the ones in the past years, not the ones standing before her today.

Her Sire had been close to an immortal by demon standards. The oldest of their kind he was far over 3000 years old, wise strong and powerful. Her Dam was the strongest female the clan had ever had, and the perfect match for her Sire. Their powers unparallel and Arisu had inherited both of her parents' attributes and gifts.

Gilded chair of estate, it was robbed in a luxury of emerald and aubergine. Arisu eased herself into her throne and faced her subjects. Her ladies in waiting trailed to both sides of her throne, waiting for whatever instructions may be ordered of them.

The daimyo was first to the foot of the dais and stopped and bowed that made his hakama puddle on the wooden floor. His eyes stayed lowered until the Himiko cleared her throat and said softly, "Rise."

"Your Majesty." The Daimyo stood and looked into the eyes of his mistress.

They shifted color when the Himiko smiled - perfect lips curving like a harvest moon - blue to jade and then blue again. The Daimyo was not invited to speak further. He took his position at the head of the line of Daimyos and other aristocratic nobles amongst the clan.

The Himiko's voice was resonant as a dulcimer. "You have brought me fine warriors today, Haruki, and I am well pleased with you. So well pleased, that I shall have hope today and amongst you all." She stopped to glance toward the line of warriors - eager opportunists, waiting for the chance to defeat and claim her. "I've had the servants prepared the necessities for the mating ceremony. I should hope that none of you will disappoint me, and amongst you all I shall find my King and my mate."

The group of nervous but excited men snickered among themselves, each one with hope to rule by the side of a beautiful Himiko and to have the power of the clan under their paws. While the rest of her subjects smiled and whispered hopefully among themselves.

"Now," she called to them. "It is time that I challenge your skills."

The Councilmen gave a loud cheer as well as the warriors. With a wave of her hand, her ladies in waiting stripped her of the cape she had worn, and Himiko Arisu stretched her arms wide. The lights began to glow on her body as her kimono gown changed into a battle outfit.

Her top breast plate was reinforced with steel, and she wore a mid thigh skirt with slits on both sides for easy fighting. Both her wristbands were strong and thick enough to use as protection and defenses against her opponents. Her boots were made for trampling on her opponents and enemies alike, an image of her dancing on their grave conjured up in her subjects' minds.

The nobilities, servants and court members parted their way, and the center of the room where they had been standing had now turned into an arena for which they began their battle. Himiko Arisu, strong and mighty quickly won over her first opponent with ease and agility.

After three more of the males had been easily defeated, the Himiko herself had become quickly tired and bored of the whole set up.

"Is there no one in this clan that can be worthy as my King? Shall I have to die, leaving our pack heir-less for my blood line?!" her angry voice echoed throughout the room and her councilmen began to worry once again of her ire toward them.

"I, your Majesty" Kappei another warrior spoke. Stepping out from behind the fallen warriors, who had gone ahead of him.

While she had taken quick steps to defeat her previous opponents, he had watched and evaluated her moves. All of her counterattacks as well as her offensive ones. He was sure that he will be able to defeat her and become the next King of their Clan. And together he shall rule by her side, and she will be his.

"I will not be a disappointment to you" he stood ready in battle stance in challenge.

"We will see about that," Arisu smile warmed, reaching his eyes as she prepared to take him on in battle.

Kappei bowed like a true samurai, and then withdrew his sword from its sheath. His sword made of his father's fangs combined with cold carbon steel, was 22 inches in length. With a 6.5 Ray skin with black braid cord wrap kept in good protection by a black lacquered wood. It was a handsome looking sword, forged by the best of their blacksmiths, using demonic heat treatments and ground to a sharpness that could reflect as a mirror. The Himiko admired the sword held in his hand, the gleam of determination and drive in his eyes gave her hope he would be a worthy opponent. She knew he would do whatever it took to make her his Himiko and without a doubt, when he assumed his position as King she would be cast aside.

Something she refused to let happen.

As he stood across from her with a small self-assured smirk on his lips, she withdrew her Imperial double Edged Katana. Her sword was specially made from the fangs of her great-grandfather. With a 25 inches blade, and a 10 inches leather braid cord made of an alligator skin her Great-grandfather slaughtered....A small Menuki made of Willow Creek Jasper was in a shape of a wolverine inserted between the braid alligator and the cord wrapping, enhanced the swords aesthetic appearance. Indeed it had been one of the fangs sought after by many demons for not only its appearance but the powers it wields as well.

In response to his charging his Warrior Wakazashi at her, she assumed an en garde position with her own sword. The two impassable sword blades met with a loud clash, the two moved in opposition, trading feints, thrusts, and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Kappei surprised her that he had no trouble matching her offenses as well as using his own defenses.

The ferocious sword fight continued and the councilmen watched with smiling faces, their hearts in anticipation of a new King being crowned today. As Kappei lashed out at his Himiko with his sword, she threw a Shou-lau sculpture at him using her psychokineses. They worked their way off the center of the fighting arena, carrying on across the large open spaces and making their way towards the tiered seats in which the Councilmen were posting on. As if wanting the whole clan to be able to witness his victory, Kappei led her back toward the center platform. But as the sword fight continued and bits of floor were being sliced and cut, debris flying every which way.

Kappei wielded his sword with an underhand maneuver knocking Arisu's sword out of her hand, flying towards wall where the Councilmen were sitting.

They all gasped in shocked.

When Kappei turned back toward his Himiko, she was smiling. He slumped in dismay from his oh so short advantage but braced himself for her attack.

Eyes on her warrior Arisu simply held out her palm and her sword came flying back to her. Kappei made a quick dodge to avoid the sword from slicing his head right off.

With a vicious overhand motion she attacked him her sword clashing with his, as he held it over his head to protect himself. There was a blowing shower of sparks as the two continued to battle for dominance both trying to achieve their goals. Kappei wanting to win over his Himiko and reap the benefit of being King to the clan, whereas, Arisu was preventing him from achieving the normal male selfish opportunist ideas.

With an unknown attack from his sword, Kappei was able to overpower her and pinned Arisu under him. Pressing his weight on top of her while she held him off by the handle of his weapon. The councilmen and her subjects' hearts beat with anticipation and joy. They all let out a gasp of shock and astonishment.

"My Himiko, I've cornered you, this victory is mine and so are you. You were always meant to be my Himiko, my mate." He boasted with an arrogant laugh.

"My ass!!" She cried out before using her feet to lift him over her and threw him fast against the wall. Grabbing her sword she was in front of him in an instant, the tip of her sword now touching his throat slightly prickling the skin there.

Everyone in the audience sighed with disappointment. He had been their last hope this year to be the new King, yet he was also defeated. Leaving her subjects worried if there will ever be anyone strong enough to win the position of their King.

They all watched in horror as their Himiko raised her sword to kill Kappei but instead she made a cut through his kimono.

"You have been defeated!! Lower your eyes!! You are not my equal nor shall you be King in this lifetime, not with me as your Himiko." She threw her sword to her lead lady-in-waiting who caught it by the handle and replaced it into its sheath.

"Listen to me and listen to me well my faithful subjects. I dare you to find me a man, a demon worth my time of a challenge. Otherwise, at this rate, your Himiko shall die a maiden and the Wolverine Clan will be chaos without an heir, for I will not give you a name in succession." With that, she walked with her fast paced feet back toward her chamber.

Kappei still on the ground coiled tightly with anger. He exploded, slamming his fist into the ground creating a large crater in its wake.

"You did well Kappei," Haruki's voice was meant for encouragement but it did little to ease Kappei's anger of his defeat.

.

.

~________________________________________________~

.

Kagome had been soaking in the warm hot springs, alternating between ducking her head under the basin and standing beneath the warm waterfall. The miko rose from the spring, bringing her chest out of its immersion to avoid having a heat rush. She knew from experience that staying too long could cause her chest to go tight and cause discomfort. The cool evening breeze brushed by her and she felt the chills creeping up her skin, and goosebumps beginning to rise. Not wanting to brace to 'cold' Kagome lowered herself again, into the pool of hot water. Immersing her whole body under the water then treaded her way toward the edge of the spring.

Kagome crossed her hands across the uneven rocks that formed wall of the spring. Resting her chin atop of it as she watched many a young quail who strutted complacently among the stubbles of the forest. Amused at the sight of the young ones finicking while the older ones who watched over them out of the levity of their little round eyes. She smiled when one of the parent partridge lifted its head to look at her, and not wanting to scare him Kagome stayed as still as a statue. Even going as far as holding her eyes open, so that she did not have to blink. She did not stir until the last of them had made a good distance into the bush below.

Like a woman waking from a dream, Kagome lifted her head as she basked in the fresh clear air of Edo Japan. Enjoying herself with the last few golden rays of the day's lights with lively and blithesome feelings as she recalled her mate's tender touches toward her just moments ago. She ran her fingers through her locks, letting the heated water do the brushing for her. A smile beamed on her face while she continued untangling the knots with her fingers.

When the miko felt her hair was mannerly enough she lowered herself under the water so that her chin was touching the tip of the spring's surface. The cascading water made little sprinkles that splashed onto her face as it landed, but she didn't mind. It was warm. It was soothing, and she closed her eyes to relax, letting the warmth of the water release the tension in her body.

Kagome closed her eyes, her luscious hair dancing against the waves of the water.

She thought of her meeting with Rin earlier, and how the young girl had acted towards her. She let out a sigh, when the thought crossed her mind.

_Rin is in love with Sesshomaru....Of course!_

It shouldn't have been a shock to her, but somehow she felt dull-witted that it had not dawn on her before. Sesshomaru had been the best thing to have happen to Rin.

The young girl had been following her Lord for the longest time, he the only family she knew...how could she not have fallen in love.

Kagome couldn't blame the girl. After all she herself was head over heels for him, and she had spent only a portion of time with the Dai compared to the young girl. However, the miko did not appreciate the animosity that Rin had shown her earlier when they met. She was sure now that's what it was from Rin...jealousy. Why she hadn't thought or suspected of that before, she didn't know.

Kagome knew that her mate was like a father figure to the young ward, but don't girls often have crushes on their father? Their idea of a perfect man, their hero, their aspiration to find a man that fit in that little box that their father had created. Hadn't she herself had a crush on her father when she was a child? Telling her mother at the age of four that she would grow up to marry her father?

After all her own father and what memories she had of him was what she had used to look forward to with desire and confidence, when she first began to learn what 'love' was at a young age in middle school.

Of course when she got older, the idea was absurd and ludicrous to her. Growing up her mother often reminded her of such a declaration when she was younger, and they both had many laughs over it.

Seven years was a long time to be pining after a man for someone so young. And Kagome had hoped that Rin's feelings for her mate were that of an infatuation, of puppy love and nothing too deep.

The miko closed her eyes as much as possible, closing her minds of all matters but to the feelings of mediation as she did deep breathing exercises. Slowly and several times, so that she could achieve the release of physical and psychological pressure. But it didn't seem to help, the unexpected guilt kept hounding at her and it made her sick to her stomach.

_Of course she feels betrayed...._the miko concluded.

On one side, the young ward had looked up to her Lord and loved him. On the other Rin had loved Kagome, respected and adored her. Now that she thought about it, Kagome felt rather guilty for the fact that she had mated Sesshomaru. That she had showed up at the castle unexpectedly with her children, and now Rin had to be...well, basically her childrens' babysitter.

_Oh Kami, I feel awful._ She thought as she clasped her hand over her forehead, suddenly her nausea felt worse and she really wanted to throw up.

Wading herself as quickly as she could toward the edge of the spring Kagome bent over, and began to empty the contents in her stomach. She was feeling worse with each belching. Her mind was overwhelmed by emotions so strong she couldn't fathom where they had all come from. Things began to spin the heat of the pool got to her and before she could comprehend the situation, Kagome everything in her mind went black as she to lose consciousness.

The name of her mate never left her lips as the effort to call for him was too much for her. And the superior force of her body shutting down overcame any conscious struggle to stay alert. Her frail body fell collapsed, dangling on the edge of the spring. Kagome's unconscious body coasted over the surface of the rocks in a smooth, gliding motion as the weight of it pulled her into the water....her breathing labored, gasping, even before she was submerged under the fluid.

.

.

~________________________________________________~

.

"Himiko," her personal lady in waiting Sasuki spoke softly from outside her chamber doors.

"Come in, Sasuki." She rubbed her temple gently, trying to relieve the stress.

Sasuki looked about searching for the Himiko's many servants who were supposed to be catering to their Majesty, but none was to be found. As if sensing her servant's concern, she spoke.

"I sent them away, I had not wanted to deal with their tedious fussing."

"I see. Please your Majesty, let me help you with your headache." Sasuki offered.

She after all, was a demon who possessed the powers to heal others. With her Himiko's nod of permission, she began to fan her hand across the Himiko's head, unbraiding her long aqua color hair as she used her magic to heal. A violet glow began to light as her healing powers took over and relieved her Himiko's ache.

"Good enough, Sasuki" Arisu dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I want to know if you've brought the sorcerer in my presence yet."

"Your Majesty, I have. But your counselors are waiting to speak to you. I believe they wish to convince you to give Kappei a second chance of proving his worth to you."

"A second chance? They must have lost their minds. No one is ever given a second chance. He was fortunate enough I had not kill him."

"Yes, he was, but I believe they are anxious for you to be mated my Majesty."

"They can be anxious all they want. This Arisu will not mate someone who is not worthy of me. Now where is the sorcerer you've promised me?"

"Majesty, the counselors are still waiting to see you. They have been for quite some time now, afraid to disturb you."

"Let them wait, I do not care. I want to see the sorcerer now. And Sasuki if you keep stalling me I shall demote you, and send you to the kitchen to tend to the chickens and scraps."

"I apologize my Himiko, I do not wish it so. Please forgive me I shall go fetch the sorcerer right now." Sasuki bowed in apology, before heading toward the door.

Sasuki called for the sorcerer to enter. The sorcerer entered the room and came toward the Himiko, she dropped a curtsy that puddled her gown like spilled quicksilver on the azurite-and-malachite tiled floor.

"Your Majesty." The sorcerer greeted her voice eerie like a raven's screech.

"Sorcerer, I am pleased you are willing to come to my aid." She mocked while toying with her nails.

"You are too kind, your Majesty. It is my duty to serve you as I reside under the realms of your land and your commands."

"Very good. You DO know your place." Arisu smiled at her show of loyalty towards her. Now tell me sorcerer, is it true you possess the powers of sight that can see all including the future?"

"Yes, your Majesty, and I know what it is that your Majesty desires."

"You do, do you?"

With her fingers she summoned an orb, its sudden lights painful to their eyes. Within the orb, an image appeared of as the Demon Lord shown battling great ferocious monsters. One of which was Byakuya and his thousands of demons, who he fought with ease and little efforts. Then an image was shown of a deadly Magatsuhi that he rid of with extremely keen and tactical strategy. .

"Who is he?" Arisu questioned the sorcerer as she watched mesmerized by his silver hair and strength. Sucking in a deep breath, as she fought to control her undeniable reaction toward the Dai.

"He is the Lord of the Western Lands. An InuYokai by the name of Sesshomaru - the killing perfection."

"Sesshomaru....." His name fell of her tongue like liquid silk.

"He _is_ perfection....and perfect to be my King - this is if he can defeat me." Something about the InuYokai made her believe that he would not lose to anyone including her.

"But your Majesty! He is not of our clan!!" Sasuki protested, shocked that her queen would entertain such thoughts.

"No matter" she brushed her servant off. "It seems that our clan has not produced one strong enough, worthy enough to be my mate. If I am mated to a strong Yokai even if he is not of the Wolverine clan, and produce a powerful heir then it can only benefit us in the long run."

"Your Majest-"

"Sasuki!! I am thinking of this clan's future. How dare you question me??" Arisu bellowed towards her servant, her eyes blaring putting the young demoness in her place.

"Your Majesty, should I have the ambassadors be sent to invite him into our land? Or should I send him an invitation of a duel challenge?" Sasuki queried, with a rectified tone.

The Himiko waved her hand dismissively.

"Neither" Arisu replied with a pleased smile on her face. "I shall see to this myself."

"But, your Majesty, do you intend to leave the land in search of this demon?" Sasuki asked, clearly surprised and shocked of her Himiko's amorous intent.

"If I do not then it would be one of the incompetent slaves. I will not leave my heritage and my virginity in the hands of such wretched servants!!"

"Surely your majesty does not consider _me_ as such?" Sasuki feigned an insulted look.

"Sasuki, I have good faith in you." the Himiko commended with pleasantness that alerted a smile on Sasuki's face. "Fine I will send you. You will be a good ambassador to this Lord of the Western Lands."

"Yes, your majesty."

Arisu took another glance of Sesshomaru's handsome face inside the orb.

"Hmmm....I _do_ love his hair; such strong bone structure, and Sasuki we shall have such gorgeous kids." She announced excitedly almost giddy like a young child. "Now go, _do not _keep your Himiko waiting too long."

"I serve to please you, my Majesty. This Sasuki will return with good news for you m'Lady." She bowed respectfully before transforming into a beam of light and took off to search for the Demon Lord.

.

.

.

~________________________________________________~

.

The sounds of birds and creatures echoed throughout the forest. They were in bliss as they moved about their business through the trees and various bushes. It was one of the most pleasant DUSK he had seen that season he thought as he walked through the forest. He was pleased with his accomplishments of finding such a perfect spring for her to bathe, knowing that the soak will help with the muscle, joint laxity. It would also eliminate some of her recent fatigues as well as expanding her blood vessels, promoting blood circulation so that her body's metabolism would be accelerated. That would result in her eating more, keeping the pup within her womb strong and healthy as it develops.

_His pup..._The Inu could not help with grin to himself of his pup's expected arrival.

Because she is human, the chemical substances such as calcium carbonate that the springs produced will improve her physique. Also softening her skin, which Sesshomaru knew his mate, would appreciate. He, had no desire to change her the way she is, other than making sure she is healthy. But the short time that he did spend with his half-brother's group during the days that they were searching for Naraku, he had learned of the female's vanity from her and Sango.

How much they worried of what others thought....especially of the man they desired.

She _had_ to know how much he desired her in return...no?

Sesshomaru continued to trample through the forest, ignoring the oppression by the entwining branches blotting out much of the last rays of sunlight. It was then that he noticed the unreal atmosphere around him, like an enchanted forest that caught his attention distracting him from the new scent.

A demon's scent - female was very close in proximity.

Sesshomaru whipped his poison lash cutting through the thick growing trees, as a demoness did two backward flips to avoid his attack.

"You have been tracking this Sesshomaru for some distance. Who are you and what business do you have with this Sesshomaru?" the InuYokai demanded.

"Ah, as keen on reflexes as you are handsome, Lord Sesshomaru." Sasuki swept an elegant hand adorned by a fancy kimono sleeve.

"Hn. What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, my name is Sasuki personal attendant to Himiko Arisu of the Wolverine Tribe. Ruler of this land in which you've trespassed on...I have come to you with a generous offer."

"This Sesshomaru needs no generosity from anyone..."

Before he could really finish she had cut him off, and moved closer to him.

"M'Lord, you do not understand. Those who trespass through my Lady's land are to be punished severely. You seem to have done it numerous times according to the guards. However, if you will agree to one condition I am sure the Himiko will be lenient and shall let it pass."

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied turning his back on her.

The demoness sneered at the arrogance of the Demon Lord.

_He has yet to learn of my _Himiko_'s powers. _

"My Lord, my beautiful Himiko has extended her invitation outside of our pack for you to have a duel with her. If proven worthy as a winner, you will be welcomed as our new King and into miLady's bed." Sasuki told him pointedly, calmly ignoring his indifference demeanor.

"Not interested," he denied vehemently.

Before Sasuki could have a chance to vent her displeasure toward him, the DaiYokai had already taken off.

.

.

~________________________________________________~

.

When she returned to her Mistress' chamber, Sasuki was irritable from being put off by the DaiYokai. If her Mistress wasn't dead set on taking him as her mate, she would have killed him herself. Now, she was nervous about telling her Himiko her failure and that she had become one of the 'incompetent' in her Mistress' eyes.

"Sasuki! You are back," Arisu greeted her, slightly pleased to see that her attendant had returned from her task so quickly. "Sasuki, I absolutely love the way his hair forms around his face, he has a strong jaw don't you think? And I can imagine how soft his kisses will be on my virgin lips."

"My Lady," Sasuki bowed offering her mistress a half-smile. "Unfortunately, I have failed you. Please punish me as you see fit, for I do not deserve to serve by your side."

"I see." Arisu stated flatly. "He has denied the invitation."

"He has reason for that, Mistress." The sorcerer interjected.

"Oh? And what reasons could he have to shun me? Arisu, Himiko of the almighty Wolverine clan?"

The old sorcerer woman curled her fingers in a rotating motion and the orb that was holding Sesshomaru's appearance had changed into a fortune glass-ball. Within it, the three witness the DaiYokai strolling across the forest path, and as it panned deeper into his face images of Kagome began to fill the orb.

"She is the one he cares for my Himiko. And that is why he has declined your very generous offer."

They watched as the Himiko drew in her breath, warning them that she was on the brink of losing her temper.

"This woman, she is human." She asked her acidly.

"Yes, mistress." The sorcerer agreed, nodding her fragile head.

"And she is peculiar looking and there is something about her..…" Arisu's voice seemed to trail off giving Sasuki a chance to voice her regrets.

"MiLady, please forgive me. I did not know of this woman, nor did I think pick up her scent when I approached him."

"Come now Sasuki, you need not be so formal with me. I have known you since we were mere children. However, I have a new task for you as restitution to your failure earlier." the Queen offered generously.

"Yes, your Majesty." The young attendant eager to rectify her failure.

"I need you to get rid of the thorn in my eyes that is the wench within this orb. I have every intention of making him my mate, and your King." Arisu vowed.

"I assure you, your Majesty, she has seen her last sunrise, today." Sasuki promised, not knowing perhaps the task might have already been done for her.

"Do your task well Sasuki, or it is _you_ who have seen your last sunrise'"

.

.

.

Elsewhere in East Japan, the head of the Canis family was meeting with the leader of the Panther tribe. Scheming to rid themselves of the Lord of the West; bringing with them the tides of change for the Western Lands, as well as their Lord and his family....

.

.

~________________________________________________~

.

* * *

** ~Ts&Neko**

* * *

**A/N:** This was returned to me from beta-love. Again, I'll be out of commission for a while, tending to family and finishing up other dedications and unfinished promises to readers/reviewers/fans etc. Enjoy and I hope you liked the chapter!! I adore all of you!! ~Ts


	7. Bleeding memories

* * *

**.  
**

**Bleeding memories**

**.**

* * *

.

Something pulsated in his blood; his muzzle came up as his Inu-nose caught Kagome's too vague scent, consumed by the minerals of the Hot Springs. Heedless of whose land he ran on, he galloped eagerly toward the smell. From a distance, he could make out the outlines of her figure as he continued toward his destination. He halted just in time to see his mate's body drifting into the spring.

He heard neither heartbeats, and he felt no life force emanating from her.

If that weren't alarming enough...

The scent of the imps from the netherworld began to fill his nostrils.

_NO!!_

An instant of denial paralyzed him in his tracks.

_What went wrong?_ He had been gone for a very short period of time...

His world dimmed sickeningly at the sound of her skull hitting a rock, knowing at once that it wasn't a mild injury. Confirming his fear, the scent of her blood began to mix with the hot spring's water.

_No, _he screamed in his mind. _No, no, no!!!!!_

Sesshomaru had no memory of jumping into the spring, nor of how her flimsy body laid sprawled and awkward position within his arms. He held her face close to him, her cheek pressing against the silk of his kimono.

She was a feeble marionette smeared with blood, lifeless while he cradled her in his arms.

This couldn't possibly be happening, not now. Not when he had just been giving a second chance and was finally reunited with her and his children. His head shook of its own volition toward the will of his denial.

The DaiYokai tried to breathe, but he seemed to have a difficult time of coaxing the air into his lungs. What seemed so easy and natural to living things was now an arduous labor for him to do.

Her pulse beat so feebly in her throat that even with his Inu senses, Sesshoumaru had to wonder.

His voice was a croak as he tried and called out her name, but he didn't dare touch her pallid cheek.

_I love you,_ he thought with all his might. _Don't give up yet Kagome, you are as stubborn a miko like nothing I've ever known._

_Be that._

_Fight it._

_This Sesshomaru has too much too loose if you should leave. For, he will go to Hell and back, tear down that whole place if he has to. Or will the Gods allow him into heaven to retrieve your angelic soul??_

Sesshomaru's legs carried him out of the water where he laid his mate on the soft grass. His words came out from the deepest recess of his soul, as he leaned in to peel the hair glued by her blood off her forehead.

"I've been waiting for you to come back to me for so long," he pleaded. "Don't you want to stay with me?" Hot fluid prickled the rim of his eyes.

His choices at that moment were limited.

He had to think quickly on how to save her, the longer he waited the harder it would be to save her. If he proceeded to heal her the way Inus were taught to, it could be a successful venture.

Sesshomaru paused briefly, then using his claws, he ripped apart the skin on his wrist where the throbbing veins of his Inu blood was pumping furiously....he could do this!! He could save his mate if he gave her his blood, while in turn taking hers into his own body.

However, if there were interruptions during their delicate connections - the physical merging of their blood, he might lose her forever - there was also a high chance of losing much of himself and his powers in the process. And if he were to regain it after the fact, it would take a long time and it would never be the same again. Not to mention during the interim, he'd be as defenseless as the day he was born.

He had no more hesitation; his fangs pushed through the thin layer of her body's barrier and pricked her at the wrist as well.

_._

_(Sasuki retraced her footsteps through the forest, following the scent of the DaiYokai to lead her back to him. She must find the human miko and fulfill her duties to her queen at all cost.)_

_.  
_

With a slow inhalation, he began to press his wrist against her mouth. And without practice only with hope, he exhaled gently and let his physical form dissolve into light. The way all Inus did before turning full Yokai. Then rather than reach for his beast form, he sent his spirit flowing into her. Into the spaces between them, the molecules that made up her body - her being.

_(Sasuki's footsteps dragged closer to the hot springs following the scent of the DaiYokai, now faintly mixed with human.)_

It was a risky procedure. By uniting their energies as one, he would leave behind the essence that made him immortal - like a yeast - his mate once had explained to him during their time in the cottage- that cause a bread to rise. By coalescing their souls together, he could strengthen her from the gifts of his melding was also unexpectedly sensual, a connection beyond what solid bodies could achieve.  
_  
(With a smirk on her face, Sasuki's heart thundered as she picked up the scent she deduced as the miko, next to the scent of the Inu. "I've got you now, little wench!")_

He wasn't sure what he expected to see as he began the healing process, and his powers began to merge with his mate. Perhaps he would see visions of lights or stars, or maybe even images of his father guiding him. Yet there were no visions that came to him at all. What he registered most - the only 'vision' he saw - was her.

His mate's broken body.

Her struggling and fighting mind, trying to survive and was now blurring with his strong one.

The ground was hard beneath them; the grass a crushed damp mat. Without his presence within her she would have felt naught, and he had to fight himself to keep the link alive.

To keep her holding on to life.

_I love you,_ he said to her. _Don't leave me - us. Let me heal you. Let me bring you back. Don't follow that light, the voice that is calling you. Listen to me - to my voice - I am the one that wants you. I am the one that needs you._

_Who are you?_ Her confused mind wondered.

_I love you,_ he said again, uncertain how to respond. _I am the one who loves you.  
_  
A soft whisper came from her....the softest he'd ever heard.  
_  
Sesshomaru...?_ But it drummed his ears like a boisterous roar. He was so elated he thought he would burst.

_Yes. Yes._ He answered.

But instead of feeling delighted, she made a sound no mortal could have heard. A broken whimper that felt as if issued from his own throat, her pain gripped at his heart and sawed it to a thousand pieces. Bonded with her as he now was, he felt every single heartache, and every single pain....

She was walking towards the dark away from him or his voice, but he couldn't leave her.

He'd rather follow her into the pits of blackness.

He had been certain they'd be together....for as long as his Inu life would allow, but with her meek human form but he wasn't so sure now. Death and the rules by which it worked, was as much a mystery to him as to anyone - even if he had been to hell and back.

He wasn't sure where she was leading him, but he followed. He couldn't leave her - not his mate.

Not now, not ever.

And he wasn't going to let her slip away from him the second time.

Never again.

So he held onto her and walked the path of her shoes...

Images began to rush on by, voices speaking at once so that he could not make them all out. As if he'd been blessed with the gift of being able to read minds, every one of her thoughts was thrown at him - all at the same time. Every single word that InuYasha had said to her, the way he had held her; Sesshomaru could see flashes of her memories filtering by.

Then her thoughts and memories came to that day...

_  
...........The day that he attempted to take her life. She returned to her time, the wind was howling as if crying out her pain. There was a light drizzle as if the Gods were crying for her._

_....Her steps were gentle and uncertain as she arrived to her time. Her heart was filled with dread and her body was still in pain from the way he'd ravaged her._

_Her arm was still bleeding when she returned to her world, the blood had soaked her white sleeves a crimson red._

_A regret he could never erase._

_He watched next to her as she clutched her wounded arm, pressed flat onto the dirt, while the other clutching her pain applied pressure to minimize the flow of blood . Kagome's tears, dripped like droplets crystal pearls, soaking and dampening the ground with it._

_"Why Sesshomaru? Why?" She whispered and cried of her agony and confusion, as she sobbed quietly in the confines of the well._

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I am so sorry, koi." _He said leaning in to wrap her in his embrace only to find that his hands and being were just a mere hologram in her world as they passed right through her body._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she inhaled sharply and forced herself to her feet. She stared at the ladder contemplating on what her next step should be. She had waited too long and was already feeling light headed, and she really didn't want to let go of her arm because the wound would take the opportunity to rapidly force the living cells out of her body. _

_But she really didn't have a choice._

_He watched pain gripping his heart as his mate - in utter agony - used both her arms to climb the ladder as fast as she could. His spirit followed her, like a lost puppy not knowing how to soothe its master._

_Halfway toward her house, her knees gave out on her and she collapsed onto the ground with a hard thud._

_"Why? Why? Why?" She repeatedly questioned herself and Kami knows what Gods she was inquiring to for her suffering._

_Her face paled._

_He hadn't realized just how deeply he'd cut her - in more sense than one. The physical wound was nothing compared to the emotional hurt he'd inflicted on his mate. The only woman for him. It was unbearable to watch - to feel the agony she was going though.  
_

_Yet, like watching a wounded animal fighting its way out of its predator's grasp, something, horrendous and terrible yet he couldn't tear his gaze from her. She was pushing her body forward, scraping against the hard dirt while her hand still held tightly to her open wound._

_Each time her body moved, abrading itself loudly against the God forsaken earth, tearing his heart and soul bit by bit. _

_Her world was a blur, things became hazy and he watched in helplessness as her eyes rolled to the back of her head._

_"Kagome!" A female came rushing toward his mate and from the resemblance he concluded that it was her mother._

_"Oh my Kami, Kagome. What happened?" The woman furiously panicked over his wounded mate._

_"Mom?" She blearily called out._

_"Yes, Kagome. I'm here. It's going to be okay sweetie." She soothed and he watched as the woman began to shed tears for her daughter. Tears of pain in which he had inflicted upon the woman he loved and those she cherished._

_The woman worked with speed he didn't think humans could possess as she ripped away a part of the top she donned and tied the wound tightly. Even through three layers of fabric, his crimson regret still seeped through the fabrics._

_If he could kill himself to avenge for her anguish he would have done it in a blink of an eye._

_"Oh sweetie....what happened? Did InuYasha do this to you?" she queried and he watched his mate shook her head with little animation._

_"No, mom." She seemed to found her voice, though it was raspy from her continuous crying. "He didn't do this to me, InuYasha would never hurt me."_

**InuYasha would never hurt me....InuYasha would never hurt me...**

_Sesshomaru felt the wind knocked out of him hearing those words. His heart gripped and felt torn from his very flesh and smashed with a club filled with thorns then stomped on over and over._

_Her response to her mother was so certain, and so assertive in her reassurance. It could only remind him of how foolish he was, what a monster he was to have ever contemplated on killing her. To have ever hurt her like that._

_He had hurt her - deeply - oh so deeply. How horrid. How spiteful he had been toward his only love. How reckless his actions had been and how foolish of him. The man who was always so certain, so incontrol of his actions had rashly abused his one and only love.  
_

_"Kagome..." her mother sniffled."Who would want to hurt you like this?" her mother was crying as she spoke, while trying to help her daughter into their house._

The man I love, hates me, and tried to kill me....he wanted to kill me.... _she thought silently...and then her vision went dark.....She dead fainted._

Her pain gripped at his heart, clawing its way, inflicting and magnifying the impact of the hurt he'd caused her, as more visions appeared before him. Sesshomaru saw his mate, pregnant, scared, nervous, confused, terrified, and alone. Her feelings that she had hid from her family, her friends, the loneliness she lived through while carrying his pups because she had nowhere else to run to. No one to turn to for support.....

.

.

...............There were times when the thunder storm rolled by and she sat, cradling her knees to her chest dreaming of a fantasy love between she and him. But Kagome could only shake her head in denial, tears flying across her cheeks, landing onto her comforter like a hail storm. Her hair swayed back and forth from the movement....She seemed to whisper to herself...

_~Sesshomaru....don't you know, that each of these cold nights that I sit and wish that somehow you would want me...and love me?~_

_.  
_

(Kagome, you don't know how much I want you! You are all that I could ever want!! Only you! - his voice tried to reach her.)

._  
_

_~I'm alone and lonely, I miss you. And my heart aches for a love that I continue to dream though it can never be, because you can never love a human like me....~_

.

(The thought of her assuming he didn't love her, or couldn't love her cut him like a knife)

_.  
_

_~Our love is like a drunken dream that has now become sober...I will always wait for you....for the impossible, I know. But it's all that I have of you right now, and it's so cold without your arms around me to hold me. So let me erase the smiles that I used to know of those days that I was near you...the memories of you.....sometimes looking at me....the warmth of your touch, the heat of you.~_

.

(I am holding you right now Kagome. All of that time I was in despair without you as well)

.

_~Don't you know my love I still sit here in the cold emptiness of my room, day after day longing for you._

_Just me._

_Passionately calling your name from my ruby lips, my love for you is a love that I will forever dream about._

_Because the day that I realized that I love you, the sun was rocking the leaves in a sweet lullaby....please....let me just erase all my sorrows and let it flow along the banks of unrequited love....let me follow time to pass the pain away...._

_Let me just relinquish all memories of love and hate to the magic of time._

_.....Over and over though, I fail miserably....you've already rooted yourself too deeply inside of me......Sesshomaru......Sesshomaru....my love......the father of my swollen womb........Sesshomaru......~_

_._

_.  
_

He watched her as she continued to sob in the emptiness of her room.

Though he too had experienced the pain of their separation, but to see his mate, carrying his children so alone and in such despair made him want to slit his own throat. How could he have been so irresponsible and so callus with the woman he loved? He fought through her sub consciousness, calling her name, extending his hand to her trying to reach out to her.

He wanted so badly to heal this wound that was so deeply buried inside of her. A wound that she had never revealed to anyone, not even her family. Because as always Kagome was just too thoughtful and considerate of others even when her pain is that great, she did not want to trouble others.

She didn't ask for a shoulder to cry on.

She didn't ask for consideration or sympathy.

Her anguish was painfully prolonged, torturous.

And she suffered through it all, silently.

Like an obscure dream that made no sense, her thoughts blurred and confused. But the darkness that led him to her sorrow was now being lighted by a small orb, bouncing around representing what seemed like a new life growing within her. It could only mean the spirit of his unborn pup reminding her of their love.

The orb merged with her and became her thoughts.

It was her constant thoughts that guided him through the darkness. She never stopped thinking about him, though her mind told her how unwise she was being. She never stopped loving him, though her heart ached.

When the darkness finally faded he saw her, in that ridiculous outfit she often wore standing in a field of wild flowers. The ebony tress flowed like waves of a deep dark ocean like a vision unveiling itself in slow motion before him she turned to look at him, and smiled.

He made his way toward her, his steps both careful and eager. She waited as the wind rustled by, caressing her and everything around her. From her skirt the red bow on her top, to the tiny hair on her arms that swayed along with the motion of nature's breath.  
_  
How beautiful you are,_ Kagome. _How beautiful you are, my mate._

He approached closer when a dark cloud approached, threatening him and his world. So dark it blocked out the sun in an instant. Sesshomaru held out his hand to her as her body was being pulled away from him by the force of the wind.

_NO! I will never let you go. You are mine and will always be!_

With his determination, he raced toward his mate, scooping her up in his arms. The wind was unrelenting the force of the darkness was powerful, but he would prevail. There was just too much at stake for him to fail now.

And as he carried his mate in his arms, the hand below her neck grasped tightly onto her shoulders while the hand under her knees held her firmly to him. He had to use his powers to twirl in an axis of gold and umber, his silver hair entangling with her dark tress like the natural given destinies of creatures that they were. She was the yin to his yang and he was hers. Together, they molded perfectly, matching, forming the everlasting/immutable influences so well known to all that lived.

She smiled up at him whilst he cradled her within his reach. The fluttering of their clothes was like a soft enchanting, soothing hum.

"Sesshomaru," her voice cooed.

"I love you, Kagome and I am taking you home." he said and as he leaned in to kiss her.

She received him with everything she had in her and took everything he had to give. There were lights dancing off the grass around them, bouncing as the power of his will and love shattered through the dark temptations that wanted to lure her away from him.

Outside seeing that the DaiYokai was too far involved and absorbed in his healing to defend her, Sasuki was making her move to kill the miko. But as she prepared her attack and drove her sword prepared to kill Kagome, a flash of light burst through shocking her like a million lightning and her body was thrown back through the forest. Breaking past trees and shrubs, and finally after a long slide through the dirt, came to a stop when she was slammed against a large boulder.

Sesshomaru coming out from his transformation from rescuing his mate, immediately noticed the disturbance in the atmosphere. A new aura and scent of the same demoness from before filled his senses.

He directed his attention back to his mate when she groaned softly, stirring in his arms. He was still strong enough to hold her in his arms but with the scent of the demoness nearby he knew it would be a challenge to defend himself and protect his mate.

Sasuki groaned from the pain of the barrier blast and the sudden thrust against such a hard wall. But her goal set in mind she knew she could not fail in her mission, and with her healing powers she recovered quickly and stood up. Smirking at her quick recovery and seeing the Dai and his now defenseless woman in his arms.

He was too involved in clothing the human to make her appropriate to notice her approaching him fast and furiously.

Sesshomaru had just begun to place the kimono over his mate when his demonic hearing picked up the demoness approaching at lightning speed. He turned just in time to block her attack with his poison whip ­­­­sending Sasuki backtracking. He continued to be on the offensive rather than the defensive and so he forged on, attacking her with his toxic claws which she seemed to be able to dodge and block with her sword.

He knew his speed had waned, her miko blood was now flowing inside of him and slowly killing him with pain from the inside. With each step he took it was as if he was walking on fire, on pins and needles, and every centimeter of his body felt as if it was being attacked from the inside.

Sasuki was amused of the effort the DaiYokai was throwing at her as he continued to attack her. And just as he was about to pierce her with his claws, she double flipped backwards landing on her feet as smooth as a cat might.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I noticed that you are not all yourself." Sasuki mocked him with a laugh.

He growled attempting to attack her once again, to rid him of the annoying vermin. But before he could make a move, she threw out her index finger and wiggled it left to right.

"Uh, uh, uh. If I were you I wouldn't." She taunted, and then nodded her head glancing past his shoulder.

Sesshomaru twisted his neck, turning to look over his shoulder. He watched as the vines of some plant began to wrap his mate in a mummified manner. By the time he reached her, he could only see the last of her closed eyes.

His claws went to rip at the green ropes to untangle his mate, only to find that his hand could only go through it as if it were a hologram. Sasuki's victorious mockery laughter sent his ire into overdrive. He watched helplessly as his mate's body disappeared into thin air along with the wolverine demoness.

"If you want her back, come to my mistress' castle..."

_If you want her back, come to my mistress' castle._

The rescuing bargain repeated itself over and over; echoing repeatedly through his drums long after the demoness had disappeared.

Irate, frustrated and in despair, the DaiYokai fell on his knees both from fatigue and disbelief. How had a good afternoon of tending to his mate turned so wrong?

_Go get her!! Before they do the unthinkable to her and the unborn pup!!_ his beast seemed to decree.

"Right," he mumbled under his breath. As he now raced to follow the trail of his mate's lingering scent toward the demoness' castle.

.  
.

* * *

**  
In a large mansion far away from the DaiYokai's castle, his enemy plots against him...**

.

**DICTIONARY:**  
sanji- secretary  
Konnichiwa (konn-nee-chee-wah)- "good day" or "as for today,"  
Ohayo gozaimasu (oh-ha-yoh go-zye-mahss) - is loosely translated as "good morning."

**CHARACTERS:**

Asano Nagamori - Council's Leader for the Inu-DaiYokai clan  
Nao- Asano's Secretary  
Zenaku (Zen-na-koo) - Shogun of the Western Lands  
.

"Asano-dono," the Council chieftain's sanji bowed graciously awaiting to be acknowledged by his master. With a nod of permission to continue the four feet, pale faced Yokai continued. "I have Zenaku, the Shogun of the Western Lands requesting an audience with you."

"Zenaku, hmm?" the eldest of the Yokai Council pondered curiously. What does he want this time? Not really wanting to see the man, but at the same time, not really having a valid excuse to shoo him away either Asano acquiesced to his predicament. "Send him in, Nao."

"Yes, right away Asana-dono," and with a bow of retreat Nao let his short legs carried him out of the room. Within minutes he returned with Zenaku, and after an impromptu introduction, which had Asano looking up briefly from his scroll before glancing down again. The sanji once again retreated from the room, sliding the fusima tatami door closed.

Zenaku lowered himself to his knees, resting on his calves as he bowed, "Konnichiwa, Asano Nagamori-dono."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Zenaku-san, how can I be of assistance to you today?" Asano asked, rolling up the scroll he was reading and setting it aside. He watched Zenaku with deliberate scrutiny as he lifted his cup of tea and brought it to his lips.

"MiLord, I had been curious to know if you have set a date for Sesshomaru-dono to present his mate and children?"

"Yes, Zenaku. I have" he replied calmly. "It will be in less than two weeks from now."

"MiLord have you met his mate?" he asked.

"No I have not Zenaku"

"MiLord, I wanted to make sure you realize that Sesshomaru-dono is bringing a ningen as his mate to be present in front of the entire council....?"

"A human, you say?" Asano asked placing his tea cup abruptly on his desk, as he pondered the situation. This will not fare well with the rest of the councilmen...Asano could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, milord." Zenaku bowed, gleeful that he had - hopefully - ruined Sesshomaru's chance of securing an heir before, he could make his move to take over the Western Lands.

"And what of his pups? Are they hanyous?" Asano inquired, trying to appear malevolent, when he could have cared less.

"MiLord, it cannot be helped, that they are hanyou. However, they have showed characteristics that they are InuYokai..."

"Impossible!!" Asano Nagamori declared, glaring at Zenaku appearing to be furious of the news.

With the Council chieftain's seeming anger, it fueled Zenaku's hopes. He wanted to continue to egg the man on, with he only had one goal set in mind - to destroy Sesshomaru and everything that he owned.

"My Lords, I wish it were so for the sake of the DaiYokai blood lines, however it is the truth. But nevertheless, milord, they cannot be accepted into our clans. And I want to let you know that you have my full support in the next council meeting, to depart Sesshomaru and his hanyous' claim as heir."

"I cannot fathom how a human can give birth to two Inus...but see to these children I must. For it is the code of our clan to give the current Daimyo of our clans a fair audience."

"But Asano-dono they are hanyous by blood, and cannot be recognized as Inus. Nor can they be heir to the Western Lands!" Zenaku protested immediately, his eyes wide with outrage and disbelief that the council leader would consider the filthy hanyous could be heirs to their land - to the land in which he viewed were his!

Zenaku's greed and ill tidings were so obvious it almost made Asano regurgitate what he had for his last meal right then and there.

"That we shall have to wait and see Zenaku until the council has voted that she is indeed not his mate, and that they are indeed not his children. Until the councils have seen the children and agreed, as far as I am concerned they are to be heirs to the Western Lands. If and when the time comes Lord Sesshomaru is no longer of this world."

"But..."

"You may depart Zenaku," Asano waved his hand his body forming into light as he dissipated from the room.

"This isn't over yet old man. That mutt and his filthy family will never reign over the West as long as I am alive." He vowed as he stormed out the room.

.

* * *

.

The castle wasn't hard for him to find, considering the fact that the demoness had left a distinct scent trail for him to find her. The scent of the barrier in front of him was obvious and he reached his hand for his tokijin, but it only parted as he got close revealing an opening wide enough for him to enter.

He hesitated a second to weigh his options of what sort of trap laid waiting for him.

What he saw when he entered was there waiting for him inside was none other than Sasuki.

"Not very wise of you to receive this Sesshomaru without an army to help you." Sesshomaru once again placed his hand on his sword.

"No need for a physical challenge, Sesshomaru-dono."

"Where have you taken my mate?!" he growled.

_Mate? He mated a human?! _Sasuki repeated the words in her mind_._

It was insulting to say the least. First he had risked his life to save a human, then rejected her mistress' offer for him to become her king. And then to add salt to injury he's mated the weak little bitch!

She recomposed herself from the shock and masked her shocked expression with a sneer.

"Your mate," she added a mocking emphasis on the word 'mate' making him glowered. "Is not here, but I know you will find the company of my mistress much more appeasing than a mere." She twirled her hand in the air, lashes flashing rapidly while her eyes rolled around in her skull."Weak little ningen harlot" she stressed her affront with a taunting smile.

The insult to his mate warranted an attack from him and this time the DaiYokai did not hesitate as his sword was drawn and his Tokijin attacked her with its fierce energy blast.

Winds swirled themselves around the palms of her hands, as the earth and its essence rose to create a barrier. They were however too easily destructible for they crumbled to pieces as the energy of his sword pierced at them. However, it did its job enough to protect her and left her unharmed from his violent assault.

The fight raged on, as her attacks used by various forces of natures and plants were demolished by a swipe of his sword. However he couldn't understand what it was that was humoring her, because her continuous laughter of mockery was setting his rage on fire.

"If I were you," she said as she thrust a large boulder toward the Dai. With a wave of his sword, the light beaming from it sliced the rock in two. "I would save your energy for later, if you want to have the strength to rescue your mate, that is." She jumped from the attack of his sword, landing easily on both her feet.

Ignoring her taunting his anger rose, he wanted to slice her into tiny little bits. The DaiYokai made his offensive move by turning slowly, his hand raised straight above his head his sword stretching high. He made his move to fire his massive ball of energy at her, when an unusual mist appeared along with a somnolent chanting.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt his mind faltering, his legs getting weak. His sword felt too heavy in his hand, and his elbow shook and with a thud his sword met the earthy floor he stood on. Soon he was on one of his knees, holding onto his sword for support.

The world around him was hazy and things were spinning like ripples of water, nothing seemed real. There was no reality or no ground for him anymore and before he could grasp another thought of whatever was happening to him. The force trapping him only got stronger and with the last murmur of 'Kagome' on his lips, the DaiYokai fell over onto the ground unconscious.

The mist cleared as Sasuki stood watching the oblivious DaiYokai on the hard dirt. She snickered to herself at the thought of how valiantly he'd fought just to 'rescue' some measly human.

"Although I do not like to have used such tactics as to use a spell during a battle, you have helped me achieve what milady wants. You did well, Mahoutsukai," Sasuki praised the sorcerer.

"Thank you Sasuki-sama," the old woman bowed.

"Come," Sasuki waved her hand as two wolverines stepped out from behind the bushes. "I do believe our mistress is anxious to see the Lord of the Western Lands."

The two wolverines transformed into two male servants and proceed toward the passed-out demon.

"Wait," Sasuki held out her palm. "First we shall relieve him of such dangerous weapons before he is to be near our mistress."

The Tokijin sizzled, crackling at the demoness and her weak aura to tame it. But regardless of whether it had wanted her to take hold of it or not, she sealed it in a magic bubble orb and set it to vanish so that the DaiYokai could not call to it once he awoken.

The wolverines waited until Sasuki had successfully taken a hold of his swords, and then they lifted the DaiYokai as they made their way back toward the castle grounds.

* * *

~Ts&Neko.

A/N: I appreciate anyone who does review to thank my wonderful Beta, Nekomimimode as well. Trust me, without her, you guys won't be reading this or any of the other stories that I'm currently working on. Thanks!


	8. Unrequitted Perfection

**.  
**

**Unrequited Perfection  
**

**.**

* * *

Kagome sighed angrily at her servants.

It wasn't so much that she was upset at them for what they were doing to help her dress; but rather it was the unfamiliar fact of being waited on hands and feet. That not only bothered but irked her to no means.

She'd always been a private person, especially about her personal space. Which at the moment she felt was being most violated. Although the servants had insisted that she takes everything off in order for them to dress her. Kagome had refused to be as bare as the day she was born in front of them. The miko kept on her undergarments of bra and matching panties, which the servants gave, curious and questioning look at. Of course she knew they didn't know what they were as none of these things existed in Edo Japan. But she'd come to appreciate the way they felt and the femininity feeling that they gave her.

She sat on the long lounge chair - the one in which she had asked her mate to have made for her comfort. Crossing her arms as the servants insisted she let them dress her 'otherwise the Lord will be most displeased'.

Well, he has yet to know what 'displeased' _REALLY_ feels like; the miko huffed in her mind.

She carefully held out each of her foot to the servants so they could put the tabi socks on her feet. Then standing up, Kagome spread her arms straight for them to be able slide on her thin cotton juban top and then the skirt. Next, they slid on the first layer of the kimono for her, then carefully overlapping the left side over the right side. Then they adjusted the white slip collar so that they showed evenly around the neck.

She already knew it was going to be a pain to walk and move about when they pulled out the next layer of the kimono to dress her. It was a vibrant purple glossed dyed silk, with intricate cranes and chrysanthemum designs over waves in red and gold with a hint of green. The hexagon cherry blossom family crest was placed clearly over her shoulder trailing down half her back and at the edges of her sleeves the same as her mate's was.

Her obi was made of elaborate woven brocades that seemed like a fragile glass masterpiece, the way the two servants carefully carried it over their arms. The head servant, Riko helped her pull the length of her kimono so that it was at the ankle holding it in place for the next few servants to help her with the obi.

She watched carefully with fascination as they fussed about her, holding the extra material of the kimono above her waist. Another servant came to tie the koshi-himo belt below the excess material, crossing the belt in the back and tying it in the front.

God, I can't breathe!! Kagome inhaled feeling like she was drowning.

Yet at the same time she was trying not to fidget as not to give the servants too hard of a time. They straightened out the excess material to the side so that the front and back of the kimono was smooth. They moved so fast Kagome almost didn't catch it when they moved the same excess fabric material to cover the belt.

Then the very intricate and delicate date-jime belt was wrapped around her waist covering the koshi-himo belt. She could tell that her mate had picked out the date-jime belt from the elegance that vibrated off it as well as his large family crest showing vividly over the top right side. Kagome smiled over his dominance and the need to always feel so protective of her.

She remembered the few times while they had traveled together while in search for Naraku, that although InuYasha had been there by her side, he'd often followed her to keep her safe. Kagome knew that this was a fact that he didn't think she knew. He'd moved stealthily and carefully so that she could never see his form, but his presence was unmistakably strong around her. His aura, whether he was doing on purpose or not often wrapped tightly around her like a warm blanket on a Winter's day. It was a merit of true passion.

_My quiet Lord, dearest to my heart. _

_My true love, through secret compassion, you watched over me. _

_My love, no rich words in this world can encompass the depths of my gratitude, respect and love for you._

Even when they had parted ways at times, he was never too far from her heart. Many a night she'd hoped and prayed that he felt the same. Even when she didn't know where he was, what he was doing, or whom he was killing, she had always felt a faint embrace of his aura around her. Kagome dared dream that his heart was never far from her – never too far to watch over and be concern of her as his silent lover. She'd often glanced up at the stars at night, right before she closed her eyes to sleep to see his faint smile – the one that she by chance happened to catch once or twice. She'd sleep knowing that her heart will be wherever he went, because her eyes, mind, body and soul were blinded by the infatuation. A secret love and obsession she had for the Demon Lord.

_You are my deepest love, Sesshomaru. _

_Will always be. _

Her romantic thoughts were suddenly disrupted by nausea and dizziness that suddenly struck her. The room began to spin, her eyes blurred, and she felt a surge of her breakfast wanting to reverse its course. Her body began to sway like the grass in a gentle breeze.

Instinct made her reach out to grab the closest thing to her to balance herself, and luckily she managed to grab onto one of the servant's shoulder.

"MiLady, are you alright?" the servant asked brows furrowed over with concern.

"I-I-…" with one hand still holding onto the servant, the other reached to cover her mouth feeling that vaguely familiar feeling of wretch aiming to shoot out.

The Demon Lord stood on top the roof of his castle, the wind softly passing by rustling the long sleeve of his kimono. It was finally time for him to present his mate to the councilmen.  
_  
How bothersome,_ Sesshomaru growled angrily in his mind.

A sudden chill ran down his arm, pulsating as it vibrated across his body, sending him racing toward his chamber. Reaching it in record time Sesshomaru was right behind his mate when she began to lose consciousness.

"Miko" he called, watching her fight her way through the exhaustion that was taking toll of her meek body.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," she answered her fingers clenching tightly onto his clothes.

"Fetch some warm water!" he roared at the servants sending them scattering about the room and quickly out.

"Come," he coaxed picking her up and began carrying her. "You must rest" Sesshomaru set his mate onto the futon they shared.

"I'm okay," Kagome protested. Pulling herself up only to collapse weakly back onto their bed.

"You are not well, Kagome. Don't fight it."

"But…"

"You must rest, if only for the sake of the pup." The Demon Lord ordered his mate sternly knowing how impossibly stubborn she could be. He'd witnessed many a scene in the past of the battle of wills between his hanyou brother and the miko; not to mention the times when she had the audacity to confront him in the past.

"Pup?" her voice was between excitement and curiosity.

His gentle but mischievous smile confirmed her thoughts that she was once again pregnant. How could she have not known that she was pregnant this time? And how long had he known??

Sesshomaru could hear her heart picking up rhythm, speeding up excitedly over the news. "You had agreed, do you not remember?" He asked quickly anticipating the ire that was rising within her.

"I-I…well, I…wait a minute......How long have_ you _known?" She suddenly remembered the Demon's more than keen sense of smell. Her aura began to change from happy and excited to annoyed and betrayed.

"This Sesshomaru..."

"Is that why we are here?" she interrupted. "You moved us here, to your castle because you knew?" The strong unhappy aura was getting thicker by the minute.

"You had also agreed on that matter, my mate. To be in a more comfortable environment for you and the twins." Sesshomaru pointed out; but a sudden wave of unfamiliar feeling flooded through him. It reminded him of that same feeling when he thought he had lost her forever through the gates of the well.

The Demon Lord was….distressed.

Fear struck him over the tiny human female in front of him flaring off angry aura. He kept his demeanor calm and stoic. "Have you forgotten, Kagome?" He used her name knowing how she liked it when he did. A relief did sweep by when he also felt a change in her aura – softer and not as angry.

"No, of course I did not forget. However," the emphasis on the last word almost made him cringe.

Almost.

"I would have liked and much appreciated if you hadn't kept things from me and sneakily moved us in the middle of the night. You know, I di-did," she sniffled.

_Uh-oh,_ he widened his eyes a bit as he sensed her pregnancy hormone changes.

"I loved that house you know." She slumped on the large extravagant futon tears rolling down her cheeks.

He reached over to caress her cheeks, the back of his hand rubbing gently upwards in an arc from her cheekbone to her hairline. Then he leaned in to kiss her tears away...the salty taste of the saline, watery fluid tasted of her thoughts, her sweet rapture of desire. Above all he tasted the love she had for her within those droplets of emotions. Just then the servants returned with the warm water he'd ordered. They instantly noticed the tender notion he carried toward his mate surprising them and earning a growl from the Dai.

In the past they might have misconstrued his angry growl was from being discovered to have other feelings, than the cold-hearted Lord he made himself out to be. The Demon Lord had always guarded his feelings making sure that others perceived him to be the cold, dissolute, miscreant that he was. But with the few weeks that his mate and children had stayed at the castle they knew that he was more upset of being interrupted than anything.

The tendency to act as he had with his mate, tended to overwhelm his mental control. His body always won the battle – not that he really cared. She is the only woman he ever really wanted to feel anything toward, and it made no difference to him. Yet, the fact that his servants had been able to observe him in such a manner did not please him.

"MiLord, the warm water and cloth for the Lady," Riko informed him the obvious.

Kagome nodded softly at the servants then turned to her mate. "Sire," she began "I am feeling better and we should let them finish the kimono fitting so that we can be ready to go see the Council."

"The council is not for you to worry over, mate. This Sesshomaru will make a new meeting with the Council, if necessary." The Demon Lord spoke as he moved toward the servant to retrieve the cloth. Upon taking it off her hand, he gave her a nod to dismiss her.

She bowed. "MiLord," then glancing over at Kagome she offered "MiLady," as well before retreating out the door.

Sliding the door close she tried still to grasp her mind about her Lord's action of mating the human miko, and the affectionate way he was toward the woman. Of all the years serving her Lord, she had never seen him so happy and she wondered what it was about the miko that was so special than the rest. She'd never gotten a chance to meet Lady Izayoi but now that Lady Kagome was here, she wondered if Lady Izayoi was anything like the young Miko.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called her mate softly. "Mother had taken much time to arrange the Council together. I do not wish to waste their time with a new appointment; I believe I should be fine when the time arrives."

_And besides, I really don't want her to hate me more than she already has. _Kagome thought, but did not say. As if feeling her disconcerting thoughts Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms.

"You are with pup, Kagome. The most important thing right now – is your health; so that the pup will be well when it comes. I was not given the chance with your last pregnancy and this Sesshomaru intends to make sure that you will be with the best care."_ This time around..._

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." She wanted to reach out and cup his face to kiss him, instead she froze as she saw his eyes suddenly turned red and a scary facade washed over him. "Sesshomaru....?" Kagome's eyes blinked rapidly trying to understand the change.

There seemed to be a dark mist that had developed suddenly and engulfed him into it so that all she could see now were the redness of his eyes.

His poison whip came at her suddenly as it tore away the pieces of her kimono, ripping through them as they met with her skin. She cringed in pain as she felt the acid burning through her flesh.

"Ahhhh!!! Sesshomaru!!" She screamed, throwing up her arms to protect herself. "What are you doing??"

When he didn't answer but began to lash out at her again, Kagome tried to summon up her powers to form a barrier to prevent the lashes from striking her again. But no barrier came and she realized that she was no longer gifted with the powers of a miko.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as another whip met her skin as it tore through the silk fibers with ease. "Stop! What is going on?" This time her tears of pain flowed freely down her cheeks; but it made no difference to him.

"I am delivering the abomination that grows within you," he answered coldly, eyes still gleaming red.

"Stop Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded. "You're hurting me! Why are you doing this?" Kagome was now trapped against the wall of their chamber and had nowhere to go. She knew his speed was fast as lighting, and she was weak, tired and injured. There was no way she could make her way past him.

"Because you are not worthy of carrying this Sesshomaru's blood, _ningen!_" Her mate hissed at her.

She watched frozen from fear as each of his fingers became green vine whips wrapping themselves around her constricting her. The acid burned from his previous lashes, but she couldn't tell if she was numb from it all or if the power of them had waned because it didn't hurt as much.

Like a boa, wrapping itself around a prey, his momokoko joined the poison green ropes around her body and constricting her tightly.

"Sesshomaru, please let me go!" Her plea went uncared for as his menace toward her escalated and her body was squeezed tighter, making her gasp for air.

In her last conscious moments, even while she was choking, the words 'I love you, Sesshomaru' escaped her lips before everything went dark. And she began to float quietly in the abyss of the unknown.

* * *

A/N: The timeline of this story follows like this: They defeated Naraku like in the manga except after he was defeated that was it. She returned a few times to visit them and then that faithful day happened where she encountered Sesshomaru. And after he tried to kill her, and she returned to her world, things in the Feudal period followed the manga where Sango and Miroku had the twin girls and then the boy.

He usually didn't drink - actually he'd never taken to drinking. As a matter of fact if he recalled all the times that he drank, he could count it all on one hand. They all had to do with Miroku - when Miroku and Sango got married, and when they welcomed their twins, then their son but never again after that.

That is, until..._she_ returned.

He remembered that day he drank with Miroku that night after _her_ son was well again, and she'd passed out. The thought of her disappearing out of his life again was too great and the pain was too much for him to bear. After all, what reason would she have to stay now that her son had healed?

"Sake?" Miroku had offered extending his bottle toward the hanyou. He looked at the bottle and without replying InuYasha had yanked the bottle straight from the monk's hand, and chugged it down whole - without taking a breather.

He was surprised while he watched from a distance as the giggling and laughter of Kagome and Sango filled the air. The two women were having fun catching up on old times, somewhat surprised at the fact that they both were mothers now. Watching her from afar put a smile on his face, whilst letting the fact that she had decided to stay permanently settle with him. Of course he was more ecstatic than ever, for her to be in his time, and an opportunity for them to rekindle their friendship.

He had had hopes. Yes.

Yet the sight of the two young children tore at his heart as well.

_Ahhh....the thoughts to what could have been._ And therefore, he never made any attempt to face her in person.

InuYasha had stayed in the shadows near her hut, yet far enough from being detected but close enough to protect her against anything that might dare threaten her. Every now and again he would leave for a short break, taking himself away from her. As well as getting away from the temptation of coming close to her, and pleading for her to give him another chance would cease. Only when it waned did he return to be 'near' her again.

And when he returned from one of those trips to find her place empty of all presence and the scent of his half-brother plastered everywhere in the air, he was angry and disappointed once again. So angry he was with himself that he ripped through the whole forest with his 'wind-scar', tearing down the whole landscape in a tirade of heartache.

And now that she had left him, the hut, and left for the life with his half-brother drinking his sorrow away seemed to fit.

It seemed so right.

And boy did he drink.

Being half-demon his tolerance was so much higher than most humans even though he hardly drank on a regular basis. The musty scent of the Sake warmed his soul, calling him to another place that was much more intense.

But as he closed his eyes, her image would invade his mind. He opened his eyes and he'd see her smile. That happy-go-lucky attitude that seemed so natural to her. If only....

_If...  
_  
Such a simple word, and yet so powerful.

If he had seen it sooner, and realized how much he loved her. How much he needed her instead of chasing after a clay pot she would have been his.

If he hadn't feel so obliged to repay Kikyo so much....If he didn't feel so guilty as he did over her death. Even though it was all Naraku's fault and yes, he'd suffered along with it. But he couldn't get over Kikyo and now he'd lost Kagome. The only woman he'd cared for since Kikyo. Actually the young jovial girl turned beautiful woman, that he'd cared more for than he ever did with Kikyo. He'd lost it all, and for what?

Nothing.

Kikyo was gone.

Kagome was gone.

And his heart had no interest, no motivation in finding another female to take their place. Hell, his carnal body didn't even want to take part at all. That was how bad it was for him. That was how sad his life had turned out.

There were so many nights that he'd wondered, how long was it that she'd fallen for his brother? Had she always been like that toward Sesshomaru? Or was it recent? When they consummated was it just an accident, heat of the moment?

Even as the question surfaced he knew the answer lay not in the heat of the moment, but true feelings the two had for each other - at least of how she felt toward Sesshomaru. He'd seen how crushed she was when she saw his damn half-brother with the demoness.

_What a fool I've been...Kagome how could you so willingly given yourself to Sesshomaru when I've always been the one next to you, protected you, loved you???_

_No. Loves you!_

For the years that she'd left, he'd meditated and prayed for his sins. Asking the Kamis to bless her in her world, and for her to always be happy. InuYasha had never anticipated to ever see her again, and with a happy surprised he'd welcome her. But was greeted with heart-wrenching pain to see his half-brother's kids with the woman he'd loved, and was close with for so long.

He was a coward and an asshole not to confront her with his feelings sooner. He'd taken her for granted that she'd always be with him, by his side.

_What a fool I was.._. He'd cursed himself many times over.

If he wanted to, InuYasha could call on each and every memory of the times they spent together. The fights they had, the way her eyes would burn into his with anger, when he'd left her to see Kikyo. The pain was clearly written on her face, and wrenched by her heart when she tried to be brave.

But she had always been the bigger person, and the more brave and secure of the two. She'd always return to him even after witnessing his intimate times with Kikyo, even when he'd promise himself to the dead miko and vowed to protect her. Where was Kagome in his heart when he'd made such promise? How was it that his love for Kagome could not have summoned up the courage to rid himself of his past that haunted him, in clay form? Why had he been so blind, so dumb, so....... neglectful?

Now he didn't have anyone to turn to because there was nothing he could do that would make him forget her. Each time there was a difference in the wind, he'd think that it was her...rushing to confirm what he already knew was hopeless dreams.

As always there wasn't a single trace of her.

It was his fault, he knew and he deserved every single suffering that came his way. Now he realized that he didn't know how much he'd loved her. Just how much his heart ached for her....longed for her. Why had he been so stupid was the question he'd asked himself over and over. Never once did the answer come to him.

There must be a mistake somewhere. Not just him, but perhaps his Kagome had made a ludicrous mistake by being with half-brother. She's probably now regretting it, and wants his forgiveness. Perhaps her being with Sesshomaru now is out of duty for the children.

Perhaps Kagome really would rather be with someone else she knew better. More familiar with – someone like him. As the intoxication filled his head, the idea seemed to make more sense.  
_  
Yes, Kagome doesn't love Sesshomaru. She loves me! _

He could convince her, that he's the one she really loves and wants and then he could tell her that he'd forgiven her. He can be more than understanding with her children - surely he's more caring and sympathetic than that cold-hearted pompous brother of his! He'll try to be the best father to them that he knows how. And. He will do whatever it will take...as long as he can be with her once again.

"Ohhh, who am I kidding?" InuYasha slurred. "She loves him. Damn-it!!" Angry the hanyou threw the Sashiko style cut glass bottle of Sake against the wall, shattering the beautifully crafted bamboo designs into tiny fragments.

Why has his life always been so difficult? When will the Kamis cut him a break?? Everything he's had he's lost. With his sword he's mastered it so that it was like Midas and each time he touches his weapon it turns into gold, or a formidable masterpiece. But the women in his life, especially the ones he's loved he just can't seem to hold onto. The Kamis seem to have it out for him.

He picked up the last tiny cup of sake, downed it and threw that little piece to shatter as well before throwing himself against the side of the wall and called it a night.

* * *

She stood a distance away watching him, almost afraid to approach even though the DaiYokai was deep in a trance. Her eyes surveyed every part of his body that she could, wishing that he was less dressed than he was. Since when did she become such a lewd woman? So wicked and vulgar with thoughts all over a man.

Arisu shook her head, her hair swaying gently from the movement. Dressed much more simply, but still in the finest fabrics to mold over her skin, the queen's eggplant kimono was detailed with beautiful floral design. Fans waved and flower carts of tangerine, mint and mustard colored. The patterns jumping off the eggplant silk like a vibrant sun through a cloud filled foggy day.

Her steps were quiet, as she glided effortlessly across the room to approach the sleeping DaiYokai.

Arisu stood over the formidable Inu as he continued to lie in a state of unconsciousness. With a wave of her hand the chiffon curtains parted, resting on their post as it revealed the Inu to her. She took yet another moment to examine him before taking a seat on the bed next to him, watching his chest rise and fall.  
_  
I have never seen anything so....magnificent....so flawless in my entire life!_

Boldly she took her fingers and carefully traced the outline of his lips. Then raising the same finger to outline her own, sending a shiver of feeling down her spine, and prickling through her skin.

"You're beautiful, and perfect _for me_." Arisu whispered softly as her finger traced the markings on his face. _I just know you are, my Lord Sesshomaru. _

Though her movements were soft and gentle they were also firm with purpose as she explored his facial skin against the smoothness of her hand.

He was under a spell and in such a deep trance that even when she parted his bangs with both hands, to stare at his crescent marking he didn't stir. Unable to contain herself she leaned in to kiss him...right there. Over the crescent moon pedigree markings warmed her soft lips.

Sesshomaru laid his uniformed exhale and inhale making his chest rise and fall. Arisu had had his armor removed and his sword kept under lock and key. She had never been this close to a man before so really, she didn't know what to expect.

The scent of him, his pheromones exuding from his form was like a toxic aphrodisiac to her. The Queen bit down on her lips, closing her eyes to recompose herself. It was all that she could do from refraining, and ripping his and her clothes to shreds, so that she could lie next to him in the nude.

She was breaking the rules, going against her tribal laws but Arisu couldn't help herself. She was drawn to him. His aura, his very presence was calling to her as if the candle had sung to the moth. She'd never been so irresistibly and dangerously attracted to someone like she was with him - she could forsake everything and not care.

All her prior suitors had failed her, all were either too arrogant in their own mind and too greedy for power. And frankly there was nothing about any of them that appealed to her so she'd trained hard ensuring that she had to power to win each match. So that she would not fall victim to the tribe's ridiculous mating laws but as Queen, she vowed that it was going to change.

She will change how the mate is chosen for the demoness of their tribe.

If caught in their current conditions, the councils would have a coronary over the fact that she was loosely dressed. Her kimono was falling off her shoulder, and she was alone with a male she was not familiar with. Queen or not, she still had her virtues to protect and guard. Yet at this moment it mattered not to Arisu. Nothing mattered except for the strong force of polarity that was pulling her toward him.

She was born to be his, and he was destined to be her King.

Her eyes wandered and they slowly cascaded down his face. Lingering longer than necessary on his lips then past his neck, and down toward his chest where she was frustrated that it was covered by the white silk fabric. But as her eyes continued to feast on his body, her mind conjured up many erotic images as to what he might look like naked and presented to her on a silver platter for her carnal pleasures.

Hers and hers alone.

The beautiful gold and blue mixture of dye tied into a large bow laid lifelessly across his abdomen and touched the bed. Her fingers were itching to loosen them the rest of his clothing. She wanted to slide the palm of her hand across his silky skin.

_I bet he is finer than silk. _

_Softer than clouds of the High Heavens. _

A smile spread across the queen's lips as she continued to relish on what it would feel like to touch him.

Naked.

Skin to skin, like the original sins that lovers have crossed in the past - violating every self-restraints, sobriety and morals that existed.

How had she had fallen in love with this Yokai so fast and so quickly?

In love?

Arisu nearly laughed out loud at the thought of it. Could she possibly in love with a man she knew literally nothing about? Was love really that strong and powerful an emotion to render one's mind so diluted and reckless?

Or was her mind really just acting on its best interest having chosen him? Because he's a fine DaiYokai and he would give her great children - heirs to the great Wolverine clan? Imagine that! An interbreeding between the Inus and DaiYokais. How powerful her children shall be!!

Yet there was a soft voice that seemed to whisper 'You would do anything for him. Anything at all.'

Arisu touched her abdomen where her obi hugged her body tightly. Inside the obi she knew was the vile of potion given to her by the sorceress, a love potion. A sip of it and he would be madly in love, under a spell of the first woman he will see.

And that woman, would be her.

She leaned down so that her lips were right next to his ear. "I want you, Sesshomaru," she whispered erotically.

And then without further distractions, she reached toward him. Her fingers sliding right under the silk kimono, lifting up his juban and sliding her palm to feel the heat of his flesh...if only for this once, no matter what the consequences may be with her clan.

* * *

~Ts&Neko.

A/N: I appreciate anyone who does review to thank my wonderful Beta, Nekomimimode as well. Trust me, without her, you guys won't be reading this or any of the other stories that I'm currently working on. Thanks!

* * *

PS...I'll try to update as fast as possible but please understand that I am working from my iPhone which is NOT very efficient.

PSS...for those who might be confused...the first part, Kagome is in a trance so she's having this dream/reality/nightmare where she learns of things that are true therefore it feels very real to her, but she's just under a spell and the Sesshomaru that is attacking her is what the sorceress wants her to believe so that she could hate him.

The part with InuYasha is his reflection on his own mistakes and lifetime regrets. I added this because he will be back in the picture as the story continues.

The last part with the Queen is...after Sesshomaru was put under a trance/spell he is delivered to a beautiful chamber where he's still under and she comes in to see him because she's just enamoured and can't help herself.....can you?

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ Dear Friends/fans/readers and everyone who loves fanfiction as much as I do, and who reads my stories. Please understand that I am going through a very VERY difficult time right now. My dad has been diagnosed with Lung Cancer and currently is in the ICU at the hospital. It is a very hard time and as much as I'd like to continue to write and finish my stories, I just don't have the time nor the heart to do it. I do hope that you all will understand and pray for him. It is terminal so I am not in any kind of delusion that he will get well, however, we, as a family do hope that he gets out from the ICU and can have manageable pain so that he can fly to Viet Nam to finish what he wanted to do before he dies. My father was a great man, who was tortured in the Viet Cong prison for 16 years fighting for his country as well as the US. He's left a great name and a legacy that I will make sure my children will never forget. My youngest son, Henry is very very sad because he was very close to my father. Even though he's two and doesn't really fully comprehend the situation, in his heart he feels there is something amiss and it breaks my heart to see him, and especially my mother go through this. Please pray for him and when I get well, I promise you will be reading wonderful stories, and I will do my best to make you all love them.


	9. Author's Note for LOA

I want to still thank everyone for their support and love. I want you guys to know that it meant a lot to me to have everyone who've written PM or reviews the wonderful words of comfort and encouragement.

This past Wednesday April 21, 2010 my father passed away at 10:18 am. He took his last breath with ease and he is now in a better place. The nice thing was that, before he left, he was able to spend 9 days at home with his family and surrounded by people he loves. And vice versa. My children were able to see him, hug him, kiss him and held his hand. They don't understand the situation, but they knew that grandpa was very sick and they knew that they could put a smile on his face and they were very excited that they could do that. I told them as they finished hugging/kisssing/and holding his hand that they had made grandpa very happy and helped grandpa smile which made them very proud of themselves.

He was also able to enjoy his much older grand-daughters, gorgeous looking grand-daughters, giving him relaxing massages, his two daughters, catering to his needs, and taking wonderful care of him. As well as his sons in law who changed his diapers and gave him a last puff of smoke and a lick of Remy Martin before his life ended. He went out with a boom and it was all we could ever ask for.

It is a sad time for all of us in my family as we grieve over a wonderful man who have taken his leave of this place. He's in a higher place, with no pains and he is looking down on me. Already the day of his passing he had followed me and looked out for me. I had to get out of the house as I could not stay there without having an anxiety attack watching his lifeless body. I went to get coffee for everyone because as you can imagine, we have not had much sleep in the past three weeks.

I parked my car in front of the cafe, got out locked my car and took a few steps. Suddenly there was a continuous honking that made me turn around. A meter maid across the street yelled out her window (it was raining that day, as God was crying for our loss, but his smiling for his gain of such a wonderful man) as loud as she could saying "do you really want to park there?" it took me a few seconds to register and I thanked her as I got back in my car and moved it. After parking my car in another spot, I walked into the cafe and as I was looking around for snacks to buy I noticed a guy in front was trying to persuade the meter maid not to give him a ticket. He told her he was moving his car and she told him it wasn't necessary anymore since he already got the ticket. Guess which spot he parked in?

Yes, my previous one.

I thanked my dad for saving me a $950 ticket because how often does a meter maid scream at you to warn you that you'll get a ticket if you parked in a certain spot? It's never happened to me before that I know. And I know most meter maids don't care. They just go ahead and issue the ticket because frankly, it's not their problem.

So yes, within the hour of his passing, my dad had already watched over me and protected me. He will forever be in my heart and my children will have so many wonderful memories and stories of their great and wonderful grandfather.

Thank you again for all your love and support. I am getting through my grief much faster because of all of you. I will try not to make you all wait too long for my return. God Bless you and I hope that everyone will spend as much time as they can with the ones they love, to forgive and forget petty fights and disagreements. Our time is limited and no one knows what tomorrow will bring. I never had ever anticipated my father growing ill and passing away so quickly. Everything happened within a span of a month. So please, love the ones you care about and take your time with them. Enjoy them as they live, tell them how much you love them, how special they are to you so that when they do leave, they will always know how much they meant to you.

Graciously yours with love,

Teensie-Sama aka Leah


	10. Disaster

I'm so sorry for the long delay. I hope you all will understand the predicament I'm in. This chapter has been beta'd by Nekomimimode, hopefully we didn't rush it too much; and I hope you're all are happy with this. Thanks again, for all your wonderful supports. I am working on the next chapter right now so please bear with me

~Ts

* * *

**Disaster.**

Queen Arisu withdrew her hand from his chest, the burning of his DaiYokai body heat gave her palm a soft pink glow. As Arisu stared at the lightly flushed color on her palm, she realized just how much she enjoyed the feel of his skin.

As a matter of fact, she loved it.

She had never been so close to a male before and he was such a fine specimen, she couldn't resist herself. Settling herself she sat down next to him in the bed, her eyes surveying the contours of his face. An overwhelming feeling of closeness arose in her and Arisu laid her head down resting her cheek on his chest as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

A smile spread across her lips as she imagined how many more times she would be able to do such a simple thing as lay her head on his chest and listen to his heart. Right after he would make sweet love to her, he would gather her into his arms, whilst she rests her soft cheek against his headed skin. Oh, how wonderful life would be with him as her mate, her King.

She knew there would be opposition from the elders of her tribe, but she was Queen Arisu, High Lady of the Wolverine tribe. So why couldn't she have what she desired? Shouldn't she be able to adjust the rules and laws however she sees fit? Besides, who would really dare to challenge her will?

That's it, she decided.

She will make him all hers as she would become his.

They will be mates, and that would be final.

With her mind made up the queen withdrew herself from the DaiYokai and without further hesitation, she drew out the vile of potion. Her hand trembled while she stared at the reddish liquid sloshing about from the abrupt disturbance.

She was really going to do it, but how was she to administer the potion?

Waking him and asking him to take it on his own accord was definitely out of the question. At first she thought to have wedge the vile against his lips and let his body naturally process the liquid. But because he was in such a state of trance that she did not want to risk the possibility of him not drinking the potion, hence her efforts would be for naught.

And that was not about to happen.

Arisu, instead set the vile against her lips and began to pour the liquid into her own mouth.

_How romantic,_ she thought to herself.

That she should wake him up with a kiss and she'd be the first one to catch his eyes, and the one he will fall in love with. She would be embedded in his heart, and no one else's.

Because there was no antidote.

Holding the substance in her mouth, Arisu moved towards the unconscious Yokai and with a short intake of breath the Queen closed her eyes and pressed her lips against him. His lips were soft and warm, heightening her desires even more. Carefully and with skills she parted his lips slightly with hers, and slowly she pushed the liquid through, little by little, until her mouth was empty of the potion. Using the opportunity of their lips bonding, she slid her tongue inside and began to explore his moistened mouth. The potion had now been swallowed, but she could still taste a hint of it mixed with his own essence - her very first taste of him.

The Queen was so deep in her kiss that she did not notice that his arms had moved, and they were moving toward her shoulders. With a sudden surprise, she felt the tight grip against her upper arms before being abruptly lifted off of the soft lips that she had enjoyed kissing on so much.

A growl escaped his chest and for a second she felt her heart stopped.

A sudden flashback of her childhood ran quickly through her- the time she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to by her father. How terrified she was of being punished because she had known better, but she'd done it anyway and her father had found out. That same nervousness and heart pounding apprehension spread through her when his growl vibrated through his person and into her ears.

Arisu looked down to see a set of glowing red eyes narrowing at her. "You," the DaiYokai snarled irritably at her. "Who are you?" he demanded. He felt his head pounding, while his body felt foreign to him.

"My..." she began. Recognizing the trembling in her voice, she reeled her mind back in control and steadied herself. "...my Lord, Sesshomaru," Arisu continued. "It is I, your Arisu." The Queen stated boldly.

"Arisu..." he whispered her name in confusion. His mind felt clouded had he heard the name before, was he to know this person looming over him.

When her name escaped his lips, she felt the pickling of a thousand pins all over her skin. Such a sweet spell of seduction he had casted and all he had to do was whisper her name. What a delicious stupor she was in!

The Queen's lips spread across her face into a radiant smile at him.

"Arisu..." he whispered once again.

This time, his grip on her had loosened and his eyes looked slowly along the outlines of her face. Then continued to her eyes, nose, mouth, everything, as if his mind still hadn't registered the name or person beside him.

And then slowly but gently he began to sooth away the wrinkled fabric of where his hands had been too rough on her body.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." Sesshomaru commented raising his eyes with the amber gleam shimmering as he looked into hers.

Joy spread through her being as she recognized that her potion had worked and all she had to do now was fill in the blanks for him. She had already concocted a good story as to why he was there –and why they were together, and alone in a chamber.

"My Lord…You've awakened" Arisu feigned a soft worried sigh. "I am afraid that you had had a tad too much to drink from the celebration" she smiled gently at him.

Before he could ask her, she excitedly announced to him that they had just been 'blessed' by the clan elder as mates. He Sesshomaru, Lord of the West was her betrothed and this was the evening of their nuptial. This was the moment that he would mark her, mate her and make her as his. Unbeknownst to him that she had tricked him to be hers. Now the rest was for him to finish fulfilling the long promises between the two families, except he had had a little too much to drink and passed out right before he was to carry her to their chamber.

"And my Lord," she continued, blushing a little as the excitement rose in her.

She loved the fact how he could make her feel like such a child again, her emotions were so raw and ready when she's was with him. Arisu felt so easily apprehensive, and yet so easily happy. She felt the innocence of her emotions coming to the surface where she no longer had to be a tough woman, a leader or a Queen. She felt that she, Arisu, was just a woman.

An ordinary woman - in love. And the man she loved was with her. He _will_ love her in return, this she knew.

"We..." she blushed once again, somehow feeling the words being caught in her throat. Even though there were lies in her story, her feelings for him was were honest and true.

"We..?" Sesshomaru queried...eyeing her in anengrossed manner.

The headache consuming him had lifted tremendously, and his body was now returning to normal. Strange, he had never felt like this, that he couldn't remember much. His mind was hazy and seeing the colors filling her cheeks, he decided that perhaps he did have too much to drink.

"My Lord we are to…" lightly tugging her hands from him Arisu moved half her body away shielding her face from him.

"To..?"

"To ma..." she inhaled and tried again, "to ma...My Lord, I cannot..." she felt the heat of her blushing face.

Her mind was reeling from all forms of predicament. She had no right to mate him without the Council's approval but she was too far down this path to turn back. And by Kami's sakes, she is the Queen after all. She should be able to do whatever she wanted, without any reasons nor consequences! Including mating whomever she chose! She decided that this will be her legacy. The mating of the Clan's Queen will be up to her - she will mate whomever she deemed worthy.

There was an odd sensation seeing her pull away. His stomach churned and there was a surge of feeling that it should not be so. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the sight of her being so far from him, so when he rose from the bed, he moved quickly to pull her into him. His fingers captured her jaw, tilting her head upwards forcing her to look directly into his eyes... "You cannot what.., Arisu?" He asked as she felt so lost in those deep golden eyes. His eyes were so hypnotizing she felt as though she could be rendered speechless in that instant.

_No, I must proceed forward!_

"Sire..." Arisu began as she pulled her gaze from his', playing the role of a true innocent blushing bride - as if it truly was their wedding night. "It is not a matter that a female should speak of to her..." briefly looking at him before turning her eyes elsewhere she finished her sentence with a slight modesty, "to her...mate-to-be."

"I see," Sesshomaru sounded as he was almost talking to himself. Sesshomaru then tilted her chin so that he could look into those alluring eyes of hers. "If we have been blessed by the elders, as you've notioned... then," he leaned closer as he murmured silkily against her ear "I shall take what is mine." With that he yanked her even closer to his body as his arms wrapped possessively around hers.

"Sire!" She called right before he shifted his body and laid her on the bed, beneath him.

.

~ Disaster ~

.

Sasuki entered the chamber where the sorcerer held the miko captive with her spells. "Mistress Sasuki," the sorcerer bowed in greeting. She glanced over to see the unconscious miko grimacing in pain as the veins coiled themselves around her.

"She's still alive" the girl announced curtly clearly very displeased by the fact that the miko was still breathing.

"Mistress," the older woman began but was quickly cut off by the young woman's harsh questioning.

"Why is she still alive?" Sasuki turned to face the woman eyes glaring viciously. Reaching for her sword at her side, Sasuki began to withdraw it from its sheath. "It seems I have to do everything myself!"

"My mistress, please," the sorcerer began running to block Sasuki's path, as she held her arms wide to block the girl from going further. "You cannot attack her!"

"Why not?" She growled in irritation wanting to rid the world of the miko.

"Mistress, please be patient." The sorcerer nodded at the sword and with a reluctant sigh the girl returned the sword to its covering. "She is not just any human."

"Yes, I know. She's a _miko,_" she snapped. Sasuki has had very little patience left to be hearing the obvious from the old woman.

"But ahh, my mistress, she's not just a miko. She's the most powerful miko I've ever dealt with in my entire life." Sasuki scoffed at the idea and turned to look at the helpless woman who was dying with each passing moment as the torment of the veins continued to choke the life out of her. "She may not look like much, my lady, but don't underestimate her. At this very moment she is being protected by a very strong barrier. That is why my veins have not been successful in sucking up all her life energy and killing her. On top of which the Yokai had transferred his blood into her before we captured her."

"But that should have killed her by now!"

"In most cases, yes however not with her. Not only do her miko powers not purify his blood, but instead it's welcoming it into her body and they are bonding."

Sasuki shot her a very disturbed, and disbelief look.

"I have been trying to get her to believe that what she's experiencing in the nightmares I've conjured up in her mind, to be true. Only then, her body will reject the bonding of the blood and she will be weak enough to kill."

"So what's taking so long?"

"She is a strong willed human. It has taken me much longer to reach her, even now she's still fighting it my spell. She truly believes how deeply this Yokai cares for her and even as she feels the pain, she still has not given into the fact that he could hurt her. To her, he could never hurt her. What's worse is that she is with pup. And because DaiYokais are powerful demons by nature, this pup I can already sense possesses incredible power even before he is even born. Even now he is acting as a protector towards his dam" the sorcerer shook her head lightly. "It is really a fascinating sight my lady, a miko and a DaiYokai natural enemies bonding their powers with such a strong hold. One should have killed the other, but instead they have become...almost as if they are yin and yang. Balancing each other out, and creating perfect harmony." Her voice was filled with the excitement of the new discovery.

"I do not need to hear anymore of this blabbering nonsense." Sasuki drawled, letting the sorcerer know that she knew exactly what was going through her mind. "How much longer until she is dead?"

"Mistress, it is hard to tell." The sorcerer replied, disappointed that she was not offered the chance to study the fascinating specimen in front of her.

"Hard to tell? Hard to tell?" The young demoness growled angrily. "Have you any idea what the Queen will do to you if she was to find out that the miko is still alive?"

"I understand mistress," she replied shaking. "But it cannot be helped. If I force it too hard on her then she will believe it is ludicrous and all a dream. And if that were to happen, the two bloods will bond and become stronger, and at that point, -I'm not certain if anyone of us will have to power to subdue her, much less kill her." The sorcerer received another angry glare for a reply.

~.~.~.~.

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she could feel the pain rippling throughout her body. There was an unbearable sting that was raw against her skin.

"Ooohhhh..." she groaned forcing her un-cooperating eyes to open.

As force of habits would have it, InuYasha came to her mind, as so many years spent together and him rescuing her from each dilemma she was in.

_Where am I?_

"InuYasha..." her lips whispered softly. The wind carried her tone erotically across the space.

_He will come for me...I know he will.  
_  
As her eyelids slowly lifted her visions was blurry, her mind lost in a tremble of confusion. There was an outline of a person standing feet away from her. She was transfixed by the gorgeous figure. Could it be that she was in Heaven? For the man standing with his back to her was more godlike than any human or demons she knew of.

His hair was beautiful silver, but it wasn't InuYasha...no, it wasn't. But she seemed to have a hard time conjuring up the name to match the man, the very tall alluring man.

When he turned to face her, she noticed that his features were perfectly constructed, each bone stretched of skin flawlessly for a maximum effect.

_I know him..._Kagome thought to herself as she watched as his bangs dangle rakishly over his noble forehead.

_I know you..._she whispered in her mind, his eyes burning into hers. They were golden and penetrating as the piercing golden sun. _Those eyes..._

When the miko moved to stand, wanting to run toward the man to touch him, she groaned with pain. It was the pain that reminded her of what was going on around her. But she still could not fathom how she had ended up in this place, this dark corner where the man the godlike vision - _her mate_ - was deliberately hurting her.

But why?

She thought that he'd loved her? He'd mated her and brought her back to his castle...didn't he? He saw his kids and they were happy...weren't they? Or was it all an illusion? Her illusion of what she really wanted instead of understanding the truth that he had never perceived her as worthy? He'd never gotten over the fact that she was human - therefore inferior to him. And his decision to kill her near the bone-eaters well had never waned.

Kagome was in limbo of what was real and what could be a nightmare. But she couldn't separate the two. She wasn't sure which of her memories were real to her. Had she really mated the cold, distant, demon Lord? The aching of the flesh that connected her neck and shoulder, convinced her that the truth of the situation was that she was mated to him. Then the memories right before she blacked out came rushing back, how he had used his whip to hurt her over and over again.

"You've awakened." There was a coldness in his voice that she'd couldn't recognize. Even when he tried to kill her at his father's tomb, his voice was never as cold as it was at the moment. "Good. I want you to be awake when I deliver you to the netherworld."

"W..." her lips curved but her body was too weak to form the words.

She hadn't been aware of him moving, but all at once he was so close to her that she could see the individual pores on his skin; could taste the scent of him, and her nerve ends quivered in response to his effect upon her. But that was quickly replaced by a coiling angsty feeling when he harshly gripped her chin.

"Why?" he sneered at her and weakly she nodded. Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes, why...my mate, my...love...?" she managed to say. Her hand was now gripping her abdomen, feeling the tiniest movements from within. Wondering why the father of her children would ever want to harm her, especially knowing that his pup is growing within her.

_This is the second time.._.Kagome thought to herself.

"Why? Because you are a lowly disgusting human not worthy of my magnificence. You are a sly temptress that has made me bring sins into this world! I am sick of the thought of what you have lured me into doing."

"No, Sesshomaru." Kagome retorted. "You love me. You love me." she repeated as defiantly as her weak little body could muster.

"This Sesshomaru loves you?" The anger in his voice so evident to her it frightened her. His shiny golden eyes seemed almost black, and without a single trace of compassion.

Once again, it made no sense to her that her mate should accuse her of such devious actions. As if he knew every little thought that crossed her mind, the DaiYokai spoke as his words became answers to all she was wondering about. "You are the reason this Sesshomaru has shamed himself and his family, because you have tainted this bloodline." Gripping her chin he forced her face up so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "And yet, you have deceived me with your womanly wiles and dark magic."

"Deceive...?" Kagome could feel the pain from the grip of his hands. She thought her bone beneath would shatter into pieces.

"You and that mutt. The way you care for him...the way you _love_ him, that disgusting half-breed."

"You...you're jealous of InuYasha?" Her brows drawn together in a frown as she fired a volley of truth at him. "Sesshomaru, that was a long time ago. I was young and naive...I..."

"Silence!" Kagome drew in a breath as he roared the words in her face. "Do you know what it did to me...to watch you, hold him, protecting him, saving his life, sacrificing your own so that Sounga would release him of its grip? Your heart was never meant for this Sesshomaru! It was always with the mutt, yet you lied," the DaiYokai said through gritted teeth, his eyes crimson red with anger and hatred. "You lied to this Sesshomaru therefore you must suffer a great suffering before you are sent to the underworld."

"You have held that against me, all of these years!"

"Do not lie wench! There were many times you've offered yourself to the mutt, don't think I don't know. And it was the mutt's name that escaped your lips as soon as you awoke wasn't it, miko? You disgust me!" The sound of the back of his hand across her face filled the empty space around them, leaving Kagome white and sick.

How could she explain that to him? ThatInuYasha could never mean what he meant to her. Why can't he see that it was a mere force of habit after all the years of traveling together? Sickly she stared at him, knowing that even if she wanted to she could never make him understand. But the miko pressed on, fighting a battle with very little promise of victory.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how could you think that of me? You...we...I...I can only love you. InuYasha was a teenage crush, he...he is not you...I willingly gave myself to you" the injured miko pleaded her love through the tears now running down her face to the unrelenting Yokai.

"A scheming little bitch like you soon found a way to turn circumstances to her own advantage after being rejected by the half-breed, didn't you?" He yanked her kimono neckline harshly past her shoulders exposing the top half of her body to him. His eyes leered over the dips of her mounds and his fingers drilled into the shoulders while his mouth came down on hers in a savagely brutal kiss. The touch of his hands on her body, drawing whimpers of pain into a throat raw with tears.

This was not the same man she'd kissed many times over. This was not the passion she had shared with him before, but instead this was the passion of a sadistic heart. He caught the harden tip of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, teasingly rubbing across it with his thumb and then without warning, he pinched down on it, and twisted it so that she cried out in pain, engulfed inside the caves of his lips.

Knowing that he was doing it to torture her, she couldn't help but was drawn to the sexual magnetism of him, and the waves of love she felt for him washed over her. And so mindlessly she responded to its primitive call, her hands locking behind his neck, her slim blood covered form pressed eagerly against the hard muscle of his. Wanting to just be held and soothed, even for just the moment.

Instead Sesshomaru gripped her by the shoulders and wrenched his lips from hers, both bodies trembling.

His from anger, and Kagome's from desires.

"You little whore," he said thickly. "You would willingly give yourself to anyone and spread your legs, wouldn't you?" his face alien and almost savage with anger.

"Stop! Stop! Sesshomaru, please stop!" Kagome covered both her ears while she shook her head furiously at the accusatory remarks. This was a thousand times worse than anything she could ever imagine even in the worst moments. When she glanced up at him once more, he wore a smile upon his lips, but his golden eyes were cold and empty as glass. Weakly she found her voice again."If you don't believe that my heart is yours, and that my entire being is yours, then go ahead and kill me. There is nothing left for me to live for." There was a long silence as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Her little frail body was now soaked with her own red blood, and he could smell the scent of his poison on her skin.

"My, my, my, quite the actress aren't we, miko? You almost had me fooled, almost..." With that, he raised his hands as his nails began to glow green again.

She stared at him with blank eyes, emotions completely drained from her body as she surrendered to the truth that her mate had never loved her...

~.~.~.~.

A most satisfied grin spread across the sorcerer's face as she noticed the miko's barrier weakening.

"Humans, they will believe anything." She cast a sly smile of satisfaction at her mistress while getting a nod of approval in return.

"I will go inform our Queen. I trust you can handle a weak and dying ningen bitch...?" The question was rhetorical of course. If she was unable to accomplish her task of ridding the clan of the miserable miko, Sasuki knew through her Queen's wrath, the sorcerer would have wished she was never born.

"Like taking candy away from a child, my mistress."

"Very good."

.

~ Disaster ~

.

He had moved so quickly that she hadn't a chance of escape - not that she wanted to. There was a split second of her mind alerting warning bells deep within her brain, reminding her of the danger she was courting. But, once again, she did not want to listen. She wanted him, and the sensational pleasure he was giving her -not just sexually but emotionally as well. And she wanted this feeling to go on and on and on.

She felt her heart thundering in her ears, her body burned with a thousand pins of excitement. All her life of privileges yet she had never felt anything quite like this. The weight of his body on hers, the look of lust and desires in his eyes, brought about new emotions and sensations throughout her body.

Arisu no longer cared for the clan's rules and regulations. She was a woman in love, and the man staring into her eyes as his claws raked along her collar bones, was all hers. He was in love with her and completely absorbed with her as she was with him.

It was worth all the risk she was taking.

Nevermind the laws of the clan for her virtues and the fact of what she was doing at the moment violates thousands of years of clan mating practice. When he parted her kimono with his claws, she felt her body wanting to burst from anticipation. He was gentle, yet in control. The way he looked at her told her that he could command her to do whatever he wanted, and she was willing. How could she have been denied herself of such a wonderful, exciting feeling all her life?

His eyes followed the tip of his claws as he traced the curves of her neck sliding it across her shoulder, then dipping down towards the crevice of her bosom. When he stopped she wanted to scream to tell him to keep going. But he looked into her eyes, and she was lost in the pool of golden amber sea.

Arisu waited with breathless anticipation as he lowered his lips onto hers. The molding of his soft lips, formed perfectly against her own. He brushed his lips from left to right ever slowly, making them barely touching each other.

And when he pressed down his tongue sought to part her trembling lips, her mouth welcomed him. He moved with the grace of a panther as his tongue darted about, learning every single curves of the inside of her mouth. She purred beneath him in wanton needs.

A feeling vaguely familiar surged upwards from the tip of her toes all the way up her legs and burned between her thighs. A pool of moisture gathered and she watched as his nose twitched as he caught the scent of her arousal, a flicker of approval danced within his iris.

The aching, the desires, the need for him to rid her of this strangely pleasurable pain was almost too much to bear. Does he know what he was doing to her? Does he understand the intensity of her need for him? She wondered silently as her mind ran in rapid circles and her breath became short little pants.

Only when she felt the soft skin of his flesh pressed against her own, flattening her perky breasts, had she realized that he had removed her clothing. In a vaguely distant memory she recalled her hands frantically shredding him of his kimono while he moved torturously slow in removing hers.

The heat of his skin was scorching, much hotter than she had anticipated. She had hoped to play 'hard-to-get' with him, yet she had no will power. Her brain was no longer her own, nor was her body.

The way his fingers raked through her body, his lips trailing across her skin commanded her soul and all she could do was close her eyes and feel every single millimeter of ecstasy that he was providing her. She knew that she was now dangerous terrain. To be discovered in such a compromising position would cause an uproar with her people, and how would she be able to explain herself to her tribes and Elders?

She should be scared of the fact that she had fallen in love with the DaiYokai so soon, and for the truth of her body aching for him so urgently.

But she wasn't.

If anything, the thought of the possibilities of being discovered by the Elders of the clan...by _anyone_ added to the stimulation within itself.

The ache between her legs was both frustrating and at the same time it had the oddest effects of pleasure through her whole being.

Here she was - naked, writhing and moaning with the deepest pleasure under a DaiYokai that they had no knowledge of, was not how she wanted to introduce her will-be King. But there was no time to think, there was only moments in her mind for love and time to feel. Feel the sensation she had never been felt before.

His lips were soft and gentle as he explored her bare skin. Her fingers twisted tumultuously in the thick soft silverness of his hair, his body emanating the same depleted moisture as her lips. The small satisfied sounds he made as he hesitantly, and then with increasing confidence as she offered her body up to him.

Her lips and delicate fingers explored the male contours of his body, each movement and touch burned with a sensuous desires she had never in her wildest dreams imagined herself possessing. Her fingers wrapped within his hair gently guided his head so that his mouth that was nipping the edge of her shoulder was now redirected towards the valley between her neck and bosom. Impatiently she wanted him to go further down. She wanted him to lick and sooth the aching buds of her nipples so that she could feel the real pleasure of coupling.

The uncertain touch of her tongue against the sensitive maleness of his throat brought a response that made the searing heat beat up from under her own skin. She dug her fingers into the solid muscle of his chest, shadowed by the silver hair that arrowed down past his navel.

"Arisu, I want you." The hoarsely groaned plea was an echo of her own desire. "My mate" he added.

And the pulsating heat of passion aroused in her like a rage of a hurricane, thrashing whatever stood in its way. His thighs pinned her to the bed, arousing inside her an acutely exciting thirst which seemed to grow with every brush of his fingers against her skin.

His passionate demanding kisses obliterated any caution and fear. Her whole body trembled with the need to know of his complete possession as she arched pleadingly beneath him, silently inviting the culmination of their sexual desire.

Beads of sweat shimmered across his forehead and throat, tasting strangely sweet on Arisu's tongue as she touched it delicately to his moist flesh.

When he cupped her breast, teasingly and it tantalizingly for a second before possessing the urgently aroused peak with a set of lips that seemed to burn her wherever they touched. She felt her world spin and an explosion burst from within her.

"Please, MiLord," she groaned unable to suppress her wantonness any longer. "MiLord, please, make me yours." The Queen stared pleadingly into his eyes.

"Take me," she begged.

"Hn," he moaned, nodding his head slightly as a drop of sweat calming a burning spot on her shoulder where it landed.

It was the moment of truth.

There was no turning back from this moment forward. Once he's relieved her of her innocence, she will no longer be a maid. She would be but a desired maiden; by the most glorious DaiYokai in the world.

She wanted it more than anything in the world.

She would gladly give up her throne for this. Arisu clutched desperately at the smoothly muscled shoulder of the DaiYokai; realizing with a thrill of her increased desires to belong - to be his.

Her breath quickened and her heart stopped momentarily as his knee parted the soft flesh of her thighs. The tautly masculine shape of him at first shockingly alien, but when his mouth covered hers in a demanding possession; she forgot her prickling apprehension in the melting sweetness that started to engulf her. And then she felt him, the head of his shaft poking at her entry...

"**My Lady!**" Came a loud voice of sudden disturbance, intruding upon the passionate world she was having.

Sasuki addressed her Mistress with a roaring voice. Dismissing her mistress' incredulous countenance and turned quickly to scan the courtyard for any witnesses to her Lady's disastrous behavior. Then she took her steps backwards, entering the chamber as she slid the door shut and locking it from the inside.

...


	11. Awakening

**Thanks:** To my very busy beta "nekomimimode" for beta-ing my stories. As well as thank to everyone who has been patient during this long update.

**A/N:** I appreciate everyone's thoughts and patience giving me time to update. I hope that this chapter is up to par with the rest of the story(ies). Today marks one year since my father passed away and I appreciate every single notes that was sent to me in the past year. I am very happy to have friends like you. Thanks! (**PS**...sorry if there are still minor mistakes)

* * *

**AWAKENING**

**.**

Taking one last glance at the weakening miko being squeezed tighter by the sorcerer's vines, Sasuki took her leave from the old woman's lodging. With a devilish quirk to her lips, the young, but well cultivated demoness tread toward her Mistress' chamber.

Pleased with her accomplishments for her Queen, Sasuki stood in front of her Mistress' door, taking a moment to herself and inhaled a deep breath before entering her Mistress' room. With her shoulders straight, and her head held high, she knocked softly before sliding the fusama open.

"My Lady?" Sasuki called softly as she scanned the large room. Pleased with such improved performance of bringing the DaiYokai to her Queen and the knowledge of the fact that the miko was as good as dead, a big smile spread across her face. But her happy countenance soon turned bitter when her Mistress was nowhere to be found. It was rare for her Queen to venture off anywhere without her First Attendant.

She knew her Queen often made rash decisions and most often acted upon her careless impulses, apprehension now surged through the attendant's body. Sasuki picked up her steps and fled her Mistress' room dashing toward the Easter Quarter - where the DaiYokai was being held 'captive' in one of its grand rooms.

The closer she approached the Eastern quarter, the stronger the scent of her Mistress became. Because she was her mistress' First Attendant, she had been granted the taste her Lady's blood, in order to recognize her Lady's Yoki flow - so that she could also be in tune with her Queen, to serve and protect - in any circumstance; anytime. At the moment the Yoki flowing from her Lady were waves of arousal. It was so intense and strong, Sasuki worried that it might surpass the norm and spread throughout the castle so that others can detect the erotic waves of Yoki as well.

It was highly improbable but her worries were valid; a virgin Queen should not feel this much arousal until her mating night. The worst of scenarios spun around her mind in fierce velocity.

There it was Hell on Earth, her Queen, in sin, sprawled beneath the equally naked DaiYokai...

_I hope she has not lost all her senses and just romps around with him in his chamber! _How unfit for a Queen! It was one thing to choose him as a mate - even though he was of different heritage, but to actually mate him before announcing to the council or the ceremonies, is an outrageous decision! Her Queen will be known as a loose strumpet rather than a great Queen that she was!

Sasuki arrived at the DaiYokai's chamber with a feeling of dread. She didn't stop to think, Sasuki could only act upon her worries and burst through the door, without an announcement.

.

"My Lady!" Came a loud voice of sudden disturbance, intruding upon the passionate dream world she was having. Sasuki dismissed her mistress' incredulous countenance and turned quickly to scan the courtyard for any witnesses to her Lady's disastrous behavior. Then she took her steps backwards, entering the chamber as she slid the fusama shut and locking it from the inside.

The high-pitched squeal of her attendant made the queen jump to her feet. Dazed from the wondrous dream she was in, it took her a short minute to recompose herself. Her eyebrows narrowed forming wrinkles in the skin of her forehead; her eyelids tensed and straightened as her lips agitated in a thin line. There was no other obvious expression of her Queen as to how angry she was.

"What do you think you are doing?" the young attendant demanded. Her heart sank to see her Queen in such a disheveled state and her kimono loose at the shoulder. Arisu following her attendant's gaze toward her bare shoulder and yanked her kimono back into its place in one swift move. "Have you any idea what repercussions could come from this?" She continued to query as though _she_ were the Master.

Arisu's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her once delicate features were now morphing into a scowl of indignation, but Sasuki didn't back down. She was just as livid - if not more - with her Mistress' unscrupulous regard and thoughtless judgment.

Big Mistake.

Her Queen lunged the few feet that separated them and grabbed Sasuki's neck with a punishing grip, her fingers and claws biting into Sasuki's flesh. "You don't question me and my actions. **Ever**. Understood?"

Sasuki froze in a staring match for a few seconds before she nodded, her gaze still locked on her Mistress. She knew it angered her Mistress when she showed any sign of fighting back, but sometimes she just couldn't control herself. This latest display of her Mistress' action could cost them both so much!

Heat ignited in the queen's eyes and Sasuki's heart dropped to her toes, she hated it when her Mistress got that look. Authoritative and controlling even when knowing she had done wrong.

Then the bad turned worst when they both caught strong scent of the potion. Both turned to see the floor now coated in pinkish florescent fluid as the cloud of magic evaporated into thin air. It was apparent that in her startled haste, the Queen had dropped the vile of the love elixir and the small bottle had shattered and its contents were now strewn across the floor.

Narrowing her gaze Sasuki braced herself, just as the queen dropped her on her toes, and backhanded her across the face. Lightning flashed behind her eyes and she gasped, blinking back tears of pain and mortification. Her Queen had _never_ laid a hand on her before! She couldn't help but feel betrayed – after all, her mistake had been of good intentions, and all it got her was her very first physical punishment from the queen she had vowed to protect at all cost. More importantly they both had grown up together, being close friends when they were young. Up until the time Arisu became Queen, the two had been like sisters. Sasuki couldn't help but feel the ache that now pierced through her heart, followed by a terrible pain of disappointment that wrecked throughout her body.

Slowly she reached up to feel the burning heat of her cheeks with shaking fingers. Tears burned the back of her eyes and she squeezed them shut, refusing to let her Mistress see what hurt she had inflicted with one slap.

"My deepest apologies, my Lady." Sasuki managed to squeeze out through her lips, biting back the tears that threatened to stain her cheeks.

The Queen's anger filled growl came from deep in her chest, but before the Queen could act on her anger toward her attendant, a groan from the bed caught her attention.

Whipping her head around she watched as the DaiYokai slowly stirred, slowly awaking from the spell. Arisu turned to look at her attendant, plainly furious, as her glowing cheeks and flashing eyes evidenced.

The young demoness, if one could have read her innermost soul, was terrified; for no one knew the Queen better than she did and she feared that this time, she had gone far into the realms of no redemption from her mistakes.

Both demoness witnessed as the Inu regained his strength much faster than the sorceress had promised; they watched him sat up from bed without trouble and began to scan the room.

Sasuki watched in awe as her unyielding queen was by the InuYokai's side in an instant. Her breath caught in her throat when she witnessed her queen kneeling before the demon - a gesture reserved only for those of even higher rank than the monarch, which had been her parents - who are both dead.

"Mi Lord, please," Arisu's voice was soft and tender, there was depth of care and concern that Sasuki did not know her Mistress had possessed. Yet, instead of graciously accepting the Queen's tenderness, the demon's eyes glowed red as his clawed hands snatched her Mistress' wrist and twisted it with purpose.

"Where is my mate?" Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his strength waning, but he forced what power he had left inside of him to portray intimidation in hopes of finding Kagome quickly.

"Mi...Lord...pl..pleasseee" Arisu whimpered a smile spread across her face as a bargain for truce.

Sasuki's impulse was to react and attack the InuYokai but her Mistress' aura had told her otherwise.

His head was throbbing. It felt like there was a thousand thunderstorm pounding at his temple, he could feel his body shaking in waves of dizziness, but the DaiYokai refused to let on exactly how weak he really was. "Where…Is… Kagome?" His voice now angrier, tightening his grip on the Queen's wrist.

Displeased by the lack of effect her charms had on him, Arisu quickly wrung her wrist free from his grasp with little effort. As her aura flared to lift her off her feet, firing off across the room, the DaiYokai was thrown backwards, his back slamming against the wall. Arisu watched as his hair danced by her force and then cascading quietly back to its place, resting along his sides and chests. An inaudible groan escaped his chest, Arisu knew he was badly injured but watched in fascination -her lust for him growing- as the DaiYokai showed no sign of damage.

"You have mistaken my kindness for weakness foolish DaiYokai." She scowled, and the intonation of her voice was different from the one she had used minutes ago in addressing the man fumbling to gather his strength together. "Your anger serves you no purpose, DaiYokai. You have been tainted by the likes of a sorceress beyond your comprehension. Even with your quick recovery from her spell, it will take you some time if you wish to regain full power - that is if that was possible for you ever again after your little production in the woods earlier." She smiled in victory when he threw his head up in shock as to how she had learned of his blood transfusion to save his mate. "This is my land, my Lord, and I know _everything_ that goes on within its boundaries." Her voice was like a nightingale yet somehow it hissed toward his ears like a despicable viper.

_Cursed wench, _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His mind was racing just as fast as his heartbeat in fear for his mate's well-being; he realized these people knew too much about him whereas, he knew nothing of them.

"Where is my mate?" He demanded again with great effort. He had wanted to do more than ask, bring out his poison whip or the toxic flower claw perhaps, but he knew he was in no condition to perform such task. Even if they were so simple before he had naught the strength at the moment to summon them for further intimidation toward the demoness.

The Queen's beautiful face twisted with disgust and hatred. "Though it churns the stomach to think of you lying with a ningen, it is also an intriguing choice you have made. One in which I do not wish to learn of the reasons. Now," she paused just long enough to give him time to meet her gaze. "If you wish your little ningen to be free from harm, you will do as I command." She approached the Dai with a sensual seduction, one of which would have the men in her clan drop to their knees and pant. Yet her charms did not accomplish the desired affect she had hoped in the DaiYokai.

"This Sesshomaru heeds no one's command. How do I know she is still alive?" The question left his quaking lips. What would he ever do if his mate was dead? Their unborn pup? How will he be able to look at his young children and tell them they will never see their mother again?

Though his face showed no sign of emotions, inside he was a wreck as his heart was in turmoil. His innards shook violently at the idea of never seeing her smile, of never touching her soft skin, kissing her perfect lips, or feel the heat as he is buried deep inside her walls.

There is **no** life without his mate.

"How do you know she is not? And if she is in fact dead, you still have not regained the strength to challenge me and avenge her death, now have you, my Lord?" The Queen laughed at the absurdity that the weak DaiYokai -who could barely support himself upright at the moment - would think of fighting her. Why, it would be like squashing an ant or a fly.

It would be far too easy but also distasteful.

Brushing the thought quickly away Arisu's face changed, her features softer her voice became less demeaning. "I will allow you this much DaiYokai." Arisu caressed the tip of his jaw with her nails, amused as she watched him holding himself back from striking. The demonic dominance of his aura was thrilling to her, never had a male aroused such hidden desires in her. Whatever the miko had done to bewitch him she vowed she would undo all of it, and there will be nothing left of the miko - not even a hint of memory. The thought pleased her enough that she smiled at him with growing love and tenderness.

"I am Arisu, Queen to my clan. When I give my word, they do not fall from false tongues. I assure you, my Lord, that she is indeed still alive and breathing. If you agree to do as I command then I will promise you, your little ningen will be free from harm. Her life will be spared." Her brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed with an evil gleam. "Spurn me and I will be sure to serve her heart up to you along with that abomination she carries within her." She hissed acidly toward the DaiYokai.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF-"

"SILENCE!" She roared, her aura masking the room in a fog.

Befuddled as he was still under a spell, he was no fool. Sesshomaru quickly recognized just how powerful a demoness Arisu truly was. The strongest he has ever known. He had to be thorough and patient in his actions and decisions. Sesshomaru knew he was on thin ice and had to tread carefully, in the event that his mate and unborn pup _are_ still alive. If they are not, he would never be too late in avenging their deaths. So biting his tongue the DaiYokai controlled his rage and played into this little production the Queen was parading before him.

"Much better," A satisfied grin lined her lips as she knelt down to be eye-level with him. "My Lord," her sweet voice fell on deaf ears, still she continued. "All I wish," Arisu ran her fingers up the side of his arms "is for you to challenge me," her palm spread resting on his chest. She gave him a look when he moved to remove her arm from where it laid and watched in awe as he refrained himself from the act. Caressing his chest with both palms now, they made their way up his neck and she cupped his face, leaned her face in, until the tip of their noses touched. "And win."

Thoroughly pleased she had garnered his full attention, Arisu laughed as she stood on her feet. "For years, my Dai, the males in my clan have challenged me to take me as their bride, ruling over this magnanimous clan. And for years all have failed to overcome me - in both battles of strength and of my heart."

Sasuki watched as her Queen's true self and nature arose, speaking in complete dominance and confidence as the DaiYokai sat helplessly in his place, with his hands tied from options.

"But you...you, my Lord... are the one whom I've been waiting for. Between you and I, we shall rule this clan and elevate it beyond the heavens. You will be my challenger and you will defeat me in battle and become my King."

"Defeat you...?" his voice trailed off curiously.

"Of course, you are in no condition to do so and you shall never be as I will see to it that you will never regain full strength. But, you will regain enough so that you will make a good show for all my subjects. Their eyes will behold a grand battle as their Queen finally has a mate. You shall give this clan many strong heirs." The Queen rubbed the outside of her stomach with a broad smile as thoughts of bearing his pup filled her fantasies.

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing." He growled in disgust. The very thought of touching another female the way he'd touched his Kagome twisted his guts. To even imagine himself caressing, kissing and getting to know every inch of anyone's body but his mate's gave way to torture.

She let his words fall on deaf ears while she smiled in her own victory. "I will have my attendant Sasuki serve you and make sure you are well. In two days time you shall present me with a challenge in which you shall be named victor." The Queen casually tread across the room, stopping at the door, she spoke over her shoulder. "Rest well, my Lord. Soon, we shall share but one chamber." With a gleeful laugh, Arisu left, her attendant following her footsteps.

His heart was still racing from all emotions as the fusama slid to a close and he was left by himself in the room. An arm rested weakly over his knee as the DaiYokai leaned his head back into the wall and closed his eyes, letting his demonic powers heal him as his brain began to conjure up plans to find his mate and taking her home to rest before their pup arrives.

.

When they were far enough where she knew her words could not be heard by the DaiYokai's demonic powers Arisu turned to Sasuki.

"Keep the ningen bitch alive," she ordered. Sasuki froze at her mistress's words. "For now," she added her hatred for the miko evident. "Until the Dai is my King, she shall be my bait."

"Yes Mistress," Sasuki bowed then retreated toward the sorceress lodging to pass down the order. Hoping the sorceress was incompetent enough to not have killed the miko...just yet.

.

~Awakening~

.

It wasn't as if he pitied himself, nor could he blame anyone but himself for being where he is now.

Alone.

He would have been okay if she'd never returned to Edo Japan, even if he never saw her again. Even if he was sad and missed her each second of every minute, of every hour, of everyday, he was at the least okay because he knew she was safe and he was starting to believe his own delusion that he'd forgotten the scent of her.

But all that effort, all the years of restraint came back like a flood when she showed up, and then all the dreams, desires and fantasies came back to him. Over and over logic and reality ran a dark route of compulsion to know just once more what it would be like to hold her in his arms. To smell her scent, and feel the warmth of her skin. To feel what it was live again, in the presence of an angel.

To live again, sharing the life of her - Kagome.

He wanted to be able to wake up next to her each day, and to go to bed holding her in his arms. No, he was never the type to be so mushy but he had always enjoyed holding her in his arms whenever he did. The wind rustled by and his ears twitched from the breeze tickling them. He tried to stay calm, despite a madly galloping heart and then he opened his eyes to where he was.

InuYasha now stood at the top of the narrow cliff, he flexed his broad shoulders to try and ease the tension from recent emotional torment and breathed in the fresh, clean sea air. Above him, the sounds of seagulls shrieked and swooped in hope of benefiting from their persistent attempts.

The hanyou paused for a moment, tucking his fingers into the opening of his kimono sleeves, his amber eyes slightly narrowed as he scanned the jagged rocks and the thrashing of the waves below and a smile touched his handsome face.

InuYasha never thought that a place like this, where the waves are crashing, beating roughly at the rigid rocks could be such a contrary to his soul. The place he stood, the scene was full of energy and movement. Almost like a battle between liquid and solid, yet it filled his heart with ease. Somehow the loud sounds of the waves thrashing themselves against the hard rocks soothed his soul and calmed his racing mind and heart.

He was as far from the dusty, traffic-clogged streets of the villages as it was possible to be, and he felt a welcome feeling of calm wash over him. The tension of his aching heart lifted and for once he felt as though he could breathe.

The weather was warm, and tempting smells of baking flavored the air even though he was miles away from the nearest village bakery. His stomach rumbled and reminded himself that he hadn't eaten anything since the last time he visited her cottage. That was almost two days ago. The food offered by the village bakeries and shops never held the same interest for him after he'd tasted so many different foods she had brought him over the years from her time. If possible he preferred to wait for the next time she'd come bouncing through that well and her back pack carried the 'real thing' that could satisfied his insides.

InuYasha knew that it was more than just the dried noodles packed away in a cup that he loved. But a special underlining of her love and care that somehow made the food tasted so much more than the ingredients and magic added to make the food.

InuYasha tried to suppress his hunger just a little longer. First he needed a warm soak in the springs to wash away the inkiness of the sweats he'd worked up from the demons he'd been slaying the past couple of days. He glanced up at the sky, and then once more at the white foams of the ocean and decided that he just about had time to wash up and find something to eat before going to see Miroku's kids to hang out before their mother put them into bed.

The hanyou heard another high-pitched squeal from the seagulls flying above as he leaped his way through the thick forest and toward the hot springs where promise of a nice relaxing soak was waiting.

A sudden change in his heartbeat startled the hanyou. There was a different rhythm to it. One he knew too well during the days of traveling with _her_, seeking the Shikon No Tama .

_InuYasha..._

She was calling to him and the sound of her voice was weak, wrecked with pain. Her spirit appeared to dissipate quickly.

_But how can this be? _He thought to himself.

It was only while they were traveling together, whenever she was in trouble somehow her spirit had reached out to him, and he always knew where to find her. Always reassuring her in his heart and mind that he was on his way, and that she will be safe - soon.

Yet, she was with his half-brother. _How could she be in any danger...unless of course...Sesshomaru...No!_ He chided himself. Even if he hated his half-brother, he knew the damn mutt had loved her too much to hurt even a hair on her body. After witnessing his brother coming back to the well day after day, week after weeks, and year after years, there was no way the idiot would harm Kagome.

So why was he getting a strong sense that she was in trouble? Was he hallucinating? Was it because he was yearning for her so much that he had somehow conjured this up?

It was difficult for him to decide and conclude as he leaped from branch to branch toward his destination. Then he heard it again.

_InuYasha..._

Could his mind be playing tricks on him? Has he gone completely mad?

_I must be real sick._ He thought to himself. _I need to get laid or something. I wonder if there is a cure for the obsession I have with Kagome? Will I ever stop thinking about her?_ The questions flew through his mind as he continued toward his hot springs, deciding that he, InuYasha had become some type of paranoid freak with an obsession over a woman he could not shake.

But truth be told, he knew he had fallen deeply in love with her, and forever will.

.

~Awakening~

.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the DaiYokai to deliver the final blow. The final lash that would end her existence and the misery...the life of trying to convince the man she loved with everything that her love was true.

As she waited in darkness for the final strike the seconds slowly crept by, images of her children flashed through her mind. Memories of recent events flushed through her psyche and she realized...

Her love for him was genuine and deep in her heart she knew his love for her was too. Kagome could tell in the way he looked at her, the way his hand ran across her body, and the way he made her body come to life, tingling with excitement. Such chemistry, reactions and feelings cannot be faked. Especially when his golden eyes had looked deep into the depth of her soul when he came inside of her, right after he had asked her to bear his pup _again_...that was real.

So very real.

The way he had looked at their children, with a certain approval, a sense of honor. Those looks, those feelings cannot be faked.

And then the accumulated images of each of the times his tender hands had wrapped the towel around her. His thoughtfulness of having warm baths brought to her and the extent of him even going out to search for the Springs where the water would resemble a shower from her time, they all came flooding in. And how he would never allow for her to fall, no matter how far away he was, her mate would always come orbing toward her to catch her before she hit the ground.

Therefore the notion of him trying to kill her or the thought of him hurting her would be completely absurd. Ludicrous! Henceforth, what was happening wasn't real.

With the realization, Kagome flung her head back and looked at 'Sesshomaru" straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Wait!" She cried, just before he lashed her with his poison whip.

"Oh? More pathetic begging for your life ningen bitch?" He sneered.

"No. I don't need to beg you for my life." She replied, her head held high, her spirits strong giving forth powers to mend her strength. She watched as the color drained from his porcelain face. Shock registered and she was sure she saw fear behind those golden eyes. "I don't know who you are, but you are not my mate. My Lord Sesshomaru, would never hurt me. He would never even _think_ to do so. So if you are not my mate, then this cannot be real. _You _cannot be real." The still very weak miko spat toward the impostor.

_Where am I?_ She wondered anxiously trying to take in her surroundings. _What the hell is going on...?_

.

From outside the fantasy world, the sorceress froze in shock that the miko instead of becoming weaker, was actually becoming stronger and stronger. Frantic, she began to chant furiously to try and strengthen her spell so that she could somehow subdue the powerful miko. She could not allow the miko to awaken from the curse.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think as I work on the next installment! Hugs ~Ts


	12. Conversation of the heart

Please go to this link and sign the petition if you would like to continue to read fanfiction as they were intended.

www-dot-change-dot-org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

You can also google "petition, fanfiction-dot-net" and it will come up for you to sign the petition to **stop the destruction** of our works.

PM me if you have any other questions or anything else in general. I will be posting this 'announcement' on top of each of my updates from now on until

Thanks for reading and as always I appreciate your time, friendship and sharing all these dirtiness with me!

Hugs and kisses!

~Ts

**~.~  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N:** When queen Arisu mentions her 'season' it means that it's her ripe age and time to mate. It's like a human having her first period, indicating that she is now able to bear children; but for a wolverine demon, it's much much more ardent.

** A/N 2**: The path from Sesshomaru's chamber to hers is different from the direction of the path of her chamber to the Queen's study...where another laid between the two.

**A/N 3:** As most of my stories that I write, I try to do as much research as I can to be as close to the history of Japan as I can get. However, some research takes a LONG time, and unsuccessful. As a result, I am going to make the Wolverine Clan more 'English-like' (as in English monarchy etc) than the traditional Japanese. So if it feels like things aren't very 'Japanese-y' that is why.

**A/N 4:** I understand this chapter probably won't be what some of you might expect. I debated over and over about it. In the end, I felt that with a good story there should be plenty of background and depth - not just regarding the main characters, but for all the characters as well. I do hope that you enjoy it all the same because I did spend quite a bit of time on it.

**A/N 5:** Grammatically this has not been edited.

**Last but definitely not least:...** THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT!... I apologize for the LONG delay, but be assured that updates will be MUCH more frequent from now on ~Ts & Neko.

* * *

**.  
**

**In Love: Chapter 12**

**Conversations of the heart.  
**

~.~

Angry by the fact that her beauty, her charms, even her position as Queen could not be measured to a mere human, the demoness tore the scenery as she made her way back toward her own chamber. Sasuki semi-running to keep up with her, dodged left and right as the poor landscape became the punching bag of her Queen's wrath. The miniature gardens throughout the castle were torn, smashed and wrecked into pitiful little pieces so all that was left were crumbles of once what used to be beautiful stone lanterns and temples were now just fragments of granites and stones. The well tended bonsais that accompanied the stone lanterns and temples were now twigs and scattered leaves.

Once she was in the confines of her own chamber, the Queen laid waste to paintings, and whatever furniture she could get her hands on. Sasuki bowed quietly waiting for her Queen's temper to calm.

"How dare he?" There was such anger through her hissed words. Sasuki watched as the tears brimmed her Mistress' eyes. A slight hesitation before she shot up on her feet and eyed the fusuma.

"Your Grace! Where are you going?" Sasuki asked in dreaded anticipation.

"I am going to kill that ningen bitch with my own two hands!" She hissed through her teeth with hatred.

Before Sasuki could say anything to advise her queen of a course of action, a knock at the door garnered both their attentions.

"Who is it?" Sasuki asked, as custom of duties.

"My Lady, Kenji-dono requests an audience with you," Hinoto, Arisu's handmaiden responded behind the fusuma.

Sasuki turned to look at her- queen, awaiting instruction. Although the queen was in no mood for company she could never turn away the Council member who'd been a second father to her. Arisu let out an exasperated sigh, before nodding softly at her First Attendant.

"Advise Kenji-dono her majesty will meet him in her study." Sasuki relayed the order to the young handmaiden.

"Right away," Hinoto answered as Sasuki could hear the rustling of her clothing before faded words of her relaying the message back to the councilman.

"I will go see Kenji myself. You have the servants clean up the mess, and deliver the new order to the sorceress!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Sasuki bowed as her Queen took leave.

.

**~.~**

.

Sesshomaru's heart was still pounding and his head was spinning after the two demoness left.

_Kagome..._

Where could the wench imprisoned his mate? He knew that the Wolverine Queen was not so generous as to give Kagome a luxurious chamber as she did him. His mate must be in terrible pain and possibly scared.

_No, she wouldn't be scared._ His beast reminded him._ She most likely is worried about your well being as she always does._

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the painting on the wall, not really sure how he should tackle the situation. His body was weary but, he couldn't just sit here and do nothing while his mate and unborn pup are in serious danger.

Sesshomaru forced himself to get up, and tried to imagine that it was just another ordinary day with him crossing his room toward his own door to go see his pups. Whatever antics he needed to use to get his body moving. One foot in front of the other, sounded easily enough, yet the pain skewered his balance so badly that he had to hold onto the wall as he moved.

Inside his head there was a pulse of pain, as if a cord was stretched tight between his ears with someone plucking at it every second, drumming painful beats on an his open nerves. He tried to swallow, but that only made the pain come in stronger waves. Then a piercing pain shot through his heart and vibrated throughout his body. Sesshomaru's lips parted, letting a painful groan escape.

_What kind of binding spell is this? _ The Inugami had never felt a spell so powerful.

The cry seemed as long as his fall. As he hit the floor, he felt his world melting further and further away. His last conscious thoughts were of him holding his mate before he felt like the Devil's fingers grabbing at him, pulling him down and down towards the darkness.

.

**~.~**

.

The Queen did not want to focus on her troubled thoughts of the InuYokai, but she couldn't help herself. Question kept flooding her mind and no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to find the answers for them.

_What makes that fool so obsessed with a mere ningen? And why do I sense such a difference in aura with her than any other ningen I've encountered? She is a miko...but something about her...I cannot put my finger on..._

"What seems to trouble you my Queen?" Kenji's voice startled the young Queen. So lost in her own thought, the Queen did not notice that the councilman had decided to wait for her at the garden outside the study.

"Kenji-dono!" She glanced at him, smiling her voice light, her spirits high despite what he knew to be distraction and lack of focus on her part.

"Your majesty." Keeping his tone as light as hers; the elder bowed before her in respect.

"My apologies. I did not see you there."

"Please your Majesty. You have done me no wrong. Her majesty never has to apologize to this lowly servant."

A smile spread across the Queen's face. How dear he was to her. It seemed that no matter how troubled she seemed he could always set her mind at ease. Perhaps he might be just the person she needed at the moment to set her mind at ease.

"Come Kenji-dono. We shall walk and you may tell me what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Of course, Majesty. It is a beautiful day for a casual stroll in your Highness' lovely garden."

She turned to face him, and took his hand within hers. "Kenji-dono, please do not be so formal with me. You have always been like a second father to me. You were the one to guide me when I first took the throne at such a young age. You were the one who protected and defended me against those who consort and plotted against me."

"If her Majesty still remembers this old servant's loyalty, please do not be anger by what I have to say next." Arisu let go of his hands, her eyes began to narrow in suspicion and disappointment. But she turned and wave a dismissal hand at his statement.

"You will never offend me or anger me Kenji-dono. Say whatever it is that is on your mind."

"Very well then." Kenji cleared his throat. "A little birdie told me that her majesty has chosen a mate - someone unknown to the Council...?"

Her gasp of shock was audible though she tried to hide with a meek laugh. "Where have you heard such nonsense my dear Kenji-dono?" She did not want him to hinder her plans for the InuYokai and her to mate. It would not matter to her who it is that tried to persuade her - she will not falter. Her eyes have been set on the Inu Lord and she _will _have him as her mate! It seemed her destiny was to be disappointed by everyone whose path she crossed today.

"It does not matter and you need not hide it from me your Majesty." She could feel his old, almost rheumy eyes on her. The man was much too perceptive.

"And what have you to say if it were true?" She asked, still with the glimmer of a smile. He was a grandfather man. And while she no longer ascribe to his opinion in this particular matter, she was still glad to see him.

"So her Majesty has made up her mind." The old demon nodded his head in understanding. Of all the years he had spent with her, aside from her First Attendant, no one knew their Queen as well as he did. And no one has witnessed her stubbornness as much as he had. "Has her Majesty thought of how dangerous it would be for the whole clan should her Majesty chooses to mate this inugami? He is of a different clan, you do not know what his intentions will be if he should take to the throne."

"My dear Kenji-dono, I do think you worry too much for your old age. And I do believe you exaggerated the situation a little more than it actually is. There will be no danger in me mating the InuYokai. I believe he is the only one with the strength and power that can rival me and overpower me in challenge. I grow tire of waiting for a clan member to show such promise. Two perfect Seasons had come and passed for me to mate, and yet, none has shown this Arisu the power worthy of my King's empty throne."

"I assure you my Himiko, that every eligible male member of our Clan has worked hard to strive for your Grace's attention and the effort to overpower you in the Mating Challenge. I persuade her majesty to give up this youthful desire of whom your Grace have deemed fit to be your King." Kenji scrutinized her, sensing a change in her mood. He wanted things to go smoothly for he knew trying to convince her to change her mind on anything was much harder than moving mountains.

"I see," she said softly. "You have come to deliver me unpleasant news then." It was a disappointment to know that he was not on her side - she was hoping he would support her in front of the other Elders.

"Tell me Kenji-dono...Are you so against an Inugami as your King that you would rather see your Himiko alone, the throne empty and our clan in turmoil without an heir after my reign?"

"Your Grace, I have no qualms against an inugami to rule by your side - if he indeed is as powerful as you claim." Kenji chose his words carefully. He did not want to let her know the truth of _everything_ that he _actually_ knew regarding the inugami. "However, with power comes greed. Should he decide to rule our Clan as he pleases establishing himself as Alpha and taking the reigns from your Highness' hands, that might be detrimental to all of us."

"Really Kenji-dono, I _do not_ need you to lecture me on what would be best for our Clan, "she muttered irritably. "I think I would prefer the Inugami as my mate rather than the power hungry wolverines you and the rest of the Elders have thrown at me. I am always putting our Clan's best interest first Kenji-dono, and it saddens me that you should feel that I am behaving recklessly rather than appreciating the fact that I am doing what _will _be best for the future of this Clan."

"My Himiko, I fear that you do not understand the predicament you will put our Clan if you choose to go forward with your decision to take an inugami as your mate. The Elders will see to it that you will not mate outside of our clan's blood. Don't you think that your Majesty should grant the clan of this age old tradition?" He asked watching as her eyes shifted elsewhere.

They had much to talk about. She needed to know that the other Elders' knowledge of the kidnapped - _already mated _- inugami. They had always been close - she and he. But if she now kept secrets from him, so he will keep them from her.

Yet the action made him sad. Their relationship had always been on an intimate level, where, in her eyes, he was never a servant, but rather a close father figure to her.

So this sudden change made him feel so strange; as if he walked into a room he had just left, only to find the room had rearranged that he cannot get his bearings or understand how it could have happened so fast. He found himself thinking back to the old days when he and her father trained her how to use her powers. Her father's eyes beaming with great pride and adoration when she learned each technique so quickly as if she was born knowing them all already. She was the royal prodigy, her father's eyes beamed like diamonds watching his young heir.

And after the tragic passing of her Sire and Dam, he had stayed by and support the very young Monarch. She took the reign with confidence and had ruled well and wisely. Yet now all around her, he could hear the rustling in the grass. Kenji had spotted a snake slithering into Paradise. He had seen the snake as it slithered into her world and he wanted to prevent it from getting as far as the gates - this obsession - her obsession - with the inugami as her mate was indeed a frightful snake.

Kenji decided that he would at the very least let her know that he knew. He couldn't bare the thought of them distancing themselves as friends.

"Your Grace, I know of the inugami's situation. Though you might want to mate him - and even if you manage to attain the Elders' approvals - you may not mate one who is already mated."

"What?" She lifted her head - the mask in which she hid behind hardened so that the only bit of her that reacted were her eyes. And they were as sharp as stone chips.

He took a breath, then continued.

"I know that you have the inugami imprisoned within the castle walls."

"Ho-how did you know?" And there was panic in her voice. "My Kami, Kenji-dono! Have you been spying on me?"

"Your Grace, this Kenji would never regard you as someone that I should have spies upon. I would not betray our friendship and trust like that."

She stared at him as if to check that what he said was truth. When she could detect nothing, she made an impatient gesture with her hand, for it was clear that she was now exposed and she could no longer lie or hide the things she had done.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru has agreed to participate in the Mating Challenge and if he should loose then I will let him go."

"Your Majesty, that is _not_ how it works, and you know it," he said quietly, but not without anger, for the fact that she was behaving so foolishly that was causing him great disappointment. "Aside from the fact that he is inugami, he is your captive and you have strong armed him into the challenge."

"What does that matter? How will anyone ever know? Who will tell them? You, Kenji-dono? The other servants?"

"Your Majesty, you know as well as I that it does not matter who. Knowledge is like air, it is nowhere and it is everywhere without anyone seeming to move it at all." He watched as her gaze slipped away and began to focus on the jasmines in the garden. "Arisu," he lowered his tone. The Queen snapped her head up to look at him. It was very rare when he used her given name. He was the only one aside from her parents who could address her like so, and it meant he was bringing the conversation to a much more_ personal level._

A pause opened and lengthened.

They came to the pavilion in the middle of the garden and she settled herself into the marble seat, he followed suit, sitting across from her. In the middle of the courtyard, there was a marble fountain with the water cascading into a series of descending bows, so the the sound of moving water is everywhere, reverberating like soft music.

"He is an inugami. You are the Queen of the Wolverine Clan. You must mate with a member of the _Wolverine Clan_. Those are the laws in which our Clan has live by many a great generations. To mate outside of our clan is pure...ludicrous!"

"Then maybe we should change them!" She snapped at him. "For I tell you, this is insupportable to me. Rules, ancient regulations, and traditions - in which I was _never _given the choice to choose - that is all this clan knows. We did not work this hard for so long for it all to be come so - oh, I don't know Kenji-dono - so very tedious and boring!"

By the Kamis, she is still so young and childish! The Elder looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Boring? Really your Majesty?" He'd thought she was far better than this frivolous behavior! "You find it boring? How can your Highness say that? From the times of your great-grand-sire and dam, your bloodline had worked tirelessly to give this Clan the peace and tranquility which your people now embrace. It is not an insult to the late rulers that your Highness should say our traditions give way to boredom? Has the pain and suffering of you late Sire and Dam - sacrificing their lives to prevent our Clan from being purified - so easily forgotten?"

She stared at him from across the small round table and her eyes closed briefly in her whitening face suppressing the memory of her dead parents. "You are a good friend and mentor Kenji-dono, but some things you don't understand." She said, her voice almost sullen.

"So tell me, your Majesty. What do you think your Dam would say of all this?"

"My Dam?"

The question took her by complete surprise, and he watched while she wrestled with it. For he knew that it was not just his voice that she had blotted from her mind and conscience.

"I - I think she would...I think she would agree with you, but... but...I also think she would understand _better_ Kenji-dono."

"You do, your Majesty? Tell me."

"Kenji-dono, it's not the way you put it. I know what I am doing and I will not put this Clan in jeopardy." Her voice was calmer now, though she still could not hold his eyes without her own darting away, which as far as he was concerned, told him a deeper truth than anything her words could say.

He looked at her, wondering what it was about this inugami that has gotten her so caught up in a whirlwind of recklessness. But she was young, he knew this - and inexperienced. She'd always been protected never been around or exposed to the natural side of life. Hers - though grand - was a life of servitude even though she is waited on hands and feet. She lives to serve her subjects and her freedom is always limited and controlled by the Elders of the Clans. It was not an easy life for such a young budding female.

Arisu looked around the scenery, there were a great number of pots and urns of various plants, and flowers all around, perfuming the air, making it feel as if they were living in a world of brightly colored foliage and flowers...it was such a contradiction of what she was feeling inside. Her eyes were in the distance, her voice was soft and gentle when she spoke again.

"Kenji-dono, I have never felt like this before. When I see him - when I am with him - I feel like I am almost drunk on the pleasure of life."

"Your Grace, you have not spend time with him. And he's mated. You cannot change that."

She ignored him.

"_**I** picked_ him Kenji-dono, he was not thrown at me by the Elders. To me...he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He is just him and I love him for it."

She is breathless even in the telling of it.

God help them; Kenji thought.

"I get to just be me. I get to have power within my grasp - as a Queen should. I do not have to settle for what the Council has given me. I want to love - as mother and father had loved each other so deeply." And there was just a hint of bitterness as she said it. The concern in his gaze was genuine, and at his caring expression, she felt the tears swell and threaten to spill over.

_She is foolishly and recklessly in love. _

"Arisu, your Dam and Sire did not love each other at the beginning. However, they respected one another and after being mated they learned to love the other. When you came, their love for you strengthened the love that already existed between them, making their bond that much more powerful."

She had an answer on the tip of her tongue but could not voice it before they were interrupted.

"What is it?" Arisu roared before Sasuki even had the time to greet them. She heard the anger in her own voice, but could do nothing to change it.

"Your Majesty, the Healers are waiting for you in your chamber," Sasuki announced.

"Ah!...Yes, I had called for them," she stammered. "I...tell them I will not be long."

Sasuki retreated and they faced each other again.

"Are you ill your Majesty?" Kenji asked her, his voice full of concern.

She shook her head slowly. "Just the case of the headaches, Kenji-dono. It is nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Your Grace, I will send over some of my healing tea right away."

"No, no. I am fine. Really. Please, it was a nice visit with you." Even her voice sounded different now, caught between her impatience to leave and her own dishonesty. "Forgive me, Kenji-dono, I will not see you depart."

He nodded sagely.

"No, Your Majesty. Please do not apologize to me. Take care of yourself." Arisu gave him a quick nod before turning to leave. "Please, have Sasuki bring me some good news when her Majesty feels better." With that he bowed keeping his head down until he could no longer see the hem of her kimono before he raised his head again. Exhaling slowly Kenji braced himself as he headed off to see the other Elders of the clan.

.

**~.~**

.

The early afternoon weather was pleasant, white clouds moving gently across the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day to be lazy and relaxed under the warm atmosphere. Rin had taken the children out for a short picnic under the sun.

InuTouga was scampering over the fields amusing little Rin and Enaiyeu, both were laughing at his efforts to entertain them. He enjoyed the sounds of their laughter. He loved to see the smile on Rin's face as his young heart had taken quite a liking the ward of his father; and the sounds that his sister makes when she laughed at his silliness was more than enough as a reward for his efforts. He wanted to keep them happy; he felt as though it was his duty to look over them, remembering his father's words...

_"InuTouga...remember, when I am not here, you are the Alpha of the castle, therefore, you must always keep watch over the women; keep them safe and happy."_

Suddenly, InuTouga ran over to the green imp - the retainer to his father - and snatched his little hat from his head. The young Inu put the cap on his head and quickly climbed up the nearby _Buna tree._ Again both females laughed, but the imp didn't know whether to dismiss the little prank or to act upon his emotion at the moment.

Anger.

The young Inu perched himself on the first branch of the large tree, took off the cap, and began to wear it with his teeth. He seemed to enjoy teasing his father's retainer. The imp unable to control his anger, shouted threats at the young Inu, but the Inu continued to chew his hap, doing it even harder with each threats called out. The two females began to laugh louder; watching Jaken bounced up and down smoke fuming from his head.

The loud laughter at his expense send the imp into a tirade and he went after the young Inu on the Buna tree. Though short and clumsy he managed to quickly climbed the large trunk towards the first branch, but the Inu climbed higher even more rapidly. The imp kept after him. Within moments they were both at the top of the tree. There the Inu, holding on the top branch with one hand stretched himself full length and hung the hat on the very edge of the branch. Then he began to dance mocking the imp further.

"InuTouga!" Rin called to him when she saw he began to dance on the top of the tree. "Please come down." One misstep and he would fall. Whether or not he'd be seriously injured, Rin didn't want to take the chance. After all, her Lord had specifically entrusted her with his children and he was not going to disappoint him by allowing his heir to be injured.

As soon as he heard her call his name, InuTouga bounced off the branch and leaped his way down toward the ground, doing a back flip, catching a couple branches to give him leverage before landing with both feet onto the ground where his sister and Rin stood waiting.

The three left the imp dangling off the branch as he tried to retrieve his hat without causing harm to his person.

.

Leaving her half finished sweet rice cake, Enaiyeu took leave into the fields to gather wild flowers and to chase butterflies. The young girl couldn't seem to sit still, she constantly had to move about, always needing to run and play. Her brother - who had just joined Rin on the blanket they laid out - watched as she ran and ran. Soon he too, followed suit.

"I am going to get you!" InuTouga yelled right before he leaped up from his spot and chased after his sister.

"Eeeeeeeeeekk!" The young girl shrieked with delight as she tried to elude her brother's grasp. Rin smiled and watched as the two played in the vast garden of her Lord's castle.

Enaiyeu clutched a collection of irises, Ichiyakusou, and geraniums tightly in her hand as she dodged through the rows of pear trees in the orchard, behind the palace. Inu-Touga skittered just behind as they crossed the flagstone path, edged with rich moss, that bordered the new tiltyard their Father had constructed. The Summer wind rustled their long silver hair, making them flow like soft waves of the rivers behind them. Their laughter could be heard a long distance out as they dashed past the moat, where swans glided over the surface of the water, which that day was as smooth as glass...the sounds of their laughter carried swiftly into the wind. The absence of their parents didn't even register in their young happy little minds...

.

* * *

**~.~**

Preview of Chapter 13

.

_From outside the fantasy world, the sorceress froze in shock that the miko instead of becoming weaker, was actually becoming stronger and stronger. Frantic, she began to chant furiously to try and strengthen her spell so that she could somehow subdue the powerful miko. She could not allow the miko to awaken from the curse._

_~.~_

_Something's wrong, I have to wake up..._Kagome commanded her eyelids to lift themselves. What used to be such a trivial task now was incredibly difficult.

_Open your eyes Kagome!_

Nothing.

Her mind was in such a jumble, Kagome couldn't differentiate her dreams from reality. Vaguely, she remembered Sesshomaru had brought her and the children to his castle; but if that truly happen, the miko wasn't sure.

_Kagome Higurashi! Open your damn eyes. NOW!_

Slowly, her lashes flutter.

The tiny slit of her eyes sucked in the minor glow from the room. It was so dark, the miko wondered if she was still in a state of unconsciousness or if she had truly woken up.

_Am I sleeping through the days again? I should get up and check on the kids...  
_

Instinctively, Kagome stretched her arms, setting task to climb out of bed. Instead, she found herself bound and trapped...

~.~


	13. Author's Announcement

This was my original replies to reviews and PMs.

* * *

My reaction to my story being deleted.

O.o

WTF? Like really? You crazy motherfuckers!

I can't begin to tell you how utterly disappointed and upset I am. I am so angry I can't write straight.

If they have started deleting my story they might continue to delete the rest of it since it doesn't fit their "guidelines". Fucking content Nazis! So in an event that they do remove all my stories I might do the following.

1) retire from the fanfiction world. To have all my work deleted which took up quite a bit of time but more importantly the reviews - which are my memories...memories in which I shared with you all, made friends and have gained many support during the time my father was ill as well (especially!) after he passed away. For them to take that away from me is just heart breaking and plain ol' FUCKED UP! And so I can't help but be PISSED!

It's not about posting my stories on other sites which I am already a member of, it's the principles of a "writing-police-state" where they are deleting our hard work because they feel they have the power and have whatever excuses and/or means to justify this action.

2) If and when this blow has subsided I might post my stories else where ...the ones that have not been on the other sites. If you wish to follow me feel free to stalk me on tumblr - same name: teensie sama. (teensiesama-dot-tumblr-dot-com) You can bug harass or ask me anything and everything you wish to know. I will try to reply as quick as I can and to my best ability :)

I have consider most (if not all) of you my friends. We've shared many laughs, tears and plenty plenty of smuts together. I am glad to have known you guys.

I don't know if it even matters to sign the petition anymore but I suppose it couldn't hurt. Fucking ff-net won't let me post the link so please google it. (insert period for "dot")

Type in "fanfiction-dot-net petition" you will see something that says "STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION..." click that and sign.

Sigh...

Well that's all I have for now.

Have a wonderful day.

Thanks again for all the wonderful years.

Your humble author~Teensie-sama.

* * *

July 26, 2012.

Hello everyone.

I am so damned tired. Damn, teenage boys eat a lot. Anyways, I just dropped them off at the airport, but I've been getting about 3-4 hours (max) a night in sleep so I'm quite tired.

For the last couple of months I've been:

~I started writing the epilogue for "If only for a night" and I've written about 5k in contents. (Ok this is new)

~I am basically done with chapter 13 of "In Love"

~I started two new 'one-shots' because my muse was inspired by songs I've heard.

One is called "Promise" (Very AU but in the Feudal time period. Sesshomaru, a tyrant Lord. Kagome, a sweet and kind Miko. Their paths crossed and they fall in love. Can she convince him to learn to love her people...(humans)...or will he listen to his advisers and counselors to go ahead and purge his land of all humans? It is a sad 'one-shot')

The second is called "Pass you by". (Sesshomaru sees Kagome being hurt once again when InuYasha takes off to follow Kikyo's soul collectors. Baffled by their ridiculous tug-o-war of love, Sesshomaru approaches the miko to express his confusion. In the process, something slipped his lips that wasn't meant to be said. How will the miko respond to his 'advice'? This one-shot is much more 'happy' in tone.)

HOWEVER...

My account was also suspended until late last night. Basically until 11:59 on July 25th. So now it's finally working again.

FF-net has deleted my "Teensie's updates and announcements" 'story'. Even though it isn't anything more than ANs and such, the fact that they started deleting my story and putting me on suspension, I really don't have the heart to keep writing. Not in the tired state I am anyways.

So here is what I will be doing. I will be transferring all my stories over to Allsystemsred-dot-org. My account there is also under "Teensie-Sama". (I will be doing this as soon as my house is cleaned...OMG it's soo trashed.) And I recuperate from my lack of sleep and exhaustion. When I am done transferring my stories, I will go back and delete it here on ff-net. (If anyone is going to delete my shit, I want it to be me, damn-it). I might also post snippets on tumblr so for all updates and infos find me on ASR or Tumblr.

Please keep in mind that I am very delirious when I wrote this so if there is anything that is unclear feel free to email and/or PM me.

Always humbly yours~

Teensie-sama.

SO FRICKIN TIRED!

PS. I KNOW that the deleted story was my AN story. HOWEVER! FF-net has been deleting MANY authors' work if they have explicit sexual scenes or violence. There is a petition going around for it. Please stop telling me that it doesn't matter because the story they deleted was just an A/N and the same with this chapter. I KNOW THIS IS AN A/N. I am doing it to let everyone & anyone who are interested in following me and reading my fics to know what is going on, where I will be.

FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I'm not an idjiot! I know what I am doing and what I am saying. I am just fed up with FF-net and these content Nazi! And I don't like AFF either. Some of my stories are on there but I haven't touched that account in YEARS!

This "CHAPTER" is for my fellow writers, readers, friends etc. If you don't care then don't read. Just move on and continue to do what you were doing. If I don't post things like this, someone might come onto ff-net in a month and be like WTF, where did Teensie-sama go? Does that make sense? Stop sending me PMs that says "This is just an A/N. It's not even a chapter"

OR

"Your other story wasn't even a story. It's just an A/N I don't know why you're so upset for. You violated the rules"

I DON'T CARE. If someone is going to delete my sh!t It should be me! SO! I will be moving onto Allsystemsred-dot-org. Feel free to find me there if you wish. Follow me on Tumblr if you want regular updates on what's going on. Be warned though just like the rest of my accounts it's perverted and dirty. If you don't like that then don't follow. I started my account and my stories for mature readers and readers who appreciate adult contents in it's dirtiest forms. So if it offends you then I am NOT the author for you. For the rest of you perverts...go ahead...keep enslaving me. I shall keep on writing nasty stuff and will ALWAYS ALWAYS Post it!

THANK YOU!


	14. The Queen's ultimate power

**~Before starting the chapter: Please read ALL as you may find the answer you seek in it~  
**

**A/N:** Here it is. I wanted to post this because I feel it is time. I don't know when the next posting will be as (if you have read my announcements you know my schedule is PACKED full. Next week is my niece's engagement tea ceremony and since somehow I have been 'volunteered' to be matron of honor...dafuq.. I have lots to do. Seriously guys, how does someone come to your house for dinner and say "By the way, you're my matron of honor."

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

THAT is NOT how it is done. She is my niece and I love her, therefore it's ok...sort of...but for anyone who is getting married in the future, that is not how you approach your MOH or your Bridesmaids. What you do is you take them out to lunch or something (however many there are...it can be a group or privately by person) and then you ask them..."I would love it if you would be my MOH/BM. Do you think you can?" (doesn't have to be exactly this way but something along the line of ASKING) And then they can answer you. Also, you're to prepare gifts for the MOH and BM. Ok, done with my ranting bit.

Regarding this chapter I MIGHT go back and do some more editing...depends on the time I have. You know Teensie...always try to do her best for all of you.**  
**

**IMPORTANT:** Please remember that all my stories are being transferred over to allsystemsred-dot-org. Once everything is over, I shall update from there. For regular updates of what's going on in my life and just plain lots of smuts, yaoi perversions, please feel free to follow me on tumblr at teensiesama-dot-tumblr-dot-com. If you follow me, I will follow you.

My blog is random. There really isn't a theme. If there are funny things I like, I'll reblog them. I will also

~I thank you for your recommendations for these sites~

**~Adultfanfiction~** I have an account here, however the site is confusing for me and I have not used it for 3 years. I won't be using it again.

**~Dokuga~** I was once an avid member and had lots of fun there. Until things changed with err...I won't say it because I don't like to talk about people. Anyways, TOOOOOOO Tooo TOOO too much drama for me so I left...about 3 years or more ago. So I won't be returning there. It is a wonderful site for S/K fans and there are still some very great people there, but it's no longer for me. I tend to not look back when I've moved forward. Especially if looking back isn't so pleasant.

~For now, I am going to focus on writing and learn how to navigate my tumblr account and make it better. I will also be updating stuff on **Deviant Art** as my sketching area has FINALLY been set up. So mostly pictures of gowns and evening dresses I design.

**~PLEASE~**

Do feel free to contact me through tumblr, ASR-org or simply Email me. I welcome them all. My email address is teensiesama-at-yahoo-dot-com. You may ask anything you want, nothing is too much or too taboo. If you have a story request, I will hear it, however, I am very swamped and backed up so I might not get to it anytime soon...I'm sorry.

I also do YIM. If you are requesting me on it, please send me an email or a PM or something to let me know otherwise I will dismiss it as Spam and decline the request. ^.^

* * *

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

**A/N2: **I tried to do some research on the Japanese Political Hierarchy but after reading some of it I felt like... (◎_◎;)

So, a Daimyo (pronounce Die-myo – the 'myo" is a very quick "m" sound and then "Yoh!") anyways, is a great Lord who is a retainer to the Shogun (Show-goon, who is like a dictator or a military force) Feel free to Wiki these if you feel obliged.

Anyways, so I used the Daimyo and added "Elder" in front to give it a little more emphasis. So since there are other Daimyos within the Wolverine Clan, the Elder ones are like the leaders.

List of Council Elders for the Wolverine Clan; rankings go from most powerful to least. But together they form the Elder Councilmen. Their votes are in essence, the final decisions for the clan. They are not often called into session unless there is a big discrepancy in a situation in the Wolverine's Clan **OR** to make important decisions regarding the Clan's future.

-Haruki Yoshihiro : Head Elder

-Kenji Motochika : Second in command, also Arisu's mentor and friend. He was her father's close friend. (He was Head Elder, but chose to step down from the position as he is getting VERY old)

Elder Daimyos (great lords elders)

-Azai Nagamasa

-Imagawa Yoshimoto

-Sanada MasaReichi

-Miyoshi Nagayoshi

These are the 6 "Head Elders"; but they are not the only ones among the Councilmen.

**A/N (Side note) :** I don't remember if I had specifically said what color Kagome's eyes are. I don't have the time to go back and read ALL the chapters to check so if anyone happens to find a discrepancy, please PM or let me know through your review. Thanks so much! ~Ts

On with the chapter!

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

.

.

.

* * *

**In Love: Chapter 13 **

**The Queen's Ultimate Power.  
**

**~.~  
**

**.  
**

InuYasha couldn't say what had motivated him to follow her scent. Perhaps it was habit, perhaps it was need, or perhaps it was the fact that he'd haul ass across the earth to be make sure she was safe.

Regardless of the reason, he came here for her, damn it! He loved her. Always, he will love her.

Even now he dared to hope – for a chance to be with her again. It made InuYasha wonder at the incredible foolishness of the human heart. He loved his mother, but he hated the fact that she was human. If he wasn't half human, would he still feel this feeling of 'hope' and 'desire'. If he was full inugami would his heart still be affected by this folly and the stubbornness and tenacity of hope? The hanyou sighed.

_Since when did I become so fucking philosophical? _

InuYasha stood in the thick woods, pondering his next move. Ever since he'd heard her calling his name, he'd decided to forgo the hot springs altogether. He spurred and ran blindly from the cliff.

_InuYasha..._

InuYasha leaped and galloped through the small town. Men ran, chicken clucked out of his path, a cart nearly overturned, dogs barked. InuYasha saw nothing, he heard nothing. He was desperate to achieve only one thing.

To get to where Kagome was.

He needed to get to her and quickly. Somehow, there was a trail of her scent that led his way and he followed it blindly.

_I'm coming Kagome. _

It was bittersweet – this connection he had with her. Even though foolish hopes, he knew he could never sway her heart his way. No, not now. Not after those...beautiful kids with Sesshoumaru. But that wasn't going to stop him for coming for her. Nothing can ever stop him from being there for her. For all the times she had had to put up with his stupidity, the times he snuck out to see Kikyo – he owed her this much.

The hanyou came to a stop and surveyed the thick masses of trees about 10 meters in front of him. The summer sky was a flawless turquoise; birds chirped and squirrels chased one another around the trees. It seemed innocent enough. Yet the trees breathe an ominous atmosphere. For once, InuYasha actually tread carefully towards it. Reaching out, he felt his hand sizzle and pricked from the stinging of the invisible wall.

_A barrier. Keh. _

The hanyou smirked, his golden eyes glinted with amusement, as he began to unsheathe his Tessaiga. The blade throbbed, vibrating as it came to life. Tessaiga glowed a light red before becoming crimson, glimmering like a garnet sea. But instead of taking his stance and slicing his Tessaiga through the air, InuYasha used his sword and sliced the thin membrane of the barrier like cutting open a piece of cake.

The strange barrier fluttered and opened like a curtain – almost as if, _welcoming_ him. What little caution he had diminished in light of Kagome being in danger.

With the barrier opened, InuYasha stepped inside. A warm breeze glided past, rustling the leaves above his head and carrying the scents of pine, earth and something familiar. It was just as faint as the trail he followed faint. Very very faint, but no doubt it was _her _scent.

InuYasha crept silently through the woods. Pine needles swished under his feet and the din of the outside world receded into a gentle quiet as the barrier curtain closed. He walked deeper into the forest, noise of the outside world vanished, replaced by birdsong and the gentle sweep of the wind through the woods. A running brook gurgled nearby with water so clear the speckled gravel at its bottom glistened like shiny gems.

The forest seemed strange to him; like a peaceful painting of a surreal world that didn't really exist. It seemed to be too..._perfect._

_Keh. Whatever. I didn't come here to sight-see._

Leaping into one of the tallest trees, he surveyed the area. The place was filled with delectable valleys, pleasant, undulating hills, agreeable woods, extensive meadows, and great plenty of water springing everywhere. It was truly a beautiful thing to behold. Even so, the ominous aura was unmistakeable.

InuYasha didn't have much time to dwell on his surroundings, he leaped off the branch and began to search his way around. The dog ears on top his head began to twitch picking up a voices. Upon hearing the muffled sounds, he slid behind the massive trunk of an old maple tree, concealing himself in the shadow. He knew they were still a distant away and hoped they wouldn't pick up his scent as easily as he had picked up their voices. He peered around it, careful not to exposed himself in an event that they had enhanced vision.

"Damn! I am getting tired. Why do we have to take up extra patrol time lately? Seems like our Himiko is bored and wants to work us to death! " Demon one began.

"Shut up and do your job. You don't want our Himiko hearing your complaints, she'll have your head!" Demon two hushed.

"Whatever. Its not as if anyone can ever disturb our land, protected by the barrier-mist, anyway."

"You don't know anything."

"What don't I know? When was the last time that anyone – _anyone_ – entered our premises? Besides which, _if _they were able to enter they could never leave. We'll rip them apart!" InuYasha could hear demon number one pounding his chest along with his boast.

_Keh._

"You're such an idiot, Reichi. Recently a powerful miko entered our realms. That is the reason why we have been ordered to patrol more than usual." Demon two chastised.

InuYasha had no doubt who this 'miko' was. The muscles in his body - tense with the need to react and attack - relaxed when he realized that he could garner more information if he could just settle and be patient. Not one of his stronger traits, but hell, it wasn't as if he had a lot of choices. He needed to find out where Kagome was first. His hand slid from the tsuka of his Tessaiga. He'd be damned if he let his impatience take this opportunity away.

"Huh? How did you know?" Demon one pulled out a bamboo flask and took a sip of the sake in it.

"How else? From Sasuki!"

"Ahhh...right. You two are still sneaking around?" Reichi plopped himself down on a rock to rest.

"She's First Attendant to our Himiko – of course we have to sneak around."

"I don't know why you bother, Kaito. I understand she's beautiful and sweet, but you already know you can never mate her."

"I love her. That's all that matters. All that aside, we need to be extra careful. Stop goofing off and take your duties as a soldier more seriously!"

The forced inactivity ate at him like one of Naraku's miasma. He wanted – _needed _– to do something, but couldn't until he had more information on Kagome's whereabouts – or the two idiot guards discovered him; whichever came first.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The demon's weapon clashed against the rock, making it clang loudly. Reichi paid no mind, and slipped his sake back on his belt and followed his Captain. "So where is this miko anyway?"

InuYasha's ears perked and twitched. _Finally! Something useful!_

"I don't know the exact location. Sasuki just told me that she's being confined in a safe place. And no one is to know of this, Reichi. If you get Sasuki in trouble _I'll_ have your head!"

"Alright, alright! My lips are sealed! I suppose at least there is _something_ exciting going on in our land finally, eh?"

_Pheh. Useless couple of idiots! _InuYasha sighed. _Now what? _

_'InuYasha...help me...please...'_

_Kagome!_

"Did you hear that?" Kaito whipped his head around. He stood still eyes narrowed surveying the vicinity, ears perked trying to pick up the sound again.

InuYasha stood still to avoid detection. It wasn't as though he was afraid. Yet something in his guts told him it was best to keep a low profile.

"No, I don't hear anything." Reichi responded but not really bothering to stop to investigate. "GAH!" A loud noise startled him and he drew his sword.

"Reichi!"

The raven that flew out suddenly from the nearby tree, startled the demon and almost lost its life. It escaped with a loud squawking as if to curse the demon for his attack.

"Stupid bird," Reichi bent down to pick up his fallen flask.

"Watch what you're doing Reichi!" Kaito scowled.

During the raven interruption, InuYasha used the opportunity to move and ran past the rows of trees lining the forest. With the raven squawking and providing more than sufficient noise, he was far gone before the two demons could detect he was ever even there.

InuYasha ran, his hand flung back by his side, following the sound of her voice. The weak scent of her aura. He cursed his half-brother every word he knew. _How could he have let her get capture like this? Where was that bastard when Kagome was in trouble? When I see him, I am going to pummel his ass into a pulp!_

The hanyou growled as he ran, his heart picking up speed when the scent of her aura became stronger. _I'm getting close._

With his heart pounding his in his ears and his lips as dry as tinder, he climbed the riverbanks, and crunched his way across the fallen leaves of the unknown territory.

Beyond the distance, the hanyou can see the long castle wall, shrouded still by lines of trees. _Is she in there? _ InuYasha didn't hesitate to ponder what dangers might lie ahead. He just wanted to get to her.

After crossing the small bridge, the castle was still a distance away. And then something caught his eyes – smoke rising above some of the trees. The hanyou changed course and made his way toward the smoke; unsure of what was ahead, but hoping whatever it was, would be some clue to him finding the miko.

(〃^∇^)ﾉ

~The Wolverine High Council Meeting~

Arisu did not want things to become as complicated as they had. But she should have expected this. She knew now that she was too naïve as a Queen to think that the Council Elders would empathize with her and things would go smoothly.

_How foolish of me._

.

~Flashback~

Arisu was riled up. She couldn't believe what Kenji had said to her. '_You cannot mate someone who's already mated.' _The queen growled as she floated on her youki toward her chamber, her First Attendant following close behind. _If Kenji-dono knows, then that means the whole Council will know. I have to come up with something to persuade their decisions in my favor. _

Once inside the Queen's privy chamber, Sasuki slid the fusuma closed and watched as her Queen paced back and forth. She stayed in her position quietly as the queen looked at her.

Arisu drew a glance at her First Attendant that was part admiration, part pity. Admiration for the cool remoteness that protected her from the pain of emotion. Pity that she would never know the ecstasy of passion. Sasuki can never mate. Her life was to serve the Queen until the day she dies. That was the rule of the Wolverine clan. Arisu's chest heaved in a great sigh.

_These meaningless laws and rules. I shall get rid of them all. Sasuki, I will allow you to mate. For all your loyalty you will be reward. But how? _

"How did it go with the sorceress?" The Queen inquired, breaking her own train of thoughts.

"Everything is set your Highness. She still has control over the miko and will keep her in the trance for as long as her majesty requires."

"Very good."

"My apologies, your Highness, but you seem even more troubled than before."

"Hn."

"Did the visit with Kenji-dono, not go so well?" _It must have been bad for her to summon me to lie so that she could leave..._

"Sasuki," Arisu called softly "He knows." The young attendant whipped her head up in shock. "It seems that there is nothing I can hide from the Council. If Kenji-dono knows of my keeping the inugami, then the Council also knows."

"And that worries her highness..."

"Of course, Sasuki! If they already know of the inugami then they will all vote against the Mating Challenge! I will not have them dictate my future. I cannot be a ruler whose life is only to serve the Councilmen of this clan! I don't know why, but, I...I...love him," she fell into her chair as if in complete defeat. "What am I to do, Sasuki. I grow weary of these clan laws."

"Your highness, if I may be so bold." Sasuki placed her hand over her heart to symbolize devotion. "There _is_ one thing that you can do."

"What?"

"It isn't the safest..."

"Out with it, Sasuki!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Sasuki looked at her queen. "There is one absolute power given to the Queens of our clan. Has your majesty forgotten?"

Arisu's lips spread, welcoming a broad smile. "You are right, Sasuki. For a moment there, I _did_ forget."

.

~End Flashback~

.

The queen sat up a little straighter in her seat and looked around the room from her place on the raised platform, her patience thin.

The High Council had been called into session for her to present the announcement of a new - and very sudden - Mating Challenge, where Sesshomaru would be a participant. The Council Chamber in general offered quite a bit of space under normal circumstances, but with the raised awareness and heightened energy simmering just under the surface of all the Council Elders, the Queen felt confined.

Arisu turned to gaze her mentor, Kenji-dono, who sat amongst the other Elders of the clan. She offered him a soft smile which he returned with a gentle bow. Three Council Elders sat on each side of the isle to the left and right of her throne. In front of them were tea tables with flecked gold decorations, etched with fine-scaled flowers and the large Wolverine Clan emblem. The steam from the teas swayed without notice as the Elders huddled together - their displeasure evident. The Queen had to suppress the need to roll her eyes. They could all be pissed off for all she cared. She was Queen and she will have what she desired.

Arisu hid the smirk that desperately want to emerge._ I __**will **__have what I want._

A deep breath filled her lungs as she refocused on the task at hand. Her lips pursed at the thought, and her temper spiked a little hotter. They are all going to vote against the challenge...

Kenji glanced at the Queen, he felt the air around them hung heavy with a coming confrontation between the Monarch and the Elders. The old demon was seized with foreboding. A voice sounded to his left, and Kenji turned his attention to the Head Council Elder.

"This Council is displeased with your Highness' proposal." Haruki spoke. "We do not think another Challenge should take place so soon and we do not accept the idea of an inugami participating in something that has been **our **tradition for centuries."

"Unacceptable!" Arisu roared, springing to her feet. "Absolutely unacceptable – and insupportable of me! You may be Elders of this clan, but I am Queen! Me! And as such, my would should be final. I will not sit and do nothing as you go about choosing and deciding my future for me!"

The Elders were quiet and Kenji could feel a raging headache coming on. _She never was an easy child..._Kenji thought with dismay.

"Your Highness," Haruki continued. "This Council's decision is final. Our clan and the land we protect is a wealthy region, abounding in many precious things, full of pleasures and delights for your subjects. We do not think that an inugami has any business ruling a sacred land that has been protected for many millenniums."

Kenji watched as the Queen slowly settled back into her seat. He could hear her sigh of displeasure from where he sat. He held back a sigh of relief himself. _Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought..._

"Very well," Arisu said with an exasperated breath. "You leave me no choice then."

It was then that Kenji felt the coming storm, and he feared from the sound of her voice that disaster was lurking in the distance. Her next words confirmed all that he feared and worse.

"Then I shall have to veto your votes, Council Elders."

"Your Highness, you can't mean that!" Haruki protested.

"It has been decided."

"You cannot ignore our votes just like that!" Haruki growled impatiently.

"I, Arisu Jimmu, 14th Monarch of the Wolverine clan and direct descendent of Amaterasu, declare your votes invalid. As such, I invoke the power of the Scepter of Conquest."

_The ultimate power granted only to the Queens of all Wolverines. _Kenji wanted to cry.

Loud gasps filled the room. Yet no one could believe it, and they all sat still as alabaster. What did it mean for them, and for their clan, that their Queen had decided to vetoed their votes? That she was bringing out the Scepter of Conquest – _and using it?_

Kenji-dono in particular, had taken the decree hard. He looked as if his heart had frozen in his chest. He stared at Arisu, stunned, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. The moment was accompanied by a strange silence, a kind of thundering lull during which a shadow seemed to steal forward, casting an ominous darkness over all who sat in the Great Hall.

"Your Highness, you cannot use the Scepter!" One of the other Elders protested anxiously.

Arisu said coldly, her patience clearly at an end. "May I remind you, _my Elders_, that The Scepter of Conquest was granted to Queens for such a purpose."

"Your Majesty! The purpose of why such power was granted is so that the ruling Monarch can use it during times of war! For the sake of her people!" Azai nearly screamed at her.

"But your Highness! With the Scepter of Conquest anyone could challenge you to the rights of your throne!" Imagawa protested.

"I dare anyone to stand up and challenge me then!"

Horrified, stunned, and swept with fear, Kenji-dono himself felt as if a hand had closed around his throat, and for a moment he could not breathe. This whole thing couldn't be happening. He knew she was stubborn but he did not think she would go as far as bringing out the Scepter of Conquest to use for this...this selfish, childish desire!

Red-faced, Haruki-dono slammed a hand on the table and pushed to his feet. Hunching over the table on his knees, he rested his weight on his fists and stared at his Queen. "Using the scepter..."

"If I may your highness," Kenji-dono's calm voice interrupted Haruki's roaring. "To do this...you will plunge the Wolverine clan into Civil war. We have lived peacefully for more than a millennium through the bloodline of your family – please my Queen, do reconsider your course of action."

"I am Queen of this clan, perhaps it is you – councilmen – who should reconsider your decision."

"Your Highness!" Haruki's face was red with indignation. "If you make use of the Scepter, you will divide the clan into – Kami knows how many pieces! There will countless innocent deaths if – no,_ when _– civil war befalls our clan. And civil war is always a guarantee when the Scepter is used. Bloodshed must be avoided at all cost. It always lead to anarchy! You are young, and rash, this action is very selfish on your part!"

No matter what she had done, she was still Queen. Even Haruki-dono – the head Elder – had no right to take that tone with her. But Arisu seemed strangely unruffled.

"Selfish?" She said easily, with a lift of an eyebrow.

Kenji was sick with dread, he saw that shock had reflected on everyone's face by Haruki's disrespect for their Himiko. His breath caught in his throat, anger harden his jaw. _She has gone too far this time..._

~The Scepter of Conquest...opens and unleash a power without rival. With its seal unlock, anyone from their clan can challenge the Queen. If victorious, there will be a new Monarch, a new bloodline. There will then be uprising and rebellions against the new ruler. Civil war will claim the clan, blood will flow like rivers. My Queen, you've not know what you have done...

"Perhaps, Haruki-dono, it is time, that I learn to be selfish," she smiled coldly.

"It is unsightly for a Queen to behave in such a manner." Haruki retorted acidly.

"How dare you? !" A sweat broke out on her brow, lavender eyes darkened ominously. .

"That is enough!" Kenji' booming voice stopped the staring contest. "I think this meeting has come to a conclusion. Clearly, our Himiko has made up her mind." Kenji said quietly. "She is...our Queen." He knew that they weren't going to be able to convince her with everyone's temper unleashed like that; _if_ they were going to be able to convince her at all.

She scraped her chair back and rose. Her brilliant lavender eyes flashed dangerously at the head Council Elder. "And Queen I am. Best you remember that, Haruki."

The two glared at one another. Then Arisu ordered her First Attentdant and strode from the room, leaving Haruki and his Elders staring at the open door. Imagawa heaved himself from his seat.

"She is right my Lord," His shrewd eyes looked at the angry demon from beneath their craggy brows. "She has the power and we – her subjects – must comply."

"The Queen is bewitched," Nagamasa added. "She knows not what she's done."

"What she has done Nagamasa-dono, is to make a fool of me and this clan for some mated inugami!" Haruki turned his proud head and stared at the open doorway through which Arisu had left. Slowly, he sank back into his shiki futon. "She is a vain, greedy and cruel girl."

Kenji rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go Haruki-dono. You cannot win this argument with our Himiko without an act of treason. The Scepter of Conquest has been invoked. The only one who can undo it all is the Queen herself. There is nothing we can do without acting against her as traitors. I will try to speak to her in private one last time. You should go home and rest. Focus on your ill mate, she needs you most right now."

Haruki twisted in his chair and gazed up at Kenji with unseeing eyes. He had heard the advice, but whether he understood it or not, they couldn't be sure.

The Council Elders helped Haruki depart the Great Hall watching him staggered home like a zombie, shaking their heads in sympathy. They understood his feelings well yet there was nothing they could do to help him alleviate some of his burdens. Being Head Council the whole Clan's past, present, and future were in his hands to nurture and mold. Yet, now their Himiko has dealt him a devastating blow in which he cannot recover. His power, his authority, his pride all demolished in a single blow.

_What next...? _Kenji wondered as he too wandered home in helplessness.

(￣^￣)ゞ

**A/N:** The reason why I don't use Sasuki's name and the sorceress each time is because Kagome doesn't know who they are.

**Setting:** Before Sasuki returned to the Queen and gave her the idea of using the Scepter of Conquest.

~.~

From outside the fantasy world, the sorceress froze in shock that the miko instead of becoming weaker, was actually becoming stronger and stronger. Frantic, she began to chant furiously to try and strengthen her spell so that she could somehow subdue the powerful miko. She could not allow the miko to awaken from the curse.

_Something's wrong, I have to wake up..._Kagome commanded her eyelids to lift themselves. What used to be such a trivial task now was incredibly difficult.

The tiny slit of her eyes sucked in the minor glow from the room. It was so dark, the miko wondered if she was still in a state of unconsciousness or if she had truly woken up. Her mind was in such a jumble, Kagome couldn't differentiate her dreams from reality. Vaguely, she remembered Sesshomaru had brought her and the children to his castle.

_Am I sleeping through the days again?_

Instinctively, Kagome stretched her arms, setting task to climb out of bed. Instead, she found herself bound and trapped. Her body was sore, and she could make out a dark figure moving about the room.

_This isn't a dream...not anymore..._

"Sorceress!"

A female's voice startled the miko, she kept her eyes slightly parted but stayed absolutely still. Kagome shifted her pupils slightly, and looked straight through to the small torch-lit area between what looked like two stone arches. She caught a second figure – this one much prettier – approaching the older dark figure.

The older figure – a crouched over woman – seemed an oddity beside the new young girl, like a crow guarding a rose tree.

_Who are they? Is this a weird dream...of sort? _But the tightness of the vines that bounded her felt real enough. _Then again, so were Sesshomaru's poison whips earlier._ With her arms crossed over like an "X" Kagome was able to do something she remembered learning so long ago. She reached and pinched herself.

_Ouch!_ That _definitely hurt!_

"My Lady," the older one bowed, even though her figure was already half hunched over. "What brings you back ?"

_Who are these people? Why have they kidnapped me? I have never met them in my entire life! Are they Sesshomaru's enemies...?_

Kagome heard some rustling as the two moved about. She dared to open her eyes slightly wider and looked around. She stared through half open lids at the two figures. They stood against the light, in deepest shadow, their backs to her, their faces hidden. The older one is a sorceress, Kagome gathered that much from how the younger one addressed her when she entered. _What and who is the younger one?_

"How is the little ningen bitch?" The younger one asked.

A swarm of anger crept up her spine. Kagome was getting tired of all these new nicknames she'd acquired recently. She didn't understand any of it. But she knew enough to will herself to be perfectly still.

_First, I have to find out what the hell is going on._

"She is still sedated completely under my spell," the older one replied – a lie in which she was relieved the young demoness did not detect.

Kagome shivered at the hunched woman's voice. Through the small slit, the miko watched as the creepy old woman threw a handful of something into the small cauldron and flames gushed out, then a puff of smoke flew up into the air. The room began to smell funny. Kagome closed her eyes, focusing all her energy on her hearing instead.

"Fine. Keep her that way. Her highness wants her alive – for the time being."

"May I ask for what purpose, My Lady?"

_A sorceress and a noble lady...a demoness to be exact. Hn..._

Sasuki gave her a glare that made the sorceress retract; she sighed, then answered anyway. "Until Lord Sesshomaru has won the Mating Challenge against Her Majesty, and the seal of their mating is complete – Her Majesty wants this ningen bitch as insurance. You understand why, don't you sorceress?" The young demoness asked, staring down at the old woman.

_Mating Challenge? Sesshomaru? _**My **_Sesshomaru?_

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good. We are not going to let Lord Sesshomaru negate on his promises with Her Majesty. And once the mating seal has been completed, that power will bound him to her until death. There will be no escaping for him. No running back to his _mate – _this vile thing._" _Sasuki whipped her head and pointed at the bounded miko.

She didn't need to see to feel the aura of hatred directed toward her. Kagome gritted her teeth, and for a moment she was frightened that they had heard her. When she heard nothing, Kagome dared to peek again.

"After the Mating Seal, you may kill _it. _I'd like nothing better than to kill this nigen myself, but, I wouldn't soil my hands on such filth!"

"Yes, my Lady. Just leave it to me. I will make sure that Her Majesty's orders are fulfilled. You have my word."

"Good. Until then, you will stay here. I will send a servant to give you the message when the time comes."

"I understand, my Lady." The sorceress bowed once more, her body almost touching the ground as she bid the young demoness good-bye.

_I fucking swear. This time period; always some shit. These fucking people just looovvveee to fucking kidnap me! Well, as much as I enjoy being tied up...enough is about enough!_

The sorceress turned and the smoke cleared as she moved into the circle of light. The torches flared on her face and she turned to look at the miko. The old woman opened her mouth for a scream that reached her throat and trembled there, but no sound came.

Wide, _furious,_ blue eyes stared back at her.


End file.
